Dominique ou comment contrôler sa vie de Poufsouffle
by Eylae
Summary: Dominique Weasley avait changé depuis sa première année, radicalement. Et cette façade glaciale qu'elle avait avec ses compagnons des autres maisons l'énervait et ce garçon de Serpentard l'énervait... Dominique veut reprendre sa vie en main et même si elle est en septième année, il n'est pas trop tard ! Surtout quand le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers revient à Poudlard !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, je publie ici pour la première fois alors soyez indulgents ! J'ai hâte de savoir votre avis sur ce début (même si ce n'est que le prologue et que ce n'est pas réellement intéressant mais bon)... Bref, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir ne serait-ce qu'une review ;) **

**Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais poster le premier chapitre mais en tout cas il est déjà écrit et le deuxième est en cours d'écriture.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**E.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Dominique Weasley était une Poufsouffle. Elle n'était pas la plus intelligente, ni la plus courageuse, n'avait sûrement pas le même esprit sournois, froid et vif d'un Serpentard, mais il y avait une chose qui caractérisait Dominique Weasley : sa beauté. Certes, le fait qu'elle ait du sang de Vélane dans les veines y était pour quelque chose, cependant il émanait d'elle une grâce et une innocence qui faisait d'elle – même si elle avait les cheveux emmêlés – une beauté à l'état pur. Cette beauté si peu commune aux autres élèves de Poudlard était bien sûr de famille, sa grande sœur Victoire était d'autant plus belle que Dominique qui était de quatre ans sa cadette et son frère Louis qui était plus jeune qu'elle de deux ans avait un charisme bien plus important que Dominique, mais personne n'aurait pu contester la gracieuse indifférence que pouvait offrir Dominique Weasley. Dominique était comme ça. Sa seule préoccupation était sa famille, et Dieu qu'elle aimait sa famille ! Elle adorait se retrouver dans ces improbables réunions de famille, qui accueillaient bien une cinquantaine de sorciers minimum. Dominique était froide envers les gens, si ce n'est pas glacial, seul son cercle d'ami et sa maison étaient épargnés. Cependant Dominique n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Peu de gens savent qui est la véritable Dominique, peu de gens connaissent ses véritables centres d'intérêts comme le fait qu'elle adore le quidditch et qu'elle aurait pu faire une merveilleuse poursuiveuse pour sa maison, qu'elle adore l'hiver, qu'elle est passionnée par les dragons, qu'elle aime la musique, qu'elle – contrairement à ce que pense les autres – ne veut pas devenir mannequin et qu'elle a de bonnes notes dans les matières qui l'intéressent. La seule personne qui sache ça ne lui parle plus depuis cinq années et si il est bien une chose que Dominique Weasley voulait changer cette année, c'était tous ses préjugés sur sa personne. On la considérait comme étant la reine de Poufsouffle ? C'était faux ! Ils étaient tous sur un pied d'égalité les Poufsouffles, Dominique était juste plus populaire auprès des autres maisons que dans sa propre maison.


	2. Chapitre I

**Ouais, je sais je poste le chapitre 1h après alors que j'avais dit que je ne savais pas quand est-ce que j'allais poster le premier chapitre cependant je pense que c'est mieux si je le poste maintenant :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**E.**

* * *

**Chapitre I.**

**Retour en première année**

_Dans le train_

Dominique courrait dans le train pour trouver un wagon vide pestant pour la énième fois contre sa sœur qui n'avait pas voulu qu'elle aille avec elle afin qu'elle, Victoire puisse embrasser tranquillement son petit Teddy ! Et elle ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver au même endroit que son cousin James qui clamait haut et fort que Môsieur était le fils d'Harry Potter, quel chieur celui-là ! Elle parcourait le train maintenant d'un pas décidé et un peu mou, après tout, elle était presque arrivée au bout… Elle ouvrit avec fracas le dernier wagon où se trouvait un garçon – sûrement un première année, comme elle – se dit-elle. Il la regardait se demandant probablement la raison de sa présence ici.

**\- Hum… Je peux m'installer ? **

**\- Vas-y** répliqua le garçon en sortant un livre et en se plongeant dedans

Dominique installa sa malle puis s'assit en face du garçon près de la vitre. Pendant qu'il lisait, elle l'observa. Il avait la peau pâle et des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, sa tignasse brune qui faisait semblant d'être en ordre était un peu hirsute, elle remarqua qu'il avait déjà mis sa robe de sorcier. Se sentant sûrement fixé, il la regarda à son tour, détaillant sa peau laiteuse, ses yeux bleus et ses fascinants cheveux tantôt blonds, tantôt roux qui étaient emmêlés et qui lui donnait un drôle d'air. Cependant il remarqua qu'elle était incontestablement jolie.

**\- Je m'appelle Dominique Weasley**

**\- Zachary Nott**

La manière dont il lui donna son nom lui montra que la conversation était terminée pour lui, mais la fillette du haut de ses onze ans ne se laissa pas impressionner.

**\- Tu lis quoi ?** demanda Dominique curieuse

**\- Un livre sur les Potions** lui répondit Zachary en soupirant

**\- T'aimes bien le Quidditch ?** lui demanda-t-elle encore

**\- Comme la plupart des sorciers…**

**\- Et tu…**

**\- J'ai pas envie de te parler, tu pourrais te taire ?** demanda le brun, visiblement excédé

**\- Si c'est ça j'arrête Monsieur le grincheux !** fit alors Dominique en colère

Il se prenait pour qui ce gamin ? Dominique le regarda avec froideur, il pouvait aller se faire voir Monsieur balai-dans-le-cul !

_Répartition_

_\- Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._  
_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._  
_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._  
_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._  
_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Dominique regardait le choixpeau avec intérêt, elle se demandait bien ou celui-ci allait la placer. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait aller à Gryffondor, après tout c'était là où était allée toute sa famille. Elle regardait avec avidité les personnes qui passaient sous le chapeau parlant.

**\- Dubois Jake, Gryffondor !**

[…]

**\- Jones Ella, Poufsouffle !**

[…]

**\- Kean Logan, Poufsouffle !**

[…]

**\- Nott Zachary, Serpentard !**

Ca, la petite Dominique l'aurait parié, il ne pouvait être qu'un Serpentard ce garçon horripilant ! Elle le regarda partir à la table des verts et argent sans paraître content, il avait toujours cet air impassible sur son visage.

**\- Potter James, Gryffondor !**

[…]

**\- Weasley Dominique !**

Dominique s'avança prudemment près du choixpeau. La directrice McGonagall le mit sur sa tête la faisant presque totalement disparaître.

**\- Encore une Weasley**, fit le chapeau, **je vois que tu as certaines qualités pour aller à Gryffondor et à Serpentard… Hum… Cependant ta destinée sera d'autant meilleure si tu vas à… POUFSOUFFLE ! **cria le chapeau

Dominique perdue par ses élucubrations ne vit pas tout de suite qu'il fallait qu'elle parte pour laisser la place. Elle faisait partie des jaunes et noirs, elle faisait partie des blaireaux… Et là, tout devint confusion dans sa tête. Elle n'était pas courageuse, ni ambitieuse, ni maligne… Elle n'était qu'un blaireau… Elle alla le plus rapidement possible vers la table des Poufsouffles ne voulant pas croiser le regard inquiet de sa sœur et celui triomphant de son cousin James. Si elle les croisait, elle savait qu'elle allait fondre en larmes et ce n'est pas un comportement de Weasley ni de Delacour ! Dominique était horrifiée par sa propre personne, elle s'assit, tremblante près d'une autre première année qui la regardait intriguée.

**\- Je m'appelle Ella,** **Ella Jones** fit sa brune de voisine

**\- Et moi c'est Logan** dit alors le garçon châtain en face d'elle

**\- Dominique Weasley, mais généralement on m'appelle Dom** fit la blondinette encore un peu perdue

C'est comme ça qu'une amitié s'installa entre ces trois-là.

_Salle d'Astronomie, deux semaines plus tard_

C'était la première fois que Dominique se retrouvait en retenue… Et pour n'avoir rien fait en plus ! Le professeur Sinistra avait le dos tourné quand James (car elle avait cours d'Astronomie avec les Gryffondors) lui a fait peur et que cela la fit crier comme une cinglée dans la salle. Oui, bon, c'était quand même de sa faute… Ou du moins, un petit peu ! Elle regardait attentivement la porte de la salle d'Astronomie, le professeur Sinistra n'étant toujours pas là. Un garçon arriva, les mains dans les poches. Dominique vit tout de suite que c'était Nott, elle lui adressa son plus beau regard noir et se retourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître un professeur endormi.

**\- Bon, vous allez me monter tous les télescopes qui sont là** fit Aurora Sinistra en montrant de la main un tas de télescopes en pièces, **vous avez deux heures !** continua leur professeur en passant la porte

**\- Génial** grommela Dominique en posant son sac dans un coin de la pièce

Dominique marcha vers le tas de pièces et les regarda, elle chercha un mode d'emploi pour monter tous ces télescopes mais n'en trouva pas. Elle regarda le petit Nott qui avait l'air dans la même situation qu'elle.

**\- Tu sais comment on pourrait faire ?** demanda Dominique

**\- Non…** fit Nott

**\- Peut-être que si on faisait ça à deux, on y arriverait !** proposa la fille de Bill et Fleur

**\- Pourquoi pas** dit Zachary

Dominique s'approcha de lui et ils s'assirent tout en prenant quelques pièces. Cela leur prit 30 minutes pour trouver comment assembler un télescope. Heureuse de ce succès la fillette de 11 ans regarda son partenaire et lui sourit. Le garçon lui répondit aussi par un sourire. De là, ils commencèrent à assembler les autres télescopes en parlant.

**\- Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?** demanda Dominique

**\- J'ai repris la prof quand elle s'est trompée**, répondit-il en roulant des yeux, **et toi ?**

**\- Mon cousin James m'a fait peur et Sinistra n'a remarqué que moi et pas l'autre crétin…**

**\- Quel imbécile celui-là !** fit Zachary

**\- Je te le fais pas dire** soupira-t-elle en rigolant

C'est ainsi qu'une forte amitié s'installa entre les deux, compagnon de retenues, partenaires en potions, amis en bêtises… Cependant, il ne fallait qu'un pas pour tout faire tomber en lambeaux.

_Jardin de Poudlard, près du lac, au cours du Printemps_

Dominique était allongée dans l'herbe, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Zachary Nott. Elle partageait sa vie sociale entre ses amis Poufsouffliens et Zach, ses amis de Poufsouffles n'aimant pas le Serpentard. Dominique regardait le garçon avec attention, ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Le brun regardait le lac où la lumière du soleil se reflétait. Elle aimait leurs moments privilégiés, les amis de Zachary ne l'aimant pas, il n'y avait que le petit Zabini qui l'aimait bien. Cependant cela faisait plusieurs fois que les Poufsouffles et sa sœur Victoire la mettait en garde contre son meilleur ami, ce que la blonde ne comprenait pas.

**\- Dis Zach, c'est pas vrai que ton père a participé à la Guerre du côté de Voldemort ?**

**\- C'est faux, tu as raison**, répondit le brun en coulant un regard affectueux vers son amie

**\- Victoire, James, Ella et Logan ils disent le contraire, mais je leur ai dis qu'il ne te connaissait pas, et que de toute façon, ce n'est pas ça qui me séparerait de toi !**

**\- Je vois pas ce qu'ils ont contre moi** grogna le fils de Théodore Nott

**\- Ils t'aiment pas parce-que t'es à Serpentard**, fit Dominique en prenant la main du brun dans la sienne pour le calmer

**\- C'est stupide ! Ils m'énervent franchement ! C'est pas la première fois qu'ils le disent en plus !**

**\- Ne parlons pas de ça** déclara la Poufsouffle sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa famille comme ça, **tu crois que l'année prochaine, on pourra faire parti des équipes de Quidditch ?**

**\- Tu feras une formidable poursuiveuse Mini** répondit Zachary

**\- Et toi un parfait gardien** répondit en lui souriant Dominique

**\- Mais quand même, ta famille m'énerve ! Ils se prennent pour qui pour me juger comme ça ? **

**\- S'il-te-plaît Zach…** grimaça la blonde

**\- Non mais…**

**\- DOMINIIIIIIIQUE** cria Victoire Weasley, l'aînée de Bill et Fleur et aussi préfète de Gryffondor

**\- Quand on parle du loup** cracha Zachary

**\- T'es encore là toi**, fit Victoire excédée

**\- Tu peux aller te faire voir Weasley**

**\- Oh ! Parle pas à ma cousine comme ça Nott **! fit James Sirius Potter débarquant d'on ne sait où

**\- Vous m'aimez pas, je vous aime pas, alors dégagez** cria le brun

**\- S'il-vous-plaît** fit la petite voix de Dominique

**\- Arrête de nous parler comme ça le Serpentard** fit Victoire

**\- T'as pas à nous parler fils de Mangemort** continua James

**\- Je comprends pas comment vos familles ont pu servir à la guerre quand on voit la gueule que vous avez ! Les Weasley sont vraiment des incapables !**

C'en fût trop pour la jeune Dominique, on ne parlait pas de sa famille comme ça, c'était l'une des choses qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde.

**\- STOP ! Zachary Nott, je ne veux plus te voir** cria la blonde de rage, **et vous !** cria-t-elle à sa famille, **vous allez le regretter ! **

Et ce fût la fin de l'amitié Nott-Weasley. La blonde qui aux rayons du soleil paraissait rousse partit en courant dans le dortoir de Poufsouffle pendant que Victoire lui courrait après et que James partait les bras ballants. Seul restait Zachary, qui se promit que plus jamais il ne parlerait à celle qui fût sa meilleure amie pendant presque 1 an.

_Dominique ne parla ni à sa sœur, ni à son cousin pendant 1 mois et quand elle les croisait leur jetait des regards noirs et c'est pendant ce temps-là qu'elle changea. Elle devint la glaciale personne que tout le monde connaîtra._


	3. Chapitre II

**Me revoilà pour le second chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterais les autres, j'ai repris les cours et j'ai des bacs blancs qui vont bientôt arriver... Mais je n'oublierais pas ;)**

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling pour la plupart. Je ne fais qu'utiliser ses personnages ainsi que l'univers qu'elle a créée autour d'eux !_

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre II.**

**Annonce exceptionnelle **

Dominique Weasley s'assit à la table des Poufsouffles suivit de ses amis, son pas gracieux et sa beauté inhumaine faisant se retourner les têtes des autres personnes présentes. La septième année était d'ailleurs de mauvaise humeur et adressait un regard glacial à ses congénères. Cette dernière n'avait pas été choisie pour être préfète-en-chef, c'était l'insupportable Lindsay Flint que la directrice Minerva McGonagall avait choisi. Dominique regarda d'un œil bienveillant sa meilleure amie Ella qui saluait son copain de Serdaigle Finn Harvey. Son autre meilleur ami Logan Kean couvait du regard celle dont il était amoureux depuis 3 ans maintenant Serena MacMillan, une Gryffondor qui était aussi la meilleure amie de son cousin James Potter.

Dominique regardait ses amis, amoureux tout les deux parlaient de leurs amours respectifs et elle se sentit seule. Après avoir perdu l'amitié de Zachary, elle avait refusé de passer les sélections de Quidditch en deuxième année alors qu'elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait faire mieux que l'actuel poursuiveur. Ces amis s'étant décidés à passer un peu plus de temps avec son copain pour Ella ou à séduire Serena pour Logan, Dominique avait décidé que cette année serait son année, l'année où elle allait recommencer sur de nouvelles bases, c'est-à-dire, être engagée comme poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch, aider ses cousins préférés Albus et Lily Potter ainsi que son frère Louis, Serdaigle assidu de quatrième année dans le château mais aussi, reconquérir Zachary Nott car s'il y avait une chose que Dominique avait remarqué pendant ses cinq années de silence entre eux c'était bien qu'elle l'aimait encore.

La Poufsouffle voulait aussi consacrer son année à avoir encore de meilleures notes dans les matières qui pourraient faire d'elle une soigneuse de dragons, la jeune fille étant passionnée par eux depuis son plus jeune âge et avait déjà fait un stage chez son oncle Charlie pour les étudier. Elle était donc décidée : cette année serait SON année !

Dominique regarda avec attention la Directrice Minerva McGonagall, qui, après la répartition se posa devant l'estrade pour faire un discours :

**\- Chers élèves de Poudlard, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le tournoi des trois sorciers a repris depuis 15 ans déjà et pour cette quinzième année, c'est l'école Poudlard qui a été choisie pour accueillir les écoles de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le tournoi est dangereux et que seuls les élèves de 7****ème**** année peuvent y participer cependant nous avons décidé avec les directeurs des deux autres écoles ainsi qu'avec le Ministère de la Magie qu'il serait préférable que chaque école proposent deux candidats qui représenteront ses couleurs afin de pouvoir travailler en équipe. Les écoles de Magie viendront dans deux mois et seront réparties dans vos dortoirs. Un bal de Noël sera bien sûr organisé et des cours de danse seront dispensés. Sinon, ce sera tout pour le tournoi. Les professeurs sont : Katie Bell pour le vol, Neville Londubat pour la botanique, Aurora Sinistra en Astronomie, Filius Flitwick en Sortilèges, Sybille Trelawney en Divination, Cuthbert Binns pour l'Histoire de la Magie, Rubeus Hagrid pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Hannah Abbot-Londubat pour l'Etude des Moldus, Bathsheba Babbling pour l'Etude des Runes, Septima Vector en Arithmancie, Olivia Blake pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Adrian Pucey pour les Potions et enfin Jasper Lone pour la Métamorphose. N'oubliez pas que le couvre-feu est à 22h et que Rusard se fera un plaisir de vous donner une retenue. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous ! **

Des plats apparurent à cette dernière phrase, la plupart des élèves se jetèrent dessus cependant le fait que le Tournoi des trois sorciers ou plutôt celui des six sorciers se déroulerait à Poudlard fit un sacré vacarme chez les sorciers de 7ème année.

De retour dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, Dominique s'installa sur le canapé tout en regardant d'un œil curieux les premières années. Ses amis se placèrent autour d'elle et commencèrent à parler de l'année qui allait suivre.

**\- Dis-moi Logan, en tant que Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, quand est-ce que tu vas organiser des Sélections ?** demanda Dominique très intéressée par ce sujet

**\- Samedi prochain normalement, à 10h, j'ai vu le professeur de Vol, Miss Bell tout à l'heure quand on attendait les premières années !**

**\- C'est bien de s'y prendre tôt, vous ne serez pas embêtés par les autres** fit Ella

**\- Vous recruterez pour quels postes ?**

**\- Il nous manque deux poursuiveurs, un batteur et un gardien ! Et si on pouvait trouver un remplaçant, ce serait pas mal.**

**\- Je vois…** fit Dominique, **sinon comment va Serena ?** continua-t-elle pour taquiner son ami

**\- Euh… Je pense que ça va…** répondit Logan en rougissant

**\- Tu ne lui as pas encore parlé ?** demanda Ella intriguée

**\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps** souffla Logan

C'est comme ça que Dominique et ses amis passèrent leur soirée avant de rentrer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Dominique et Ella étaient dans le même dortoir en compagnie de Dylan Adams, une blonde très timide et qui chantait merveilleusement bien et June Linley, une petite brune vraiment gentille. Elles se racontèrent toutes les quatre leurs vacances, parlant, riant et se sautant dans les bras. Certes Ella et Logan étaient ses meilleurs amis, mais Dylan et June étaient aussi des amies très proches de Dominique et elle les appréciait beaucoup.

* * *

Nous étions vendredi, les seuls cours de Dominique étaient Potions et Soins aux Créature Magiques, deux matières qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle se trouvait devant la salle de Potions quand le professeur Pucey leur ouvrit la porte. Il les regarda puis dit d'une voix calme :

**\- J'ai décidé que cette année, je ferais moi-même les binômes, des personnes de même niveau ensemble. Donc : James Potter et Dylan Adams, Logan Kean et Serena MacMillan, June Linley et Alexander Zabini, Luke Davies et Lindsay Flint, Elisa Goyle et Finn Harvey, Dominique Weasley et Zachary Nott, Elena Parenova et Jake Dubois. Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer un antidote, celui pour la potion d'Enflure, quelqu'un peut me dire son nom ? Oui Monsieur Harvey ? **

**\- La Gorgée de Désenflage, Monsieur**

**\- C'est exact ! Il est vrai que vous aviez fait la potion d'Enflure en deuxième année cependant l'antidote est beaucoup plus complexe à préparer ! Les instructions sont sur le tableau et dans votre livre ! A vos chaudrons !** fit le Directeur de Serpentard d'un sourire sec

Dominique s'approcha d'une paillasse Zachary à ma suite, elle posa ses affaires, ouvris son livre et regarda correctement les étapes. Elle se tourna vers son partenaire après avoir lu et pu remarquer qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil.

**\- Je vais chercher les ingrédients** fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux

**\- D'accord**

Dominique revint quelques minutes plus tard et posa ses ingrédients.

**\- Je peux couper l'ellébore pendant que tu t'occupes du venin d'acromantula **proposa Dominique

**\- D'accord** réitéra Zachary

Dominique soupira et pendant toute la durée de l'élaboration de la potion ce ne fût qu'elle qui parlait et lui qui répondait d'accord. Leur mixture avait la couleur requise un jaune doré teinté de bleu, ce qui allait leur rapporter sûrement un O mais la Poufsouffle était inquiète, comment allait-elle réussir à redevenir amie avec le Serpentard ?

Au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Dominique fut émerveillée, devant elle se trouvait un Hippocampe dans un aquarium géant. Bien sûr, l'hippocampe n'était pas cette ridicule petite chose marine que connaissait les moldus – même si il y avait une certaine ressemblance – c'était un grand monstre marin ayant le torse et la tête d'un cheval ayant au bout de ses pattes avant des nageoires et une queue de poisson. Hagrid regardait fièrement l'animal et était d'autant plus content par l'air époustouflé de ces élèves. C'est pour ça que le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques était la matière préférée de Dominique, ces animaux fantastiques que leur ramenait Hagrid la faisait bondir de joie, elle adorait les animaux !

**\- Approchez donc ! Ces braves bêtes ne vous feront aucun mal, après tout elles sont dans un aquarium !** fit leur joyeux professeur

Dominique s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait l'hippocampe mettant sa main à plat sur le verre. L'hippocampe, curieux, s'approcha de sa main et posa son museau sur la vitre. Son pelage était bleuté et ses écailles dorées, il était splendide.

**\- J'ai pris ces animaux dans le Lac ce matin, bien sûr, ils repartiront ce soir dans leur habitat naturel ! Ils peuvent vous paraître dociles à première vue mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, certains, les chefs, sont très agressifs envers les étrangers. Cependant, chacune de ces créatures croit en l'existence de son homologue sorcier. Ils peuvent le découvrir par certaines caractéristiques comme la couleur des cheveux qui ressemble extrêmement à la couleur de ses écailles… Bref, ce sont des animaux fascinants !** continua Hagrid en riant

* * *

Le lendemain, Dominique se leva tôt pour se préparer sans que ses amis ne se doutent de quelque chose, elle voulait créer la surprise en arrivant pour les essais de Quidditch. Elle se prépara tranquillement, pris son déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de son frère à la table des Serdaigles, puis elle revint dans la Salle Commune pour mettre des affaires de sport. Quand il fut le temps d'aller aux essais, elle souffla un bon coup, pris son sac et se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Sur celui-ci, une trentaine d'élèves s'amassait, pour la plupart des deuxièmes années ou troisièmes mais aussi des personnes qui avaient déjà été refoulées par le passé, ou encore des personnes comme Dominique qui tentait leur chance après plusieurs années d'observation. La blonde resta derrière le groupe et attendit les explications du capitaine.

**\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Logan, le Capitaine ! Tous ceux qui veulent postuler pour le poste de gardien à ma gauche, pour le poste de batteur à ma droite et ceux pour les deux postes vacants de poursuiveurs en face de moi ! Tout le monde en file indienne !**

Le vacarme se fit alors pendant que tout le monde se bousculait pour retrouver son groupe. Encore cette fois Dominique se plaça à la fin de la file. Les essais commencèrent d'abord pour les gardiens, il n'y avait que sept personnes qui voulaient être à ce poste, puis on poursuivit par les batteurs ou douze personnes se succédèrent. Enfin les Poursuiveurs commencèrent à passer. Dominique vu les autres passer sans vraiment avoir peur pour elle, certains étaient vraiment mauvais, d'autres se débrouillaient plus ou moins bien mais elle n'avait pas peur. Quand ce fût le tour de Dominique, Logan fronça les sourcils surpris de la voir.

**\- Dom ? T'es sûr que tu veux le faire ? Je savais pas que tu…** fit Logan gêné

**\- Regarde et sois épaté** répondit celle-ci en souriant mystérieusement

**\- Je répète la consigne,** dit Logan, **Aaron va essayer de te gêner en te lançant des cognards pendant que tu feras des passes avec Mila. Tu devras essayer de marquer des points contre moi ! Compris ?**

**\- Yep, Cap'tain ! **

**\- Bonne chance Dom !**

**\- Ça n'a rien à avoir avec de la chance** dit en souriant Dominique

La jeune femme s'avança avec son balai dans la main, elle mit ses gants, attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, se mit sur son balai et commença à voler. Elle s'approcha de l'autre poursuiveuse, une cinquième année et attendit que Gareth, un Poufsouffle de sixième année envoie le Souaffle. Ensuite ? Elle fonça attraper le Souaffle, quand elle vit un cognard arriver vers elle, elle fit une passe à Mila qui lui relança quelques secondes après étant près des cerceaux puis la blonde lança le Souaffle dans l'un des anneaux en bluffant un peu son ami en face d'elle. Pendant toute la durée de son essai, elle vit du coin de l'œil Ella et d'autres personnes dans les gardiens la regarder stupéfaits. Les essais sont toujours un moyen pour les autres maisons de jauger le niveau de l'équipe adverse et sont les seuls moments où ce n'est pas considéré comme de la triche de regarder l'équipe opposée. Finalement, Dominique s'approcha des anneaux et quand l'autre Poursuiveuse lui passa le Souaffle fit une galipette aérienne tout en balançant l'énorme balle dans le cerceau du milieu. Quelqu'un siffla en bas pour signifier la fin de l'essai. Logan la rejoignit étant donné qu'elle était la dernière à avoir tentée d'entrer dans l'équipe.

**\- Et bien, je n'ai réussi à contrer aucuns de tes tirs, heureusement que je suis Attrapeur ! fit son meilleur ami en souriant, Bon, tout le monde, rassemblez-vous ici ! cria-t-il à l'attention des autres Poufsouffles qui accoururent dés l'instant où il les appela, donc notre choix s'est porté facilement sans vraiment de tergiversations, les nouvelles recrues sont : Julian Bingley de quatrième année en tant que gardien, Ruby Crivey de troisième année en tant que batteuse, Sean Bones de troisième année en tant que Poursuiveur et enfin Dominique Weasley en tant que Poursuiveuse ! Pour les autres ne soyez pas déçu car nous aurons toujours besoin de vous en tant que supporters ! On va écraser les autres Maisons ! Et pour finir j'aimerais que Daniel Hawkins et Kira O'Hare qui seront nos remplaçants viennent nous rejoindre ! Voici la nouvelle équipe de l'année 2021 de POUFSOUFFLES !**

Dominique ne pouvait être qu'heureuse après cette échange, elle regarda distraitement les gradins où Ella lui faisait un signe de la main souriante, comme d'habitude, son petit-ami à côté d'elle la couvait du regard. Elle répondit au signe de son amie et regarda les spectateurs partirent du terrain, elle vit les Capitaines des autres équipes regardaient attentivement chaque joueur, James Potter pour Gryffondor, Luke Davies pour Serdaigle et Zachary Nott pour Serpentard… Ce dernier la fixait du regard, au fond d'elle, Dominique espérait qu'il se souvenait de ce jour où ils s'étaient promis qu'ils feraient parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison respective… Elle espérait aussi que quelque part il soit fier d'elle… Elle commença à le fixer aussi et resta pendant plusieurs minutes comme ça, son balai dans la main, l'autre bras ballant à regarder celui qui fût son meilleur ami par le passé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu être stupide à ce moment-là en première année ! Elle s'en voulait tous les jours…

**\- Dominique, tu viens ? C'est l'heure d'aller manger !** lui dit Logan en la regardant intrigué

**\- J'arrive tout de suite !** lui répondit la blonde en détournant son regard vers son ami puis au moment où elle voulut regarder une dernière fois Zachary Nott, elle se rendit compte qu'il était parti.


	4. Chapitre III

Salut tout le monde, voici le troisième chapitre !

Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de monde lit ce que j'écris, ou même si beaucoup de monde apprécie, cependant, j'aimerais juste avoir quelques reviews. Ça ne prend que quelques secondes et même si c'est négatif, ça me va ! J'avoue que ça me fera un peu mal mais ça me fera m'améliorer et quand on écrit, la seule chose qu'on veut, c'est de savoir si les personnes qui nous lisent aiment notre travail ! Surtout que si je reçois des reviews, ça me stimulera à écrire plus vite ! Enfin, faites comme vous voulez :)

E.

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling pour la plupart ! **

* * *

**Chapitre III.**

**Rencontres à leur paroxysme **

Nous étions le mercredi 20 octobre. Et aujourd'hui se disputait le premier match de Quidditch de la saison : Poufsouffle contre Serpentard. Une rencontre au sommet en perspective ! Dominique, nerveuse, se leva tôt, les cours de la matinée se passèrent avec peu d'attention après tout les Poufsouffles étaient connu pour être assez bons en Sortilèges et la Métamorphose n'était pas si dur qu'il n'y paraissait. Jasper Lone, leur Directeur de Maison, leur glissa même quelques mots d'encouragement. Dominique ne mangea presque pas, tout ce qu'elle avala ce midi-là fût de la nourriture forcée par Ella qui avait bien remarqué que le Capitaine et la Poursuiveuse étaient dans un état déplorable. Tout le monde savait que l'équipe de Serpentard était meilleur que celle de Poufsouffle alors le stress montait beaucoup chez les blaireaux.

L'après-midi commença et tandis que les élèves se rendaient dans les tribunes, les joueurs, eux, se rendirent dans les vestiaires pour enfiler leur tenue jaune et noire surmonté de l'écusson de Poufsouffle au niveau du cœur. La Poursuiveuse enfila ses gants qui la protégeait des rougeurs que pouvait provoquer le Souaffle lançait dans les airs à grande vitesse. Agrippant son balai, un Nimbus 2015, elle se posta pantelante derrière Mila, qui se retourna pour lui sourire. Enfin, l'équipe rentra sur le stade. La foule applaudissait à tout rompre étant donné que les Serpentards étaient très peu appréciés contrairement aux Poufsouffles. Les Capitaines se serrèrent la main en essayant de réduire la main de l'autre à néant, Logan se montrait très énervé, jetant un regard à son adversaire pendant que Zachary restait impassible regardant quelqu'un plus loin, la blonde Weasley. Celle-ci tenait nerveusement son balai et quand elle remarqua que tout le monde s'apprêtait à voler, elle se mit en position.

**\- Le Souaffle va être mis en compétition par Miss Bell dans les secondes à venir… Le coup de sifflet retentit et c'est Dominique Weasley qui attrape le Souaffle ! Elle fonce vers les anneaux… Passe à Sean Bones qui la redonne à Mila Koch, nouvelle passe vers Weasley qui fait un looping et … Elle marque ! Le capitaine des Serpentards a l'air bien intrigué ! C'est qu'elle cachait bien son jeu la Weasley, d'ailleurs si tu veux un peu d'action dans ta vie je serais ravi de… **criait le commentateur Dave Sleeman tandis que McGonagall lui lançait des regards noirs

**\- Ce n'est pas le moment Sleeman **cria la Directrice

**\- Très bien Miss ! Les Serpentards ont récupéré le Souaffle… Passes entre Becket-Parkinson, Parkinson la passe à Albus Potter puis il marque, égalité ! Les Poufsouffles récupèrent le Souaffle… Cognard envoyé par Powell sur Weasley qui l'évite de justesse ! Un deuxième cognard arrive lançait par Goyle… et touche le bras de Weasley qui lâche le Souaffle en faveur des Serpentards ! La petite Ruby Crivey lance alors un cognard sur Becket qui lâche le Souaffle récupéré ensuite par Bones ! Bones-Koch puis Koch-Weasley et BUUUUT ! **

L'heure allait bientôt expiré et le score était maintenant de 200 à 170 pour les Poufsouffles. Dominique en avait quelque peu marre.

**\- Apparemment Kean, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle a vu le vif d'or ! Bluff ou réalité ? En tout cas les deux Attrapeurs : Malefoy et Kean sont côte à côte et poursuivent la balle dorée qui descend profondément en dessous des anneaux de Serpentards mais… OH ! Logan Kean se prend un cognard dans le ventre lançait par Goyle ! Le Capitaine de Poufsouffle se reprend mais c'est trop tard ! Le vif d'or est attrapé par Scorpius Malefoy ! Serpentard GAAAGNE ! 200 à 320 pour Serpentard !**

Dominique était énervée par cette défaite, elle enleva ses gants de rage en se rassemblant avec son équipe en ligne, ils devaient serrer la main de l'équipe adverse. Elle était la dernière de la file et quand ses doigts touchèrent ceux de Zachary, ils s'attardèrent.

**\- Bien joué** lui murmura-t-il

**\- A toi aussi** murmura-t-elle à son tour

La blonde regarda des deux côtés si quelqu'un les regardait et planta un baiser sur la joue du brun puis elle partit en direction des vestiaires. Après une douche bien mérité, elle se mit à rougir en pensant au Serpentard, cependant ses pensées furent bien vite balayés par le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle prépare sa valise pour rentrer chez elle pendant les vacances avant Halloween qui commençait le vendredi soir même et qui se finissait le mercredi 2 Novembre. Cette tradition avait commencé après la Guerre, les parents voulant voir plus de fois leurs enfants pendant la période scolaire.

**\- Vous avez bien joué** lui fit son cousin Albus dans la Grande Salle

**\- Vous étiez plus forts !**

**\- Oui mais notre jeu n'était pas si en cohésion que le vôtre ! Et si Kean n'avait pas reçu ce cognard, l'issue du match aurait peut-être était différent** continua Scorpius Malefoy

**\- C'est vrai ! D'ailleurs je dois aller voir ce dernier à l'infirmerie pour savoir si ça va mieux ! Au revoir les garçons et pas trop de conneries ! Ou alors prévenez-moi à l'avance ça serait mieux, que je ne sois pas dans les parages ! **fit Dominique en leur faisant un clin d'œil

Elle se rendit au chevet de son meilleur ami qui se trouvait finalement avec deux côtes cassées. Dans le monde du Quidditch ce n'était pas très important et en moins d'une journée c'était fini mais bon, ça faisait quand même un mal de chien !

Le samedi matin arriva et tous ceux qui rentraient chez eux pour la semaine étaient dans un wagon du Poudlard Express. Le train arriva à la gare de King's Cross vers 17h, les parents attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de leurs enfants. Dominique salua ses parents, sa sœur et tous ses oncles et tantes puis partit en direction de la Chaumière aux Coquillages avec sa famille. Dominique passa ses vacances entre la chaumière, le Terrier et le 12, square Grimmaurd où s'enchaînaient les réunions de famille et les réunions de l'Ordre qui était toujours active afin de pouvoir échanger des dîners entre amis. Le 31 Octobre, l'Ordre organisa un immense repas d'Halloween où furent conviées toute les personnes ayant aidées à la guerre : Les Weasley, Potter, Londubat, Lovegood, Doge, Figg, Jones, Hagrid, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Brown, Boot, Chang, Crivey, Dubois… mais aussi les Serpentards contre Voldemort comme Narcissa et Drago Malefoy, Zabini, Parkinson… Une grosse rencontre se préparait ! Le repas devait se faire au 12, square Grimmaurd dans le jardin qui avait été agrandit et qui accueillait de nombreux sortilèges pour ne pas alerter les voisins. A 18h tapantes, Dominique était dans la cuisine en train d'aider les autres femmes présentes, le dîner ne commençant qu'à 20h. A 19h, les invités commencèrent à arriver, la blonde les salua d'une froideur sans pareil car elle n'aimait pas vraiment les personnes qu'y arrivaient : la fille de Lavande Brown, le fils de Terry Boot, les jumelles de Cho Chang, et pleins d'autres… Tout le monde s'était installé dans le jardin, la jeune femme toujours dans la cuisine quand on sonna encore une fois, personne ne semblait avoir entendu alors Dominique alla ouvrir :

**\- Bonsoir ! Je suis Théodore Nott, voici ma femme Elena et mon fils Zach…**

**\- Ary… Bonsoir ! Je suis Dominique Weasley, la fille de Bill et Fleur **fit la blonde en louchant sur le brun qui la regardait les sourcils froncés, elle les laissa entrer puis retourna dans la cuisine où elle avait à faire.

**\- Je ne te savais pas cuisinière**, fit une voix derrière la faisant sursauter, la blonde se retourna pour voir le Serpentard, puis continua à faire la salade

**\- Tu ne sais pas tant de choses sur moi **répliqua-t-elle

**\- Plus que tes « amis » cependant**, souffla le brun dans son oreille la faisant frissonner

**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !** cingla-t-elle

**\- Ose me dire qu'ils n'ont pas été surpris quand ils t'ont vu sur le terrain…**

**\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! **cria presque Dominique en se retournant remarquant alors la proximité de leurs deux corps la faisant rougir, ce que remarqua bien Zachary

**\- Oh mais si… Tu as changé parce-que tu t'en veux !**

**\- N'importe-quoi !**

**\- Je sais très bien que tu ne dis pas tes réels intérêts à tes soi-disant ami**s, déclara Nott s'approchant de plus en plus de la blonde, se collant presque à elle

**\- C-C'est f-faux !** bégaya la blonde en rougissant de plus en plus

**\- Je ne te crois pas **fit le brun en inclinant sa tête vers la sienne, puis il embrassa ses lèvres et murmura contre elle : **Tu as toujours été amoureuse de moi, c'est dingue !** continua cruellement le Serpentard

La seule chose qu'il vit avant qu'elle ne le gifle, ce fût une unique larme coulant de son œil droit, Dominique s'approcha alors de l'oreille de Zachary et lui dit :

**\- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, toi aussi Nott,** puis dans un élan de colère déclara, **tu le regretteras ! **

Dominique partit de rage au jardin en prenant les plats à apporter. Personne ne fit attention à elle, les personnes étaient séparées dans des groupes qui riaient aux éclats, laissant la blonde passer pour mettre les plats sur une table qui servait de buffet. La blonde se dirigea naturellement vers son cousin Albus qui parlait avec Lily, Rose et Scorpius.

**\- Ça va Dom, t'as pas l'air bien ? **fit Lily

\- **Ça va trèèès bien ma petite rousse préférée** déclara la septième année en ébouriffant Lily Luna Potter

**\- Et Dom, James et Fred ont réussi à piquer de l'alcool aux adultes, on se retrouve à minuit dans le salon du deuxième étage ! Normalement tous les « jeunes » seront là **fit Albus en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive

**\- Enfin quelque-chose qui va me remonter le moral** soupira la Poufsouffle d'aise, sinon **comment ça va vous deux ?** demanda-t-elle à Rose et Scorpius

**\- Très bien **déclara le jeune Malefoy accroché au bras de sa petite amie Rose Weasley qui rougissait

**\- Vous êtes trop mignons…** dit Dominique en riant

Non loin d'elle se trouvait Alexander Zabini et Zachary Nott qui parlaient tranquillement.

**\- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça **dit le métis

**\- C'est de sa faute** grogna le brun

**\- Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à te faire entendre raison mais je te le dis quand même : c'est vraiment stupide ce que tu as fait, tu vas le regretter…**

Minuit arriva, tous les parents et adultes étaient dans le jardin pendant que tous les jeunes se pressaient dans le salon du deuxième étage où l'alcool coulait à flot. Dominique noya sa peine dans l'alcool la faisant se disputer avec la moitié des personnes présentes, elle dansait avec Jake Dubois quand elle vit un Serpentard que trop connu en faire de même avec Lindsay Flint, la personne que détestait Dominique le plus au monde. Enervée par cette vision, elle embrassa son partenaire de danse tout en regardant Zachary Nott qui la fixait. Elle continua de tournoyer avec le gardien de Gryffondor qui l'embrassa à son tour.

**\- Tu sais, je crois bien que celui que t'essayes de rendre jaloux est énervé **fit le Gryffondor en lui souriant

**\- TU… Ce n'est pas vrai !** fit la Poufsouffle mortifiée

**\- Ce n'est pas très grave ! J'ai apprécié ces quelques baisers mais je préfèrerais qu'on soit amis ! **

**\- Ouais… T'as raison** fit Dominique

**\- Allez, continuons de danser ! Ce Serpentard ne sait pas ce qu'il perd ! **déclara en riant Jake

**\- Merci **souffla la blonde

**\- Ce n'est rien damoiselle…** continua le jeune Dubois en s'agenouillant devant elle pour poser un baiser sur sa main, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme

**\- Puis-je vous emprunter votre partenaire ?** demanda une voix derrière Dominique

**\- Mais bien sûr, **répondit Jake à l'inconnu, puis à l'attention de la blonde, **je te récupèrerais après mon amouuuuuuur ! **ce qui fit rire Dominique aux éclats pendant que le Gryffondor partait laissant la jeune femme à Alexander Zabini

**\- Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Zach**, fit le métis

**\- Allez, vas-y moque toi !** dit la Poufsouffle froidement

**\- Je n'aime pas son comportement envers toi et je ne supporte encore moins Flint !** continua le Serpentard

**\- Au moins je ne suis pas la seule…** murmura Dominique

**\- Ah mais Zachary ne la supporte pas non plus tu sais ! Il fait juste ça pour t'énerver, j'en suis sûr ! **grommela le métis en levant les yeux au ciel

**\- Quel abruti !** grogna la blonde

**\- Je ne te le fais pas dire !** **Il peut être vraiment stupide parfois ! Et la façon dont il me regarde le confirme **souffla Alexander à l'oreille de Dominique

Il la fit tournoyer et quand la musique changea, il s'approcha de Lindsay Flint pour échanger de partenaire, Dominique se retrouvant dans les bras de son ancien ami. Il plaça ses mains sur la taille de la Poufsouffle et les deux 7ème année se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

**\- Tu n'as pas de marque à ce que je vois** fit Dominique

**\- Tu n'as pas frappé fort,** répliqua Zachary Nott la faisant hausser un sourcil

**\- Je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal, c'est sûr !** déclara la blonde froidement

**\- Je suis désolé…**

**\- Tu ne l'es pas, c'est exactement ce que tu as voulu faire !** dit Dominique

**\- Pense ce que tu veux…** souffla le Serpentard énervé

Leur danse se termina avec un certain soulagement pour la jeune Weasley, comme il était 3h du matin, tout le monde commençait à partir et la famille de Fleur et Bill Weasley en fit tout autant. Ce jour-là – car on était déjà le lundi 1er Novembre – le Poudlard Express repartit en direction de l'école de Grande-Bretagne. Dominique, dans le train, retrouva ses amies et pendant que ceux-ci se racontaient leurs vacances, elle repensa aux évènements de la veille qui étaient en quelque sorte un grand pas puisque Nott lui reparlait. Elle pensa aussi au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, enfin Six Sorciers maintenant puisque les délégations françaises et nordiques allaient bientôt arriver, dans exactement 7 jours.

**\- A quoi tu penses Dom ?** demanda Dylan

**\- Pas grand-chose… Au Tournoi surtout…**

**\- Tu devrais mettre ton nom dans la Coupe !** fit Ella

**\- On verra…** répondit la blonde concentrée


	5. Chapitre IV

**Salut tout le monde, voici le quatrième chapitre de _Dominique ou comment contrôler sa vie de Poufsouffle_ !**

**Je remercie Elisys pour avoir commenté, c'est gentil ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**Comme toujours, si vous pouviez mettre une review, ça serait sympa, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, ça m'est égal.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**E.**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

**Le début d'un combat **

Nous étions le 8 Novembre 2021, le jour où les délégations devaient arriver… A 12h, on entendit de la Grande Salle des bruits venant de l'extérieur du château. Rusard arriva essoufflée près de la table des professeurs et cria un retentissant : « Ils sont là ! » faisant rire les élèves qui se précipitèrent vers les fenêtres pour tenter d'apercevoir les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang sortir de leur carrosse et de leur bateau. Les garçons salivèrent devant les jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons pendant que les filles, elles, faisaient la même chose devant les garçons de Durmstrang. Dominique resta plutôt froide face à l'excitation des autres sorciers, ils n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires après tout ! Les élèves des deux autres écoles s'installèrent avec ceux de Poudlard pendant que la Directrice se levait pour faire un discours.

**\- Mes chers élèves, je suis ravie d'accueillir Mme Maxime et Mr Huntley dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ainsi que les étudiants de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. La Coupe a été installée dans la salle des sabliers et je répète encore une fois que seuls ceux âgés de 17 ans pourront participer et que deux étudiants par école seront choisis. Vous pourrez dés à présent déposer votre nom dans la Coupe. Le résultat sera connu demain soir. Bon appétit ! **déclara-t-elle

Dominique retourna à sa Salle Commune en compagnie de ses amis, elle gardait un visage impassible mais au fond d'elle, elle explosait, que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle participer ? Que penserez les autres élèves ? Et si elle était choisie ? Y arriverait-elle ? Elle partit directement s'affaler sur son lit dans son dortoir, ses amis parlant et rigolant sur les canapés noirs de la chaleureuse Salle Commune jaune de Poufsouffle, la laissant ruminer. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de voir le dilemme que rencontrait la blonde, ce qui l'exaspérait un peu. Finalement, quand tout le monde fût couché et qu'elle fût sûre qu'Ella, Dylan et June dormaient, elle se rendit dans la salle des sabliers, sa baguette en main, essayant d'éviter Rusard, Peeves, des professeurs ou même des préfets, elle s'assit dans un coin sombre de la salle, regardant se refléter la lune sur les parois. Elle soupira puis fit un mouvement avec sa baguette en bois de saule qui contenait un crin de licorne faisant apparaître dans sa main un papier où était écrit son prénom et son nom dessus.

**\- Que faire ?** murmura-t-elle

**\- Fais ce que te dicte ton cœur** fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas à côté d'elle

**\- Vous êtes ?** demanda la jeune femme vers le fantôme installé à côté d'elle

**\- Cedric Diggory, ancien élève de Poufsouffle et l'un des Champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers de 1994**

**\- Tu n'es pas censé ne pas être un fantôme ? Pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais vu avant ? **demanda encore une fois Dominique

**\- Dumbledore m'a donné cette forme après ma mort mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire donc je me cachais et ne sortais que la nuit, comme maintenant… **répondit le jeune homme, les yeux dans le vague

**\- Comment un élève de Poufsouffle, sans vouloir t'offenser, a pu être sélectionné ? On n'est pas vraiment connu pour notre courage !**

**\- Le courage n'a pas grand-chose à voir là-dedans, le fait que tu penses ne pas être assez bien pour participer prouve que tu es justement le candidat idéal !** fit le fantôme de 17 ans en souriant

**\- Mon oncle Harry nous a dit que tu étais quand même adulé de tout le monde, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour moi, personne ne voudrait de moi comme l'un des Champions de Poudlard !**

**\- Certes, on m'aimait bien mais ce qui compte c'est ce que ton cœur dit, pas les apparences sous lesquelles tu te caches ! Mets ce papier dans la coupe **! continua Cedric

Dominique se leva, s'avança vers la Coupe, le fantôme la suivant en souriant, elle plaça sa main au-dessus de la Coupe et au moment où elle allait lâchait son papier, elle se ravisa.

**\- Si je mets ce papier, promets-moi que tu te baladeras dans le château le jour comme la nuit !** fit-elle au fantôme

**\- La discussion que l'on a eu avant fait que je te le promets, ne perds pas confiance en toi !** dit Cedric Diggory en souriant

La Poufsouffle lâcha son papier dans la Coupe puis s'en alla dans son dortoir, non sans saluer une dernière fois le fantôme de l'ancien Champion de Poudlard. Elle s'endormit rapidement, sereine, toutes ses appréhensions s'étant envolées après la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Cedric Diggory.

Le lendemain, comme tous les mardis matins, Dominique alla à son cours de Botanique et de Métamorphose et chose étrange, elle sourit à ses camarades. Certes, elle savait sourire et elle le faisait souvent avec ses amis de Poufsouffle, cependant, elle ne le faisait jamais avec les élèves des autres maisons, ce qui choqua un peu ceux-ci. Le midi, les étudiants de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang les retrouvèrent pour manger et l'après-midi se finit par Etudes des Runes et Sortilèges, les cours se finissant à 17h30 ce jour-là pour les résultats. Tout le monde se réunit dans la salle des Sabliers qui avait été agrandit pour l'occasion. Les premières années se pressaient sur les bancs du bas, tandis que les septièmes années se trouvaient au fond, tout le monde attendait que les Directeurs appellent les Champions. Minerva McGonagall se plaça à côté de la Coupe avec Madame Maxime et Mr Huntley puis elle prit la parole :

**\- Et voici venu le moment que tout le monde attendait avec impatience, nous allons enfin connaître les Champions de chaque école. Je vous rappelle que bien sûr, le fait qu'un garçon et une fille soit tirés au sort n'est pas obligatoire, Mme Maxime veuillez tirer les deux premiers participants de Beauxbâtons !**

**\- Angélique Roux et Gauthier Leroy !**

**\- Veuillez vous diriger vers la Salle qui servira aux Champions à ma droite ! **fit McGonagall, **à vous maintenant Mr Huntley pour Durmstrang**

**\- Milan Jensen et Andréas Nielsen !**

**\- Allez rejoindre les élèves de Beauxbâtons s'il-vous-plaît messieurs… Et maintenant pour Poudlard :…**

Dominique sentit son pouls s'accélérait, elle serrait avec force le banc sur lequel elle se trouvait…

**\- Dominique Weasley ! **

La blonde sentit le sang battre contre ses tempes, seuls ses camarades de Poufsouffle l'applaudissaient ainsi que les personnes de sa famille, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle avança lentement et dignement vers la Directrice qui la regardait avec son regard malicieux. Minerva attrapa le dernier papier qui sortait de la Coupe :

**\- Zachary Nott !**

Les Serpentards applaudirent tandis que tous les autres élèves se taisaient, encore une fois. Évidemment, Dominique aurait dû comprendre dés le départ, ils ne voulaient pas d'eux comme champions pour l'école. Alors pour énerver toutes les personnes en face d'elle, elle applaudit avec les verts et argent, après tout, ils allaient être partenaires ! Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle des Champions où les attendaient ceux de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. Les élèves de l'école française les regardaient, dédaigneux, de même pour l'un des garçons de l'école nordique. Dominique leva les yeux au ciel et les fixa froidement. Derrière elle se profilait les trois Directeurs ainsi que quelques professeurs. Tout le monde s'assit sur un fauteuil ou un canapé de la pièce

**\- La première épreuve se fera le vendredi 26 Novembre, demain vous aurez une interview avec Rita Skeeter pour la Gazette du Sorcier** fit McGonagall, légèrement énervée par le fait que la journaliste est été réhabilitée, **après ceci, les écoles repartiront chez eux pour revenir le 22 Novembre afin de se préparer à l'épreuve. Soyez ici demain à 10h, vous pouvez partir pour dîner maintenant !**

Dominique regarda partir les professeurs et les élèves, elle se posait plusieurs questions sur le fait qu'elle est été choisie par la Coupe… Avec Zachary Nott, en plus… Coup du destin ou tout simplement malchance ? La jeune fille soupira et quand elle crût enfin être seule, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

**\- Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi ?**

**\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais prise. **Fit Zachary apparaissant devant elle

**\- Tu aurais p't'être préféré Lindsay Flint ? Après tout comme c'est ta copine, c'est normal !**

**\- C'est pas ma copine !** grogna le Serpentard

**\- Mais bien sûr !** souffla Dominique excédée

**\- Cette pimbêche n'est pas assez intelligente pour participer à un Tournoi de cette envergure, elle n'en a pas la capacité ! **

**\- Tu sais que je pourrais prendre ça pour un compliment ? **demanda la blonde en souriant furtivement

**\- Fais comme tu veux** grommela Zachary Nott en sortant de la salle

La jeune fille attendit quelques minutes avant de partir, elle aussi, dans la Grande Salle afin de manger. Elle s'assit à la table en face de ses amis qui la regardaient silencieux. Pendant qu'elle mangeait Dominique sentait les regards des gens autour d'elle, la faisant se sentir mal à l'aise.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** grogna la blonde aux personnes qui la fixaient les faisant baisser les yeux

**\- Je suis contente pour toi** fit Dylan doucement

**\- Tu vas tout déchirer ! **affirma June

**\- Ouaip' pas de soucis contre les autres écoles** fit le Capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch

**\- T'aurais quand même pu nous le dire !** dit Ella, d'un ton de reproche

**\- Je l'ai décidé hier soir, vous dormiez quand j'y suis allée… **

**\- T'avais tout le temps de nous le dire aujourd'hui !** continua sa meilleure amie

**\- Je savais pas comment vous le dire, j'ai pas eu le temps non plus. **Répliqua Dominique

**\- N'importe-quoi ! T'es vraiment stupide ! **cria Ella, en sortant de la Grande Salle, laissant une Dominique interloquée

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? **demanda-t-elle

**\- Je ne sais pas… je crois bien qu'elle n'a pas aimé le fait que tu ne lui en es pas parlé alors que t'es sa meilleure amie… **fit Dylan

**\- Fais chier !** grommela la blonde en sortant elle aussi de la Grande Salle, remarquant alors les regards des élèves qui la suivaient, **et arrêtez de me fixer !**

Elle vit du coin de l'œil la participante de Beauxbâtons, Angélique Roux, se moquer d'elle, la mettant un peu plus en rogne. Dominique la trouvait hypocrite et imbue d'elle-même, elle n'avait même pas parlé – ne serait-ce qu'une fois – aux élèves de Poudlard et avait même terrorisé une première année, pour dire… La Poufsouffle se rendit dans son dortoir espérant trouver sa meilleure amie, seulement celle-ci avait jeté un sort sur son lit ce qui rendait l'accès impossible. La jeune femme n'eut donc, d'autres choix et finalement s'installa sur l'une des tables de la Salle Commune, essayant de faire son devoir de Sortilèges. Peu à peu les personnes affluèrent dans la salle, ils la félicitèrent tous, pour la grande majorité, car étant en Poufsouffle, tout est une question d'amitié et de respect de l'autre. Ce ne sont pas des hippies mais… Ils s'aiment quoi ! Alors le fait qu'une de leurs camarades participent au Tournoi est un grand moment pour eux. Quand plus personne ne fit attention à elle, Dominique décida de partir dans le château afin de se rendre aux cuisines qui n'étaient pas très loin de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles. Elle caressa la poire sur le tableau qui se transforma et elle put enclencher la porte qui s'ouvrit.

**\- Que voulez-vous jeune maîtresse ?** demanda un elfe de maison du nom de Winnie

**\- Ce que vous voudrez bien m'apporter Winnie, vous n'êtes pas obligée !** fit Dominique

**\- C'est que Winnie sait que la jeune maîtresse va participer au Tournoi et Winnie veut que Poudlard gagne ! Donc Winnie va apporter quelques mets à la jeune maîtresse !**

**\- C'est très gentil de ta part Winnie, merci !**

L'elfe de maison partit chercher des plats et revint en transplanant. Elle mit Dominique de bonne humeur en lui servant des tartes et des petits gâteaux ainsi que du thé tout en discutant avec elle, la Poufsouffle la connaissait depuis sa première année. En effet, c'est en première année que Dominique avait découvert les cuisines. Elle avait beaucoup entendu ses oncles et tantes en parler, enfin surtout George qui lui racontait souvent ses excursions avec la carte des Maraudeurs – qui avait été malheureusement remise à James et Albus… Comme la cape d'invisibilité, normal ! – et la jeune fille avait voulu découvrir les passages secrets du château. Elle était sortie presque tous les soirs en compagnie de Zachary et un jour, en attendant devant la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, ils avaient vu sortir James, les mains pleines de victuailles, au détour d'un couloir. Ils avaient donc pris le chemin inverse et étaient tombés devant le tableau. Ils avaient cherché pendant des heures la façon d'entrer et, ayant marre de chercher, Dominique avait scruté le tableau avec attention, effleurant les contours des fruits et c'est à ce moment-là que furent découvertes les cuisines !

Le lendemain, Dominique arriva un peu avant 10h afin de se préparer pour son interview. Sa tante Hermione lui avait parlé de Rita Skeeter et la Poufsouffle ne voulait pas vraiment la rencontrer. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, la journaliste lui sauta dessus en lui disant qu'elle devait mettre d'autres vêtements pour les photos, ce qui fit soupirer la jeune femme. Rita lui avait passé une robe noire avec l'écusson de Poudlard – en même temps, par rapport avec l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons, c'était sûr que la robe de Poudlard n'était pas très classe – et la dirigea vers un paravent, elle se changea en vitesse et attendit que tout le monde arrive.

**\- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer ! On va d'abord prendre des photos de groupe puis des duos et enfin des photos individuelles ! Après on passera aux interviews !**

Le photographe de la Gazette du Sorcier les plaça et pris quelques photos, il eut du mal à faire sourire les candidats de Durmstrang, Milan Jensen et Andréas Nielsen ainsi que le Serpentard Zachary Nott. Puis vint les photographies en duos, Dominique et Zachary passèrent les derniers et le stress était montait chez la noire et jaune, elle se plaça près du Serpentard et attendit qu'on prenne des photos.

**\- Rapprochez-vous encore, non pas comme ça, Zachary met ta main droite sur sa hanche droite ! Dominique met ta droite sur son polo ! Voilà ! Maintenant regardez-vous ! Souriez quand même ! Plus naturel !**

La blonde sentait des picotements là où le brun la tenait, elle sentit sa main accrochait le polo du jeune homme et leurs yeux étaient aimantés, Dominique sourit timidement au jeune homme qui esquissa un sourire en coin. La Poufsouffle le dévorait du regard.

**\- PARFAIT ! On est prêt pour les séances individuelles maintenant !** cria le photographe les faisant sortir de leur bulle

Après être passée seule sous le feu des appareils, Dominique fût appelée pour passer l'interview.

**\- Alors Dominique,** roucoula Rita Skeeter, **tu es la fille de Fleur Delacour et de Bill Weasley… Qu'est-ce que ta mère pense du fait que tu participes ? **

**\- Elle est contente pour moi, du moment que je fais ce qui me rend heureuse, ça lui va ! **répondit-t-elle froidement

**\- Tu n'as pas été surprise de savoir que tu participerais ? Un Poufsouffle participait c'est déjà étrange mais pas improbable, mais une fille de Poufsouffle…**

**\- Le fait que je sois à Poufsouffle n'a rien à voir** déclara Dominique

**\- Ah et pourquoi ça ?** continua la journaliste en haussant les sourcils

**\- Ce n'est pas parce-que je suis à Poufsouffle, qui est seulement dû au fait que j'aime les personnes qui m'entoure, que je ne suis pas capable de pouvoir gagner cette coupe ! Les Poufsouffles ont le droit d'être intelligent comme les Serdaigles, d'être courageux comme les Gryffondors ou parfois sournois comme les Serpentards ! Seulement un Poufsouffle peut avoir ses qualités en lui mais dans un degré moins fort que les élèves de ces maisons ! Etre Poufsouffle ne veut pas dire être stupide !** fit la septième année en colère

**\- Et bien,** fit la journaliste acide, **on verra ça…**

**\- Je vais vous rappeler certaines choses Miss Skeeter ! C'est que d'une part quand Harry Potter a participé au Tournoi, cette année-là, le champion de Poudlard était un Poufsouffle, il s'appelait Cedric Diggory et si l'un des sbires de Voldemort ne l'avait pas tué ! Et d'autre part, n'oubliez pas qu'Hermione Granger est l'une de mes tantes et que je me rappelle très bien qu'elle vous avait coincé lorsque vous étiez sous votre forme d'animagus ! Vous êtes vraiment perfide ! **répliqua la digne fille de Fleur et Bill Weasley

Dominique partit le menton haut et la mine fière, après tout elle avait rabattu son clapet à la mauvaise et imbuvable Rita Skeeter ! La Championne de Beauxbâtons la regarda méchamment en sortant ce dont ne se souciait guère la Poufsouffle qui voulait juste arrangé les choses avec sa meilleure amie.

Nous étions maintenant le 17 Novembre 2021, un mercredi pluvieux et pourtant important puisque Gryffondor affrontait Serdaigle ! Dominique, emmitouflée dans son manteau noir avait mis une grosse écharpe, un bonnet et des mitaines de couleur or afin de ne pas être glacée pendant le match. Son cousin, James, était le capitaine de Gryffondor et l'Attrapeur de l'équipe, le connaissant, Dominique savait qu'il était stressé depuis minimum deux jours. La Poufsouffle savait que Gryffondor pouvait perdre contre Serdaigle, même si les studieux aiglons travaillaient toujours d'arrache-pied, ils pouvaient être des adversaires redoutables car ils étudiaient avec attention les jeux de leurs opposants et organisaient de belles stratégies.

**\- Salut tout le mooooooonde ! Je suis votre commentateur préféré D-D-D-DAAAAAVE SLEEMAN ! **cria le prénommé Dave Sleeman au micro

**\- Un peu de retenue Mr Sleeman s'il-vous-plaît !** fit la Directrice McGonagall, agacée

**\- Voici que les joueurs entrent en scène ! Gryffondor contre Serdaigle ! Les capitaines se serrent la main… Tout le monde se met en place et... Le coup de sifflet retentit ! Le Souaffle est attrapée par le canon de Gryffondor Serena MacMillan ! Je serais prêt à te recevoir après le match chérie !**

A cette phrase, Dominique vit Logan serrait ses poings contre lui, elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Elle savait qu'il ne supportait qu'on parle de la fille qu'il aime comme ça et que si ça continuait il allait se ruer sur Dave pour le frapper. La Poufsouffle prit les devants et lança un sort à Sleeman qui reçut une trombe d'eau sur la tête faisant grésiller sa voix qui avait été amplifié, faisant rire tout le stade. Personne n'avait remarqué que c'était la jeune Weasley qui l'avait fait. Après 1h et demie de match, ce fût Gryffondor qui l'emporta sur Serdaigle laissant les supporters vaquaient à leurs occupations. Bientôt allait arriver la première épreuve du Tournoi des Six Sorciers et Dominique avait un peu peur de ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

**Comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, rien de bien intéressant dans ce chapitre, ce n'est qu'une transition ! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre : la Première épreuve !**

**A la prochaine !**


	6. Chapitre V

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Voici le 5ème chapitre ! Il a mis du temps à venir car j'essaye d'avoir au moins le chapitre suivant d'écrit avant de poster... Bref, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la review !**

**Eylae :)**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages à peu près tous à J.K. Rowling et l'univers aussi !

* * *

**Chapitre V**

**Première confrontation**

On y était. Le vendredi 26 Novembre 2021. La première épreuve du Tournoi allait commencer dans un peu moins de deux heures. Dominique, s'était levée à 7heures, les cours de la journée avaient été annulés et tout le monde était en effervescence. La Poufsouffle ne s'étant toujours pas réconciliée avec Ella, avait décidé de se lever tôt afin de ne pas croiser beaucoup de personnes dans la Grande Salle. Bon, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas croiser non plus la pimbêche de Beauxbâtons qui, elle, venait petit-déjeuner à 9heures tous les jours. La blonde était stressée par l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui et ne voulait pas accentuer son état avec l'horripilante façon qu'avait Angélique de la fixer avec son air suffisant et sa voix de crécelle irritante.

Dominique se rendit dans la Grande Salle où seulement une dizaine d'élèves mangeait, les autres ayant profité du fait de l'annulation des cours pour dormir plus longtemps. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors où sa cousine Lily était en train de manger. La rousse, joyeuse comme à son habitude, réussit à lui rendre quelque peu confiance en elle.

**\- J'te dis pas comment James était ébahi de ne pas avoir été choisi par la Coupe ! Il était vraiment contrarié du fait que ce soit Nott et toi ! ça lui apprendra à être prétentieux !** lui raconta pour la énième fois sa cousine

**\- Je le comprends… Qui pourrait penser que j'y arriverais ?**

**\- Moi !** fit Lily, **tu es de loin la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, même si tu fais semblant d'être froide avec les autres ! Et quand tu veux tu peux être vraiment courageuse, tu aurais pu tomber à Gryffondor !**

**\- Je suis d'accord avec elle** fit une voix derrière elle

**\- Cedric, ça fait longtemps** **!** déclara Dominique au fantôme qui s'était maintenant placé à côté d'elle

**\- Je vous avais fait une promesse, j'étais sûr que vous seriez prise !** fit en souriant l'ectoplasme

**\- Je suis vos traces** répliqua en riant la Poufsouffle

**\- Et bien, sachant ma fin, je ne pense pas que vous voudriez la même** dit malicieusement Cedric Diggory

**\- Mais vous avez gagné** fit doucement Lily

**\- C'est vrai… Mais à quel prix ? **souffla l'ex-Poufsouffle**, heureusement que toute menace est écartée maintenant !**

**\- Tout se passera bien Cedric, je vous le promets ! Savez-vous que Rita Skeeter m'a explicitement dit que je ne pourrais pas gagner étant une Poufsouffle ?**

**\- Quel parasite cette femme ! **

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai réussi à prouver que les Poufsouffles sont dignes de réussir ! **déclara fièrement Dominique

**\- C'est bien ! Elle ne mérite pas d'être redevenue journaliste !** fit Cedric en souriant, **Je vais devoir vous laisser mesdemoiselles, au revoir et bonne chance pour cette après-midi !**

**\- Au revoir **! firent les deux cousines au fantôme

Après cette conversation la blonde était beaucoup plus détendue et alla dans la salle réservée aux Champions sur les coups de 10h afin de se préparer. Là-bas, elle s'habilla de la tenue des Champions de Poudlard, un pantalon noir serré et une tunique noire, surmontée d'un gilet arrivant aux cuisses noir et or, pour la Poufsouffle où l'écusson de Poudlard était brodé de façon artistique sur une grande partie du côté gauche. Elle attacha ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute afin de ne pas être gênée et attendit patiemment l'heure tout en révisant pour son examen de potions de la semaine suivante. On leur apporta un plat au moment de déjeuner Winnie l'elfe de maison lui parla quelques instants, laissant à Dominique le temps d'apercevoir un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de sa concurrente de Beauxbâtons. Encore une fille qui aurait pu finir à Serpentard, elle se serait bien entendu avec Lindsay Flint pensa la Poufsouffle. Enfin, à 13h30, ils se rendirent tous sur le terrain de Quidditch où des écrans géants magiques avaient été placés en face de chaque tribune, les élèves se pressaient pour trouver une place et on dirigea les six concurrents vers une tente.

**\- Vous n'avez le droit qu'à votre baguette, elle vous permettra de trouver ce qu'il vous faut **fit Adrian Pucey, le professeur de Potions mystérieusement quand les six furent en face de lui

**\- Je précise**, fit la Directrice McGonagall, **que la triche, le vol entre concurrents et la bagarre sont proscrits et tout manquement au règlement sera accompagné d'une pénalité !**

**\- L'épreuve vous sera expliquée dans une vingtaine de minutes, quand les élèves seront installés, pendant ce temps, mettez-vous avec votre binôme et cherchez ce qui vous attend afin de préparer une stratégie au mieux ! N'oubliez pas que des petits oiseaux vous suivront afin de vous filmer **continua Mme Maxime

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang se mirent chacun de leur côté, laissant Dominique, soucieuse avec un Zachary Nott indifférent. Ils s'assirent dans l'autre coin de la pièce.

**\- Je pense que ça a un rapport avec les Potions** déclara soudainement Dominique

**\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange que Pucey vienne nous dire de ne prendre que notre baguette alors que normalement, ça aurait dû être le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… On va sûrement devoir faire une potion ! **fit Zachary en réfléchissant

**\- Si on doit faire une potion, ça va alors… On est tout les deux les meilleurs dans cette matière !**

**\- Ça ne veut pas dire que la tâche ne sera pas ardue **coupa le Serpentard

**\- Mais quelque part, c'est rassurant ! **souffla la Poufsouffle

**\- On aura aucun soucis à se faire **répliqua Zachary impassible, **ceux de Beauxbâtons sont trop orgueilleux, ils vont déclencher un esclandre en plein milieu de l'épreuve et ceux de Durmstrang sont… sots !** continua le vert et argent, faisant sourire la blonde

**\- Merci… **bégaya Dominique

**\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre, c'est juste pour cette raison que je te dis ça… **commença le brun

**\- Approchez-vous, vous allez entrer sur le terrain ! Beauxbâtons en premier, puis Durmstrang et enfin Poudlard !**

\- … **Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour la concurrente de Beauxbâtons, c'est une potiche, tu vaux bien mieux qu'elle !** poursuivit le Serpentard en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la tente, laissant la Poufsouffle coite pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne.

Les Champions furent applaudis à tout rompre en entrant sur le terrain, les visages fermés ou impassibles pour la plupart des concurrents, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas pour Angélique Leroux qui servit à tous ses admirateurs un sourire débordant d'hypocrisie en les saluant de la main et en leur envoyant des baisers, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à la Poufsouffle.

**\- Mes chers élèves ! Je suis le Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shacklebolt, je suis ici pour vous présenter la première épreuve du Tournoi ! Elle consistera à ce que chaque duo prépare une potion qui sera inscrite sur le papier qu'ils tireront au sort. Oui, je sais, ça vous paraît simple, cependant, là où réside le véritable défi est qu'ils devront trouver tous leurs ingrédients dans la nature, rien de ce que vous mettrez dans cette potion ne devra venir du château !**

Des acclamations se firent à cette annonce et chaque duo attendit de pouvoir tirer au sort. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons tombèrent sur la potion d'Amortentia, pour Durmstrang, le philtre de Confusion et pour le duo de Poudlard la potion Felix Felicis, la potion connue pour être très difficile à faire. Des chaudrons, les outils nécessaires et une étagère remplie de livres de potions et de botaniques apparurent au centre.

**\- Tout le monde devant son chaudron, le premier duo qui pensera avoir réussi sa potion devra prélever un échantillon, courir vers le réceptacle qui se trouve devant les anneaux et placer leur échantillon dedans. Si il est déterminé que votre potion est bien faite, vous avez gagné la première épreuve. Vous êtes bien tous prêts ? Et… 3, 2, 1… PARTEZ ! **continua le Ministre

Dominique ne se pressa pas et regarda ses concurrents se précipiter vers les livres, essayant de chercher la bonne potion.

**\- Je vais chercher le manuel **déclara la Poufsouffle

**\- Vas-y et dépêche-toi !**

**\- Facile **souffla la blonde, **Revelo potion Felix Felicis !** lança-t-elle, faisant léviter trois livres devant elle à la page ciblée

**\- Pas mal…** grommela le Serpentard en prenant l'un des livres

Ils lurent attentivement chaque ligne des manuels, découvrant que sur certains les ingrédients étaient différents. Ils écrivirent donc les ingrédients communs aux trois livres et firent une liste de ce qui pourrait être rajouté au vue des explications.

**\- Il faudrait mieux qu'on commence à chercher ce qu'il nous faut **déclara Dominique après avoir fait la liste

**\- Tu sais où on pourrait trouver les ingrédients ?** demanda Zachary

**\- L'aconit aux abords de la Forêt Interdite, le Dictame dans la Forêt, la ****Mandragore, il y en a près de la barrière de Poudlard, ****Mimbulus Mimbletonia, je crois bien qu'il y a un plant près de la serre, le Voltiflor, il y en a près du lac, l'algue, dans le lac et l'œil de crapaud… Il nous faut juste en trouver un… **fit la Poufsouffle

**\- L'Acromantula, il y a un élevage dans la Forêt Interdite, ça avait être difficile par contre de prendre de la bave… la salamandre, on en trouve un peu partout… Jus de sangsue, on trouvera bien une de ces limaces dans le lac… **continua le vert et argent

**\- C'est tout sinon… Quoi qu'on pourrait prendre un ou deux scarabées au cas où… Et l'œil de Strangulot, ça ne peut qu'améliorer notre potion…**

**\- Tu as raison… **

**\- Comment on procède ? On cherche ensemble ou… ? **demanda la jeune femme

**\- On peut d'abord aller chercher les ingrédients qui sont dans la Forêt ou aux abords de celle-ci, il vaut mieux être à deux, Poudlard est peut-être en bons termes avec les centaures, ils sont tout de même très colériques devant les élèves… Après on verra ! **proposa le Serpentard

**\- Parfait, allons-y !**

Dominique prit le panier qui se trouvait près du chaudron avec des bocaux puis ils partirent en direction de la Forêt sous les regards inquisiteurs des étudiants, impatients de découvrir ce qui allait se passer. Les deux élèves de Poudlard parcoururent la distance qui les séparait de leur premier lieu, ils ramassèrent précautionneusement l'aconit, qu'ils mirent dans leur premier bocal et entrèrent dans la Forêt. Même si il faisait jour, dans l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, le noir était complet. Dominique sortit sa baguette et marmonna un **« Lumos »** qui leur permit de chercher attentivement le dictame et l'acromantula. Ils trouvèrent le premier facilement, ils cueillirent la plante en n'oubliant pas de prendre les racines avec. Puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt à la recherche de l'énorme araignée, ce qui ne réjouissait pas la Poufsouffle. Elle suivait le Serpentard en essayant de rester près de lui, ne voulant pas se perdre.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la partie la plus sombre de la forêt, des araignées se trouvaient sur tout le chemin et devenaient de plus en plus grosses, leur montrant qu'ils arrivaient au but. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent devant une colonie d'acromantulas, la plus grande, sûrement le chef, s'approcha d'eux.

**\- Vous êtes notre petit-déjeuner ? **demanda-t-elle, se léchant dents

**\- Je ne crois pas** fit durement le Serpentard

**\- Alors que venez-vous faire ici mes mignons ?** demanda encore l'araignée en les frôlant

Dominique s'interrogeait sur la façon dont ils pourraient demander la bave de l'araignée mais ses efforts ne servirent à rien.

**\- On veut votre bave !** répondit franchement Zachary

La Poufsouffle soupira, elle espérait que ça n'avait pas vexé l'acromantula, après tout, c'est un peu vicieux.

**\- Et qu'allez-vous en faire ?** grogna l'araignée

**\- On veut fabriquer une potion !** déclara la blonde, qui n'avait pas parlé jusque-là

**\- Et bien… C'est regrettable, si l'on ne peut pas vous manger, vous n'aurez pas notre bave !**

Dominique souffla de peur à cette phrase, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire contre un troupeau d'araignées ? Son compagnon n'avait pas l'air du tout impressionné et attrapa une acromantula qui s'était rapproché d'eux en bavant – sûrement à cause de la probabilité qu'ils allaient être leur prochain dîner – et d'une main experte récupéra la bave qu'il mit dans un bocal. Il se mit à courir, emportant la Poufsouffle avec lui. Ils coururent longtemps, sans un mot, essayant de semer les araignées qui les suivaient, puis ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt et purent enfin sortir de cet endroit.

**\- On a eu chaud**, fit la blonde en jetant un coup d'œil vers le lieu qu'ils venaient de quitter

**\- Pas de temps à perdre, allons au lac !**

Le duo parcourut la distance qui les séparait du lac et se lancèrent un sortilège de Tête-en-bulle afin de pouvoir respirer dans l'eau. Dominique posa son panier avec leurs ingrédients et se déshabilla en partie, afin de pouvoir nager correctement. Elle entendit des sifflements au loin, ce qui la fit se rendre compte que, jusque là, elle avait oublié que tout le monde les voyait sur les écrans magiques, la faisant rougir.

**\- Je vais chercher le strangulot** et le crapaud déclara-t-elle

**\- Je m'occupe de l'algue et de la sangsue alors… **

La blonde, avant de sauter dans l'eau, ramassa le Voltiflor, qu'elle mit dans un nouveau bocal. Elle prit sa baguette et plongea dans l'eau glacée du lac. Elle trouva rapidement un crapaud, qu'elle captura en moins de deux, puis elle partit à la recherche du Strangulot. Elle savait que ces créatures restaient près des algues, donc elle se rapprocha de celle-ci, voyant au loin le Serpentard prendre ce qui leur fallait. Alors qu'elle regardait Zachary, elle sentit une morsure à sa jambe, elle se débattit en voyant un strangulot l'attaquait et lança un « Stupéfix » à la créature qui s'arrêta en un instant. La Poufsouffle, soulagée, attrapa l'animal magique et lui lança un « Reducto » afin de le ramener à la surface. Son camarade l'attendait sur la berge et haussa un sourcil quand elle revint, du sang coulant de sa morsure.

**\- Ne dis rien**, fit Dominique en grognant

**\- Ce n'était pas mon intention ! **répliqua sournoisement Zachary

Elle attrapa rageusement ses vêtements qu'elle remit rapidement puis remarqua que leur panier avait disparu.

**\- Où est le panier ?** demanda-t-elle à son compagnon

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Où est le panier ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, il était là tout à l'heure !**

**\- Par Merlin ! Quelqu'un nous a volé nos ingrédients ! **cria la blonde, furieuse

**\- Calme-toi…** répliqua le Serpentard

**\- Et pourquoi ça ? Dis-moi pourquoi je me calmerais ?**

**\- Parce-que l'on sait tous les deux qui aurait pu nous voler**

**\- Angélique… **souffla Dominique

**\- Maintenant, allons chercher ce qu'il nous manque, j'entends déjà McGonagall qui crie sur nos concurrents ! **déclara le Serpentard

Et c'était vrai ! La Poufsouffle pouvait entendre leur Directrice d'où elle se trouvait et tous les cris indignés qui l'accompagnait. Elle grogna encore une fois contre la concurrente de Beauxbâtons puis suivit Zachary chercher les ingrédients qu'il manquait.

La Mandragore, les scarabées, la salamandre et le Mimbulus Mimbletonia furent bien vite trouvé et les deux élèves de Poudlard repartirent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Des acclamations se firent en les voyant arriver, le Ministre de la Magie se leva et déclara que leurs ingrédients volés se trouvaient devant leur chaudron et que les candidats de Beauxbâtons avaient été pénalisé.

**\- Bien, maintenant, passons à la concoction de notre potion** fit Zachary

La Poufsouffle broya les yeux et les scarabées et éminça les plantes, tandis que le Serpentard ajoutait les ingrédients dans le bon ordre et touillait leur préparation. Deux tours dans le sens de l'aiguille d'une montre, vingt-sept à l'inverse… Leurs concurrents n'avaient toujours pas fini leur potion, ce qui leur laissait encore une chance d'y arriver. Une demi-heure plus tard, leur potion avait une couleur d'or fondu, de grosses gouttes sautant à la surface comme des poissons rouges, sans que la moindre particule ne déborde. Satisfaits, le duo transvasa quelques millilitres dans un tube à essai, qu'ils refermèrent à l'aide d'un bouchon. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le réceptacle quand les concurrents de Beauxbâtons coururent vers celui-ci, les bousculant au passage et placèrent leur échantillon à l'endroit qu'il fallait.

**\- Par Merlin**, grogna une nouvelle fois Dominique

**\- Vu la tête de leur potion, ça ne m'a pas l'air bon **répliqua Zachary

Le Serpentard eut raison puisque quelques secondes après, une voix sortit de nulle part déclara que leur potion était mauvaise. Les représentants de Poudlard placèrent alors leur potion à l'emplacement que venait de quitter le tube des français, ils enlevèrent le bouchon et attendirent le résultat. Dominique arrêta de respirer, les poings serrés, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Elle ne remarqua même pas que sa main s'était placée dans celle du Serpentard.

**\- Potion réussie** fit la voix inconnue

Tout Poudlard exulta à cette annonce. La Poufsouffle sauta dans les bras de son partenaire, puis se reprenant soudainement le lâcha et se dirigea vers la tente. Elle s'assit sur l'un des lits et fut bien vit rejointe par Zachary. Ils attendirent en silence le résultat des autres potions, personne ne voulant briser le calme religieux qui baignait l'endroit. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les concurrents de Durmstrang arrivèrent, signant la fin de l'épreuve et l'arrivée en troisième de Beauxbâtons. Angélique lançait des regards foudroyant à la blonde qui ne se laissa pas enlever son sourire, après tout, ils avaient réussi la potion la plus dure à préparer ! La bonne humeur marqua donc le dortoir de Poufsouffle ce soir-là, une fête improvisée avait été organisée pour l'occasion et rien ne put ternir la soirée.

* * *

**Et pour tout vous dire, je me suis fait un calendrier avec de véritables dates afin de ne pas me perdre dans les événements. Alors si vous pensez que ça va vite, sachez que pour moi, ça n'est pas le cas ! **

**A la prochaine ! :)**

**PS: **Si vous pouviez me laisser une review, ce serait sympa ! :D

Et pour les fautes, c'est involontaire ! J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire alors pour me corriger...


	7. Chapitre VI

**Salut tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps, cependant le bac de français approche et j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire, surtout si je veux garder un chapitre d'avance de fait... Bref, bonne lecture !**

**Pol:** Merci de ta review, c'est très gentil, j'apprécie ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre !

**_Disclaimer_: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling pour la plupart !**

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

**Flottement**

Les choses avaient changé depuis la première épreuve, Dominique le sentait au fond d'elle. Les élèves faisaient encore plus attention à elle et elle était souvent dévisagée. Ça lui était déjà arrivé, même très souvent, mais on la fixait de plus en plus et avec un certain dédain, comme si elle n'était pas à la hauteur du titre de Championne de Poudlard. La Poufsouffle ne se fiait guère à ses regards et partageait son temps entre les cours, le Quidditch et ses amis, ignorant royalement ses détracteurs.

Décembre pointa le bout de son nez et fit profiler les premières neiges écossaises. A cette occasion de relâchement au niveau des études, la plupart des élèves passait son temps en dehors de l'enceinte du château, à jouer et s'amuser dans le manteau blanc protecteur. Une journée à Pré-Au-Lard fut annoncée pour le 4 Décembre, deux semaines avant le bal afin que les étudiants aillent s'acheter robes, costumes et cadeaux de Noël.

Le matin du 4 Décembre, Dominique se leva guillerette, la veille elle s'était réconciliée avec Ella.

_**Flash Back**_

_Dominique avait des cernes immenses en dessous de ses yeux, ses cheveux blonds-roux étaient coincés dans un chignon qui laissait apparaître des mèches de cheveux hirsutes, un crayon tenait le tout en place. Cela faisait plusieurs jours, c'est-à-dire, depuis la première épreuve, qu'elle était dans cet état-là. Certes, elle semblait fatiguée et affreusement mal en point, cependant, elle gardait un certain charme, dû sûrement à ses origines Vélane et ses camarades se demandaient comment elle pouvait rester magnifique alors que ça aurait dû être l'inverse. La jeune fille passait ses journées dans la bibliothèque à potasser ses cours, ne voulant pas croiser Ella qui ne lui parlait plus depuis presque un mois et aussi Angélique qui la regardait d'un œil malveillant, heureuse de voir que la fille Weasley n'allait pas bien. Elle sortit de la Bibliothèque à la fermeture, à 18heures et partit manger. Après avoir passé un repas tranquille, elle se leva et partit en direction de son dortoir avant tout le monde. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, elle tomba dans les pommes. Des pas précipités accoururent vers la Poufsouffle. _

_**\- Dom' ! Réveille-toi !**__ criait une voix _

_**\- Il faut qu'on l'allonge sur le canapé, Aidez-moi ! On la soulève au bout de trois, un, deux, trois ! On se dépêche !**_

_**\- Aguamenti !**__ cria une autre voix, faisant apparaître un mince jet d'eau de sa baguette qu'il dirigea vers le visage de la blonde_

_Dominique ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et constata que plusieurs visages étaient au-dessus d'elle, Logan, Ella, Dylan et June. Ella la prit dans ses bras, à la surprise de toutes les personnes présentes._

_**\- Tu m'as fait peur Dom', ne fais plus jamais ça ! Je ne supporterais pas de perdre ma meilleure amie !**__ pépia la brune _

_**\- Tu me pardonnes ? **__demanda Dominique_

_**\- Bien sûr, imbécile !**__ répondit Ella, la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras_

_**\- Par contre là, j'ai un peu de mal à respirer !**__ déclara la blonde, faisant rire ses camarades_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Dominique se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis sa réconciliation. Même si les traces de ses heures perdues sans sommeil restaient, elle avait réussi à mieux dormir la nuit dernière et cela améliorait considérablement son état. Elle alla prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Logan tôt dans la matinée, un entraînement de Quidditch ayant lieu ce matin-là. En effet, le prochain match de Quidditch, opposant Poufsouffle à Serdaigle aura lieu le 15 de ce mois et l'enjeu était de taille : ils devaient gagner.

Après un entraînement intensif, la blonde se doucha dans les vestiaires et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Elle retrouva ses amis qui parlaient à grands renforts de moulinet des bras à propos du bal qui allait avoir lieu et des leçons de danse qui débuteraient ce lundi pour les septièmes années.

**\- Tiens Dom', ça a été l'entraînement ?**

**\- Fatiguant, éreintant et intensif sont les maîtres-mots pour le désigner mais sinon ça va !** déclara la jeune femme en rigolant

**\- Tu pourras quand même venir à Pré-Au-Lard cette après-midi ? **demanda Dylan

**\- Bien sûr !**

**\- On pourra toutes choisir nos robes !** s'extasia Ella

**\- Et bien moi, je vais devoir vous abandonner cette après-midi, j'n'ai pas envie de devoir me trimballer quatre filles qui font du shopping !** fit Logan en nous souriant

**\- Idiot !** répliqua June en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule

**\- Est-ce que tu vas te décider à demander à Serena de t'accompagner ?** demanda Dominique

**\- Je ne sais pas encore…** répondit son meilleur ami, gêné

**\- Au moins pour moi ça va plus vite** fit Ella en rigolant, **j'ai Finn ! Je n'ai pas à me soucier de savoir qui pourrait bien être mon cavalier !**

**\- Dans ces cas-là, on est trois à devoir trouver un cavalier** déclara June

**\- Et moi alors ?** demanda Logan

**\- Mais toi tu l'as trouvé ta cavalière ! Il te suffit juste de lui demander !** répliqua June en le frappant encore une fois affectueusement

**\- Hum… Les filles… Je crois que vous n'êtes que deux…** déclara Dylan, ce qui fit tourner quatre têtes interrogatrices vers elle

**\- Et pourquoi ça ?** demanda suspicieusement Dominique

**\- Et bien… Hum… On m'a invité… Et… Hum… J'ai accepté…** répondit Dylan en rougissant

**\- Génial !** cria Ella, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes, **c'est qui ?**

**\- C'est… James…** répondit Dylan

**\- James… James, mon cousin ? James Potter ? James Sirius Potter ? Fils d'Harry et Ginny Potter ?** demanda Dominique

**\- Lui-même…** murmura leur amie

**\- Alors ça… Je m'y attendais mais alors… Pas du tout !** déclara la blonde en rigolant

**\- Et bien mon cher Logan, je crois bien que tu as intérêt à inviter Serena le plus rapidement possible **fit Ella

**\- Et pourquoi ça ?** demanda l'intéressé

**\- Parce qu'elle vient de remballer son énième soupirant ! Et qu'il va bien y avoir un moment où elle devra accepter !** répondit Dominique

**\- Ouais, tu as raison…** soupira son meilleur ami

Le repas se finit sur une ambiance bon enfant où les rires s'entremêlaient. En début d'après-midi, tous les élèves de la troisième à la septième année allèrent à Pré-Au-Lard. Les quatre jeunes filles se précipitèrent comme toutes les autres vers le magasin de robes.

**\- Ça vous dit chacune fait le shopping d'une autre ?** demanda June

**\- Ouais ! Je choisis la robe de Dylan !** déclara Ella

**\- Je choisis celle de Dominique** fit June

**\- Tu prends celle de June et moi celle d'Ella** **?** demanda la jeune Weasley à sa camarade

**\- Je suis d'accord ! On se rejoint dans une demi-heure** **devant** **les cabines d'essayage !** déclara Dylan

Chacune des filles se dirigea dans une direction différente. La blonde cherchait ce qui pourrait s'accorder avec les cheveux chocolat de sa meilleure amie ainsi qu'avec ses yeux verts dorés. Elle remarqua une jolie robe rouge à bretelles resserrée à la taille et qui descendait en plusieurs bandes de tissus de tailles différentes. La robe s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou mais n'était pas vulgaire, elle irait parfaitement à Ella. Dominique flâna de portants en portants et croisa sa cousine Lily, qu'elle aida à choisir une tenue puis rejoignit ses amies devant les cabines.

**\- Vas-y en première Dylan** fit Ella impatiente de voir la timide jeune femme avec sa trouvaille

Dylan rentra dans la cabine et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard dotait d'une robe rose pâle qui lui laissait son air timide. Sa robe s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses cheveux châtains, sa peau mate et ses yeux marrons, elle descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, moulant son buste, resserrée à la taille par une ceinture en soie et descendant en cascade. Elle ressemblait quelque peu à l'une de ces déesses grecques.

**\- Je crois bien que c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut !** fit June

**\- James va adorer **renchérit Dominique en souriant

**\- A ton tour June ! **déclara Dylan en rougissant et poussant son amie dans une autre cabine

June ressortit de la cabine avec une robe corsetée à lacets avec une surjupe en soie et un dos plissé dans les tons violets. Elle avait attachée très rapidement ses cheveux noirs de jais dans un chignon lâche qui s'harmonisait tout comme ses yeux sombres avec une petite lueur dorée avec sa tenue.

**\- Pas besoin de me dire ce que vous en pensez, je la prends ! **fit June malicieusement faisant rire ses amies

Puis ce fût autour d'Ella qui aima beaucoup sa robe, répétant plusieurs fois que le rouge lui allait comme un gant. Et enfin, Dominique passa dans la cabine. June lui avait passé sa robe en lui disant qu'elle serait parfaite pour la Championne de Poudlard. Elle l'enfila avec précaution et se regarda dans le miroir. Sa robe blanche aux reflets bleus pâles comportait un bustier en forme de cœur, le dos nu était attaché par une bande fine, elle était moulante jusqu'à la taille et partait par la suite légèrement vers le sol. Si elle tournait ou dansait, la jupe suivait le mouvement et voletait élégamment avec elle. Ses amies s'impatientant, elle sortit les rejoindre, attendant leurs réactions.

**\- Je suis génial ! **déclara June

**\- Tu seras bien plus belle que l'autre de Beauxbâtons…** renchérit Dylan

**\- Manque plus qu'un cavalier** soupira Ella

**\- On a le temps** murmura Dominique

Elles sortirent de la boutique et allèrent toutes au Trois Balais afin de commander une bièrraubeurre. Elles rejoignirent là-bas Logan, Finn et Daniel, un ami de Logan se trouvant à Gryffondor et étant plutôt discret. Logan leva un pouce en l'air en les voyant, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il avait Serena pour cavalière ! Et à cette conclusion, les filles crièrent en sautillant, faisant se retourner les clients des Trois Balais. Elles accoururent vers les trois garçons, Ella embrassant son petit-ami et s'asseyant à côté de lui, les autres prenant des chaises à d'autres tables et s'asseyant à côté de Logan et Daniel. Ils rigolèrent un certain temps tous ensemble et repartirent à Poudlard ainsi.

Le lundi 6 Décembre arriva et annonça avec lui le premier cours de Danse, dispensé de 10h à 12h sur le créneau d'Histoire de la Magie, ce qui ravissait les élèves. Pour l'occasion, Minerva McGonagall avait demandé à ce que les filles portent une jupe et des talons. Du fait de son âge avancé, ce n'était pas la Directrice qui dispenserait les leçons mais le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Olivia Blake, une femme ayant la trentaine et étant connue pour être sévère dans ces cours.

**\- Est-ce que certains d'entre vous connaissent les rudiments de la valse viennoise ?** demanda Mademoiselle Blake, **Mademoiselle MacMillan ?**

**\- C'est une valse à trois temps ! **répondit Serena

**\- Les pas sont plutôt difficiles à vous expliquer donc je vais vous les montrer ! Mettez-vous tous côte à côte, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre… Parfait ! Maintenant, celles qui savent danser la valse, montrez les pas du carré à vos camarades, doucement ! Pendant que je vais montrer ceux du carré homme aux garçons ! **déclara Olivia

Plusieurs filles se placèrent devant connaissant parfaitement cette danse et voulant les apprendre aux autres. Dominique, elle, savait danser la valse mais ne voulait pas servir de professeur et être au centre de l'attention et se mit donc tout au fond afin d'être seule et tranquille. Elle faisait ses pas silencieusement, personne ne l'avait remarqué alors elle en profitait pour faire ce que lui avait appris sa mère, danser.

**\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde connaît les pas vous allez vous mettre par couple ! Et pas de protestations, il vous faut de l'entrainement ! **Fit Mademoiselle Blake. Comme personne ne bougeait, elle continua, **puisque c'est comme ça tout ceux qui ont leur cavalier ou cavalière dans cette salle, mettez-vous ensemble ! Les autres, débrouillez-vous pour vous trouver un partenaire ! Et plus vite que ça ! **grogna-t-elle

Dominique regarda les couples se former en silence. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'entraîner, elle savait parfaitement danser se disait-elle.

**\- Mademoiselle Weasley, je sais bien que vous faites partie des Champions cependant cela ne vous empêche pas de vous entraîner !**

**\- Je sais déjà danser la valse…** répondit Dominique lasse

**\- Je m'en contrefiche ! Vous allez devoir danser avec votre partenaire Monsieur Nott pour la première danse du Bal alors allez-vous mettre avec lui !** répliqua leur professeur

**\- Quoi ?** cria la blonde, **je vais devoir ouvrir le Bal avec lui ?**

**\- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?**

**\- Bien sûr que non ! Quand est-ce que ça s'est décidé ? Oh et puis ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'entraîner avec lui professeur, désolée…** grommela la Poufsouffle

Dominique se dirigea vers Zachary en trainant des pieds dans sa jupe longue. Il avait tout suivit dans un coin de la salle dans laquelle ils étaient et restait indifférent à la tâche. Au moins, il ne lui parlerait pas pensait la blonde.

**\- On s'entraîne, on ne parle pas ! Et ne t'avises pas de me marcher sur les pieds **grogna hargneusement la Poufsouffle

**\- C'est d'accord… **répondit le Serpentard avec un regard sournois

**\- Je vais vous mettre de la musique et je passerais tous vous regarder et vous corriger si nécessaire ! **leur fit leur professeur

Quand la musique commença, Dominique se rapprocha de son partenaire et au lieu de le regarder dans les yeux, elle essayait de regarder ses camarades, ce qui lui donnait le tournis.

**\- Regarde-moi, je ne vais pas te mordre ! **déclara son partenaire narquois

La blonde soupira et accepta de le regarder dans les yeux et leur danse s'en ressentit. En effet, le duo se débrouillait bien et leurs pas étaient précis. La connexion entre eux faisait que plus rien autour ne les dérangeait. La musique changea plusieurs fois et ils continuaient toujours de tournoyer, leurs yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Ils s'aperçurent cependant, à un moment, que le vieux tourne-disque s'était arrêté et que tous les élèves les regardaient. Ils se séparèrent en silence.

**\- Et bien, je ne doutais point de vos capacités Mademoiselle Weasley mais vous, Monsieur Nott, vous m'avez étonné **leur dit leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

Ils ne répondirent pas, gênés, et la sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin du cours. La journée se passa sans encombres et Dominique n'arrêtait pas de ressasser les évènements du cours de danse où une chose ressortait : elle aimait danser avec Zachary.

Nous étions maintenant le 15 Décembre 2021 et une chose importante arrivait aujourd'hui : le match de Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle. S'ils voulaient avoir une chance d'être bien classé, ils devaient battre Serdaigle, coûte que coûte ! L'équipe de Poufsouffle était remonté à bloc et avait une stratégie qui brûlait du feu de Dieu. Ils s'étaient levés tôt, toute l'équipe, afin de pouvoir faire quelques tours de terrain avant les cours, le match se déroulant dans l'après-midi.

Après ses cours de Potions et Botanique, Dominique Weasley partit à la Grande Salle manger, ce qui fut difficile étant donné le stress qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. Enfin, à 14h, tous les élèves étaient dans les tribunes. Les joueurs rentrèrent sur le stade, se mirent à leur place et attendirent le coup de sifflet. Avant que celui-ci ne retentisse, la jeune Weasley croisa le regard dédaigneux de Angélique Leroux, la candidate de Beauxbâtons, ce qui la fit frissonner d'horreur, elle la détestait…

**\- Le coup de sifflet retentit par Miss Bell et c'est Lysandre Scamander qui attrape le Souaffle ! Il fonce vers les anneaux… Mais Dominique Weasley rattrape le Souaffle grâce au cognard envoyé par Ruby Crivey… Passe à Sean Bones qui la redonne à Mila Koch, Koch-Weasley et BUUUUT **criait le commentateur Dave Sleeman

Dominique fut soulagée en voyant que son équipe prenait de l'avance dans les points. Ils étaient à 150 à 40.

**\- Les Serdaigles ont récupéré le Souaffle… Passes entre ****Scamander et Cornfoot, Scamander la passe**** à Luke Davies puis il marque ! Les Poufsouffles récupèrent le Souaffle… Un cognard arrive lançait par Goldstein qui touche Koch ! Le Souaffle est chez les Serdaigles ! Kenneth Douglas lance un cognard sur Ren Cornfoot qui lâche le Souaffle ! Sean Bones rattrape le Souaffle, le passe à Dominique Weasley qui l'envoie à Mila Koch qui MARQUE ! Logan Kean, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle a vu le vif d'or ! Les deux attrapeurs sont côte à côte ! Mais Logan Kean remonte et dépasse Liam Carmichael ! Il attrape le vif d'or ! Les Poufsouffles ont gagné !**

Dominique se précipita au sol et sauta sur son meilleur ami avec toute l'équipe. Leurs supporters les applaudissaient et certains vinrent sur le terrain pour les féliciter. Dominique fut prise dans un flot d'embrassades et de félicitations qui la gêna quelque peu. Cependant rien ne pouvait ternir son bonheur à cet instant-là. Elle réussit à voir, au moment où elle était avec Ella, Dylan et June, Serena MacMillan s'approcher de Logan pour le féliciter, ce qui les fit rigoler.

**\- Pauvre Logan… Il ne va jamais s'en remettre** fit Ella

**\- S'il le faut, je le frapperais !** déclara June, faisant rire toute la troupe

Le soir, dans la Salle Commune, ce fût la fête et la bande d'amis put se moquer allégrement de leur capitaine qui était encore plus sonné par le baiser sur la joue de Serena que par sa victoire. La soirée se finit sur cette note joyeuse et personne n'aurait pu penser que la guerre avait eu lieu 22 ans auparavant…

* * *

**Comme vous avez pu le constater c'est plutôt un chapitre entre-deux, qui n'a pas de lien particulier, qui représente le flottement entre le Tournoi et la vie Poudlardienne ! **

**Je vous remercie encore pour les ajouts en favori et les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**A bientôt ! **

**E.**


	8. Chapitre VII

**Salut tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour poster, seulement, j'ai eu mon bac de français et je suis bien sûr tomber le dernier jour, soit le 1er Juillet, pour passer mon oral... J'ai vraiment la poisse ! Après, j'ai voulu décompresser un peu donc voilà ! Bref, voici le septième chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**Bonne lecture :) et merci pour les reviews, c'est vraiment gentil ! :)**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages (ou presque) et l'univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

**Mystères et boules de neige**

Nous étions maintenant le jour du bal, c'est-à-dire exactement le samedi 18 Décembre au matin. Après leur entraînement quotidien de Quidditch, l'équipe de Poufsouffle menée par son capitaine commença une bataille de boules de neige où joie et cris dus au froid perçaient et se mêlaient dans la cour du château. Dominique adorait l'hiver, qui annonçait toujours avec elle ces incroyables parties de boules de neige, l'insouciance des plus jeunes qui faisaient des bonhommes de neige et mieux encore, ces moments où enroulée dans une couverture avec un chocolat chaud à la main elle lisait pour la millième fois _Orgueil et Préjugés_, son roman moldu préféré.

Pendant que ses amis s'amusaient, la blonde décida de faire un tour dans le parc, afin de se remettre les idées en place. En effet, le bal de Noël était le soir même et elle n'avait toujours pas de cavalier. Au fond d'elle, elle s'en fichait un peu, mais le fait est qu'elle aimait danser et avoir un cavalier était vraiment plus pratique pour danser, même si à l'évidence, elle danserait au moins une fois avec Logan. En soupirant, elle s'approcha de la volière, là où sa chouette hulotte l'attendait. Elle caressa l'animal et resta accoudée un moment à la barrière.

**\- Bonjour Dominique** fit une voix derrière elle que la blonde ne reconnut pas

Dominique se retourna intriguée et vit son adversaire de Durmstrang Milan Jensen. Le garçon était grand, les cheveux blonds et semblait vraiment intelligent. Son anglais était parfait et il paraissait à la Poufsouffle fort sympathique.

**\- Milan… J'ai bien l'impression que nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé !** déclara la jeune fille

**\- En effet et c'est fort dommage ! Si nous n'avions pas été adversaires, j'aurais été ravi de parler avec toi !**

**\- Rien ne nous en empêche ! D'ailleurs ton anglais est véritablement parfait et ton accent ne s'entend pas** répliqua Dominique

**\- J'ai des origines anglaises par ma mère, j'ai d'ailleurs décidé de faire mes études à Londres après mes examens** déclara l'élève de Durmstrang

**\- Vraiment ?** murmura la Poufsouffle

**\- Il paraît que Gringotts recherche des personnes pour s'occuper de dragons… Alors, j'aimerais tenter ma chance dans ce qui me passionne !**

**\- Réellement ? Moi aussi j'aime les dragons ! C'est une espèce représentant la force et la royauté, ils sont magnifiques…** s'enflamma Dominique, les yeux brillants

**\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! **

Les deux jeunes étudiants se regardèrent, Milan rougissant légèrement. Finalement, après quelques secondes de silence entre les deux, le jeune homme dit :

**\- Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre… Et que nous sommes concurrents mais… Tu voudrais aller à ce bal avec moi ? **lui demanda-t-il

**\- J… Je… Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas… **murmura la blonde, faisant se renfrogner Milan, **ce n'est pas que je ne voudrais pas mais nous sommes adversaires comme tu l'as fait remarqué et question d'éthique, être la cavalière de son concurrent, ce n'est pas bien… **

**\- Je vois… Dans ces cas-là, à un de ces jours… **rétorqua l'élève de Durmstrang en partant

Dominique le rattrapa et prit sa main dans la sienne pour qu'il la regarde.

**\- Ecoute Milan, je ne peux peut-être pas être ta cavalière, cependant ça ne m'empêche pas de danser avec toi une partie de la soirée,** fit la jeune fille en souriant, **après tout je n'ai pas de cavalier alors je peux bien danser avec qui je veux !**

**\- Ce sera avec plaisir Milady ! **répondit le concerné retrouvant son sourire, il fit un baisemain à la blonde puis partit

Dominique soupira, ce garçon était vraiment charmant. Et pour une fois, elle pouvait se laisser aller car il n'y avait aucun Serpentard brun pour lui retourner la tête et les sens, aucun Gryffondor pour se moquer d'elle car elle n'avait soi-disant pas assez de courage pour participer… Elle se sentait libre de toutes responsabilités, après tout il avait beau être son concurrent, il était mignon et gentil alors pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas profiter ?

Un ricanement se fit derrière l'épaule de la jeune Weasley quand elle voulut sortir, la faisant frissonner.

**\- Très touchant dis donc cette échange** fit quelqu'un du haut de la volière

**\- Ça ne te regarde pas Nott ! Et si tu veux me parler descends ici !**

Le jeune homme sauta de la poutre et se réceptionna devant la Poufsouffle, la frôlant. Son manteau gris anthracite voletait autour de lui et ses cheveux en bataille contenaient des feuilles, faisant froncer les sourcils de son interlocutrice – après tout il était dans une volière pas dans un arbre –. Le Serpentard rapprocha son visage de celui de Dominique et la regarda de ses yeux perfides.

**\- Alors on drague ?** fit Zachary en haussant un sourcil provocateur

**\- N'importe-quoi ! **

**\- Ah bon ? On n'avait pas l'impression ! Et que je te prenne la main… et que je te parle de ma passion pour les dragons…** fit le jeune homme en minaudant

**\- T'es vraiment qu'un putain de connard ! J'ai pas le droit de me sentir aimée ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? T'es égoïste de dire ça ! Tu vas aller au bal avec ta super cavalière Lindsay Flint – Oui je suis sûre que ce sera elle – pendant que moi je n'ai aucun cavalier ! Et oui ! A part ce cher adversaire de Durmstrang personne n'a voulu y aller avec moi donc maintenant tu fermes ta putain de grande gueule et tu me laisses !** s'écria Dominique en tremblant légèrement sous le coup de la colère

**\- Doucement Mini, je voudrais pas que tu fasses une syncope, après tout, je n'aurais plus de partenaire pour les épreuves !**

**\- Connard !** répliqua la blonde

Zachary partit de la volière non sans sourire sarcastiquement comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, laissant la jeune fille échevelée, les joues rougies par le froid et les mains glacés dans la volière, adossée contre le mur de pierre.

Il était maintenant 18h et tous les élèves se pressaient pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, décorée pour l'occasion dans des tons de blancs et de bleus magnifiques. Les tables de bois lustrées se trouvaient disposées dans un grand rectangle, et des nappes pailletées et argentées en soie se trouvaient dessus. Un lustre en cristal se trouvait au milieu du plafond enchanté et il reflétait multiples couleurs sur le sol. La table des professeurs s'était transformée en scène pour que les Gryphon's Brothers, le nouveau groupe en vogue, puisse jouer pendant la soirée, alterné par des morceaux Moldus. Les murs étaient parsemés de tentures blanches qui flottaient gaiement en laissant échapper des volutes de paillettes fines et transparentes, des banderoles bleues par-dessus. Le sol brillait d'un éclat nouveau et des petits flocons de neige se trouvaient par-ci par-là, laissant un charme féerique planer. Pour faire plaisir aux Nés-moldus, les professeurs avaient installé un photomaton permettant à tout le monde de se souvenir de cette soirée.

Dominique fit son entrée dans l'escalier en dernière, comme elle savait que personne ne l'attendrait elle n'avait pas voulu voir tous ces autres couples devant elle. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés sur l'une de ses épaules, son maquillage léger, sa robe élégante _(N/A: description de la robe dans le précédent chapitre donc je vous la redonne : Sa robe blanche aux reflets bleus pâles comportait un bustier en forme de cœur, le dos nu était attaché par une bande fine, elle était moulante jusqu'à la taille et partait par la suite légèrement vers le sol. Si elle tournait ou dansait, la jupe suivait le mouvement et voletait élégamment avec elle.)_ et ses escarpins de cristal firent que tout le monde la vit rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle passa outre les regards insistants de ses concurrents et ceux envieux ou moqueurs des autres élèves et alla directement s'asseoir à sa table. Elle parla quelques minutes avec ses amis qui étaient en très bonne compagnie puis attendit l'annonce de la Directrice.

**\- Mes chers élèves, je déclare que le Bal de Noël peut officiellement commencer ! Et pour cela, l'ouverture se fera par les Champions de Beauxbâtons Angélique Roux et Gauthier Leroy qui danseront ensemble…**

Angélique tenait fermement le bras de son partenaire dans sa robe moulante violette à la limite du vulgaire, ses yeux colorés à l'excès et sa bouche peinte en rose bonbon, elle ressemblait étrangement à une Barbie, se dit Dominique qui en avait déjà vu chez sa tante Hermione. Gauthier, lui était très élégant mais le fait qu'il soit complètement au pied d'Angélique faisait de lui un toutou.

**\- Vient ensuite les Champions de Durmstrang Milan Jensen et Andréas Nielsen qui danseront respectivement avec Lena Jensen et Mona Clavier…** continua Minerva McGonagall

Milan regarda Dominique en souriant, il avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt à celle-ci qu'il danserait avec sa sœur de deux ans sa cadette et qui étudiait à Beauxbâtons.

**\- Et pour finir les Champions de Poudlard Dominique Weasley et Zachary Nott qui ouvriront le Bal ensemble avec les autres Champions ! **

Les deux partenaires s'avancèrent, Dominique au bras de Zachary et ils marchèrent vers la piste de danse, ils se mirent face à face et attendirent. La Directrice laissa sa place au groupe Gryphon's Brothers qui entama son premier morceau, étonnamment très éloignée de leur répertoire habituel, puisqu'elle était faite pour danser la valse. Dominique mit sa main gauche sur l'épaule du Serpentard et celui-ci mit sa main droite dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme, la faisant se rapprocher considérablement de lui. Ils commencèrent à danser, leurs visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs joues se touchant presque. Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre à la fin du morceau, faisant revêtir à la blonde un visage impassible. Elle se dirigea vers sa table le cœur battant et avala cul-sec son verre de bièrraubeurre puis se passa la main sur son visage afin d'enlever à ses joues la couleur rosée qui s'était emprise d'elles quand elle avait dansé.

Après avoir mangé – et après avoir ingurgité plusieurs verres – la Poufsouffle dansa comme une folle sur la piste de danse avec ses amies mais comme la musique alternée souvent entre slows et pop, elle dansa plusieurs fois avec Milan. Elle avait remarqué qu'il lui portait un intérêt mal dissimulé mais savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était quelque part que pour ses gènes Vélane. Elle avait aussi vu qu'une fille de Gryffondor le dévorait des yeux.

**\- Ça te dirait d'aller prendre l'air ? **lui demanda Milan

**\- Ecoute Milan… Je t'apprécie et tu es sûrement quelqu'un de formidable… Mais je ne sais pas si ce n'est qu'une intuition ou non cependant je crois que tu ne devrais pas passer du temps avec moi, tu mérites mieux ! **

\- … **Je ne comprends pas…**

Dominique se dirigea vers la place de la Gryffondor, empoignant Milan de la main et l'emmenant avec elle. Elle se plaça devant la rouge et or, une fille de septième année timide et studieuse aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts qu'elle connaissait un peu.

**\- Casey, je te présente Milan Jensen, Milan je te présente Casey Simon. Je crois que vous devriez danser ensemble ! **déclara la blonde qui partit tout de suite après avoir parlé

Elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur du château, voulant bénéficier du clair de lune et de la blancheur du sol. Dominique s'assit sur un banc et regarda les étoiles, commençant à chantonner une vieille chanson moldue, « She Will Be Loved » d'un groupe s'appelant Maroon 5, elle adorait les chansons des moldus, elles représentaient les sentiments qu'elle ressentait tous les jours. Elle sentit quelqu'un près d'elle mais ne se retourna pas. Cette personne mit quelque-chose sur ses épaules, sûrement sa veste, pour la couvrir du froid. Cette personne, ou plutôt ce jeune homme, s'installa à ses côtés et la regarda longuement.

**\- Tu ne danses pas avec le gars de Durmstrang ?**

**\- A quoi bon ? J'avais bien compris que la seule chose qui l'appelait vers moi était mes gènes de Vélane… Il est bien trop adorable pour vouloir être avec quelqu'un comme moi… **murmura la Poufsouffle

**\- Vous aviez plutôt l'air de bien vous entendre…**

**\- Tu sais Zachary, ce n'est pas parce-que je m'entends bien avec quelqu'un que je veux sortir avec. De plus, il mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi et je lui ai trouvé la personne idéale ! **répliqua Dominique

**\- Quand est-ce que tu penseras à ton bonheur ? **demanda Zachary Nott

**\- Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras tes sautes d'humeur ? Une fois tu es exécrable avec moi, l'autre tu es doux comme un agneau… Je ne te comprends pas… **déclara Dominique

**\- Tu es mal placée pour me dire ça ! **grommela le Serpentard

**\- Tout comme toi… Après tout, tu es au courant que Flint craque sur toi depuis notre première année, tu flirtes avec elle sans jamais sortir avec… C'est dégueulasse de ta part… **gronda-t-elle

**\- Tu ne comprends pas… **souffla le vert et argent

**\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?**

\- … **Chante s'il-te-plaît… **demanda Zachary

**\- On entend très bien la musique d'ici ! **rétorqua la blonde

**\- Fais pas ta tête de mule et chante !**

Dominique obtempéra et entama l'une de ses chansons préférées « Thinking Out Loud », d'un certain Ed Sheeran. Le Serpentard lui prit la main et la fit se lever, puis il attrapa les mains de la blonde pour les mettre autour de son cou, mettant les siennes par la suite à entourer la taille de la jeune femme. Ils commencèrent à danser lentement, leurs fronts se collant de plus en plus. Zachary pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la Poufsouffle qui contrastait avec l'air froid de l'hiver qui allait bientôt arrivait.

**\- So baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are**

**Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are**

Le cœur battant, Dominique, à peine eut-elle fini de chanter la dernière phrase que les lèvres glacées par le froid mordant de Décembre de Zachary fondirent sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Il colla le corps de la blonde contre une colonne de pierre du château et continua à l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils eurent rapidement besoin d'air et leurs bouches se décollèrent.

**\- Je dois y aller** déclara le Serpentard

Et il partit, sans demander son reste, laissant une Dominique perdue, qui s'affaissa contre la colonne, le visage rougi, une main sur ses lèvres et une unique larme roulant de son œil droit.

**\- Tu n'as pas le droit** murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour la silhouette qui disparaissait

Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle et faillit faire demi-tour arrivée là-bas. Outre le fait que Milan dansait sûrement depuis longtemps avec Casey, Zachary dansait avec une Lindsay Flint des plus vulgaires. Dominique commençait à en avoir marre et la colère grondait en elle, personne ne la vit essuyer brièvement la goutte salée qui tombait le long de sa joue, puis commença à danser avec le premier garçon qu'elle croisa.

Les garçons qui dansaient avec elle s'enchaînèrent, elle dansa avec Logan pour se ressaisir mais le mal était fait… Avec tous les autres garçons, elle essaya de se faire la plus langoureuse possible en regardant avec insistance et dans les yeux le protagoniste de ses malheurs. Elle retomba finalement sur un visage familier.

**\- Encore lui, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Jake Dubois

**\- En effet…** déclara froidement la blonde

**\- Je comprends mieux ce revirement de comportement… Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas le cas ! **grommela la Poufsouffle

**\- Si… Tu te fais avoir à chaque fois… **murmura gentiment le Gryffondor

**\- Je n'arrive pas à le blesser autant qu'il me blesse…** avoua Dominique

**\- Tu veux peut-être de l'aide ? **demanda-t-il inquiet

**\- Je n'y arriverais pas… **souffla la blonde

**\- Si tu veux, tu peux le rendre jaloux, pas besoin de m'embrasser comme la dernière fois mais ris ****à ce que je te dis…**

**\- Je préfèrerais rentrer à mon dortoir… **dit la jeune Weasley qui se sentit tout d'un coup fatiguée

**\- Je te raccompagne** **!** déclara le jeune homme en lui souriant

**\- Merci…** lui fit Dominique avec gratitude

Ils partirent bras-dessus, bras-dessous en direction de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles. La jeune fille croisa le regard sombre de son partenaire au Tournoi en partant et lui décocha un regard noir. Elle vit non loin de la piste ses amis qui riaient et sourit à cela, non sans ressentir une pointe de tristesse : elle aurait aimé être aussi insouciante qu'eux. Ils arrivèrent après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse devant la Salle Commune, Dominique regarda Jake avec tristesse et l'embrassa sur la joue.

**\- Merci** souffla-t-elle une dernière fois

Elle le regarda partir et attendit de ne plus voir l'ombre de sa silhouette Elle se rendit ensuite à la Salle sur Demande, située au septième étage, face à une immense tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur en pensant « Un endroit calme » mais rien ne se passa. Excédée et hystérique par cet échec, elle courut vers la salle de bain des préfets se rappelant qu'elle avait entendu l'un des préfets dire le mot de passe de celle-ci il y a peu de temps. Elle dévala les marches des escaliers, criant de frustration quand les escaliers en firent des leurs. Et finalement, elle arriva devant la salle essoufflée.

_**\- Fraîcheur des pins **_murmura-t-elle, sans vérifier les alentours

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à la blonde qui ferma la porte. Elle appuya sur le bouton faisant apparaître de petites lumières comme une nuée d'étoiles et se délaissa rapidement de sa robe. Cependant au moment où elle allait continuer, elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

**\- On se cache peut-être ?**

* * *

**Donc voilà, si vous voulez essayer de deviner qui est la personne qui parle à la fin, je serais ravie de lire vos suppositions !**

**E.**


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Salut tout le monde, je suis ravie de pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre ! Je vous préviens, ce chapitre et le suivant seront un peu mélodramatique... Je ne pourrais pas écrire pendant deux semaines et après je ne sais pas trop si j'ai le temps, je vous poste déjà ce chapitre la veille de mon départ donc... ! En tout cas bonne lecture !**

**E.**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

**Thérapie familiale**

Dominique sourit à l'idée de passer ses vacances de Noël avec sa famille, _enfin…_ Elle avait du surmonter pas mal de choses depuis le Bal de Noël, beaucoup trop même. Et pourtant, cela ne remontait qu'à quatre jours à peine… Elle soupira en y repensant, comme si elle s'était attendue à cette embuscade…

_Flash Back_

_**\- On se cache peut-être ?**__ ricana-t-on derrière son dos_

_Dominique se retourna et fit face à sa rivale de Serpentard Lindsay Flint. Elle portait encore sa robe de bal, rose pétante et sa baguette à la main. Ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus par un énorme chignon qui accentuait le caractère carré de son visage. Dominique chercha à remettre sa robe mais elle était déjà trop loin, inutile pour la Poufsouffle de sortir sa baguette, elle ne l'avait pas emmenée au Bal et se maudit pendant plusieurs secondes de cet acte irréfléchi. Elle n'avait que pour seul moyen de défense le corps à corps et à ce niveau là, elle n'était pas terrible, il lui restait juste ses gestes de poursuiveuse. _

_**\- Je t'ai suivi quand tu es partie, tu avais l'air tellement triste que tu ne m'as même pas vu… C'est bête !**__ continua Lindsay_

_**\- Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?**__ cracha Dominique_

_**\- Et bien, à la base, je ne t'aime pas… Alors c'est l'une des premières raisons ! Et d'un autre côté Angélique m'a demandé de t'abîmer pour les épreuves donc j'en profite !**_

_La blonde essayait de trouver une échappatoire, sans succès. Elle sauta dans l'eau de la Salle et avant que son adversaire ne lui jette un sort, elle se mit tout au fond de celle-ci. Elle retint sa respiration pendant plusieurs secondes, cependant l'air commençait à lui manquer alors elle revint à la surface. Au moment où sa tête sortit de l'eau, un sort la toucha._

_**\- Maintenant que t'as compris que t'étais pas en sécurité, tu ne pourras rien dire de cette petite escapade et de ma personne... J'aime tellement le sortilège de langue collée !**__ ricana la brune_

_**\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**_

_**\- Pourquoi ? Mais tout simplement parce-que j'aime te voir souffrir Weasley ! D'ailleurs… Locomotor !**__ cria la Serpentard déplaçant le corps de son ennemie à l'intérieur de la baignoire des préfets_

_Dominique suffoquait, elle n'allait plus tenir longtemps si son adversaire la laissait comme ça. Elle essaya de se débattre, battant des pieds et des bras mais rien n'y faisait, Lindsay la tenait à sa merci. Au bout de longues secondes, la blonde perdit connaissance, Flint partit en riant de la Salle et une dernière bulle d'air sortit de la bouche rosée de la noyée qui commençait à ressentir les morsures de l'eau qui devenait glaciale au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'écoulait. Son corps tombait de plus en plus profondément dans l'eau, la dernière chose que la Poufsouffle entendit fut les pas précipités de plusieurs personnes appelant à l'aide._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Dominique passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres en repensant à ce souvenir, elle ne pouvait pas parler de la personne qui lui avait fait ça et c'était une torture, ça la rongeait intérieurement. Ils avaient tous essayé de la faire parler, la Directrice, les professeurs, sa famille et ses amis mais ça ne marchait pas, rien ne marchait ! Elle ne pouvait pas témoigner, elle pouvait juste jeter des regards noirs à sa tortionnaire. Elle était restée six heures dans le coma, étant donné que les remèdes sorciers étaient plus efficaces que ceux des Moldus. Poppy Pomfresh avait veillé sur elle pendant ces quelques heures et avait réussi à faire grimper la température de son corps pour qu'elle soit raisonnable. Au début, tout le monde avait cru que ce n'était qu'un accident mais ils avaient bien vite conclu à une attaque personnelle et la question se posa bien vite : Qui avait pu faire ça ? La blonde se rappelait des questions de la Directrice McGonagall, qui semblait vraiment perplexe et énervée, on avait voulu combattre la jeune fille de façon illégale et tout ça dans son château, oui, vous l'avez compris Minerva était folle de rage. Et elle avait compris que son assaillant avait jeté un sort à son élève pour ne pas qu'elle parle vu les regards furieux qu'elle lançait. L'administration avait appelé ses parents, qui, inquiets avaient voulu venir sur le champ mais ils n'en avaient pas eu le droit. Le Ministère avait été informé et un groupe d'Aurors avait été convoqué afin de l'interroger et de supprimer le sort qui la maintenait dans le silence. Ils étaient d'ailleurs bien vite repartis. Le sort de langue collée n'ayant pas de contre-sortilège, ils devaient examiner tout ça dans leurs quartiers. Dominique ne pouvait rien faire pour leur expliquer, ni dessiner, ni écrire, ni pointer du doigt, ni parler… et cela la désespérait. Alors ces vacances étaient en effet les bienvenues, elle voulait, l'espace d'un instant oublier.

Elle s'installa au fond du train où la rejoignirent ses amis. Dominique avait gardé la peau très pâle depuis l'accident, qui l'avait rendu malade. Son écharpe enroulait autour de son cou, ses mains à l'intérieur des poches de son manteau tenaient deux bouillotes qui lui avaient été envoyées par sa sœur, Victoire. Elle écoutait distraitement la conversation que tenaient Logan, Ella, Dylan et June quand débarquèrent quatre nouvelles personnes dans leur wagon, James, Serena, Daniel et Jake.

**\- Salut tout le monde ! **s'écria James en s'installant à côté de sa cousine

**\- Si vous vous ramenez tous ici, il n'y aura pas assez de place **fit Dominique en reniflant

**\- On est que de passage** murmura Jake en souriant

Logan regarda avec attention Serena, qui, par manque de place, s'assit sur ses genoux, Daniel s'assit à côté de June qui le scrutait du coin de l'œil.

**\- Prends ma place Jake**, fit la blonde en toussotant

**\- Mais non, on va partir bientôt, je vais pas prendre ta place ! **

**\- Je vais aller voir Louis, tu peux la prendre ! **déclara la Poufsouffle

**\- Je viens avec toi ! **fit Ella, **je vais passer voir Finn…**

Elles firent un signe de la main à leurs amis et sortirent de leur compartiment. Ella passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux de son amie, elle avait l'air tellement mal. Elles firent plusieurs wagons avant que la meilleure amie de la blonde trouve celui de son petit-ami.

**\- T'es sûre que tu veux pas que je vienne ?** demanda Ella

**\- Ça va aller, mon frère ne doit pas être loin ! **répondit Dominique

La Poufsouffle repartit en direction de l'avant du train, regardant si elle pouvait trouver son petit frère. Il y eut un moment où le Poudlard Express fit une embardée, plaquant la jeune fille contre la paroi. Un ricanement de hyène s'approchait d'elle.

**\- Alors Weasley, on a quelques petits problèmes d'équilibre ? **demanda Lindsay Flint

**\- Ça va très bien Flint **cracha Dominique en toussant légèrement

**\- T'es malade on dirait… C'est vrai que c'est grâce à moi ! **fit encore la brune, **alors, ça fait quoi de ne pouvoir rien dire ? **demanda-t-elle en approchant sa tête de celle de la Poufsouffle

**\- Ils trouveront un contre-sort et alors, je pourrais tout leur dire Flint **gronda la blonde

**\- Ça m'étonnerait Weasley, ils essayent d'en trouver un depuis longtemps et n'ont toujours rien réussi… Tu es condamnée à ne pas pouvoir dire la personne qui t'a attaquée, en l'occurrence, moi. Et même si ils essayaient de mener une enquête, qui soupçonnerait la préfète-en-chef ? Personne ! **déclara la Serpentard

**\- Ne parle pas trop vite, tu apprendras qu'il y a toujours matière à espérer ! **répliqua Dominique

**\- Mais pas pour toi… **soupira théâtralement Lindsay,** sur ce, je dois te laisser, au déplaisir !**

La préfète partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, Dominique, au lieu de se laisser abattre, ou tout du moins pas au milieu du couloir, préféra retourner à sa recherche : Louis. Elle ne fit pas attention en partant à la porte d'un compartiment qui se refermait doucement, quelqu'un avait entendu leur discussion. Elle trouva enfin son frère, en compagnie de ses amis Serdaigles et de sa petite amie, ne voulant pas les déranger, elle leur fit un signe et alla rejoindre une autre partie de sa famille. Elle se rendit vers le wagon de Lily qui était avec ses cousins Hugo et Rose, ainsi que son frère Albus et leur ami Scorpius.

**\- Salut les jeunes ! Je peux venir avec vous ? **demanda la Poufsouffle

**\- Viens à côté de moi Dom' !** s'écria Lily en faisant une place à sa cousine

**\- Ça va mieux ?** demanda Rose inquiète

**\- On fait aller… **

**\- Tu sais qui t'a attaqué ?** demanda Scorpius

**\- Oui…** soupira Dominique

**\- Mais tu… **bredouilla le Serpentard

**\- Je peux rien dire, sortilège de langue collée **grimaça la blonde

A cette phrase, Lily lui prit la main en signe de réconfort, c'était une chose que la jeune femme appréciait le plus chez elle, sa bonté et sa générosité. Elle se torturait les méninges pour donner ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur ce qu'il s'est passé et sa cousine lui faisait oublier l'espace d'un instant ce fâcheux moment.

**\- Dis Dom', tu viendras au bal du Nouvel An organisé par le Ministère ?** demanda Albus

**\- Je sais pas… J'ai pas très envie de supporter tout le gratin excentrique du Ministère de la Magie !**

**\- Je te comprends…** fit Rose, en digne fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley, elle n'aimait pas vraiment les cérémonies de ce genre

Elle resta un moment avec ses cousins et leur ami, puis, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivé à destination de la gare de King's Cross, elle se décida à rejoindre son compartiment. Les Gryffondors avaient d'ailleurs disparu de celui-ci.

Arrivée à la gare, Dominique sauta du train le plus vite possible, traînant son sac avec elle. Elle vit ses parents qui l'attendaient, inquiets et son frère qui devait être sorti avant elle. Elle sauta dans les bras de sa mère et de son père, sans se soucier des personnes qui la regardaient, elle en avait besoin, c'était vraiment difficile en ce moment et le réconfort de ses parents ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Fleur regarda la copie conforme d'elle-même en souriant, elle caressa les cheveux de sa fille et la prenant par le bras, l'entraîna vers la sortie, laissant le soin à Bill Weasley d'amener le sac que la blonde avait ramené de Poudlard. Ils se rendirent à la Chaumière aux coquillages en transplanant, étant l'heure de dîner, la famille se retrouva autour d'un souper riche en anecdotes, même si la famille n'était pas au complet – dû au fait que Victoire partage un appartement avec Teddy – et il était temps que Dominique raconte la première tâche qu'elle avait dû effectuer.

**\- Tu ne dois vraiment pas être une Weasley pour aimer les potions **soupira son père en souriant

**\- Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute si ton professeur de potions te terrorisait** ricana sa fille

**\- C'est pas vrai d'abord !** bougonna le roux

**\- En tout cas, ça m'a bien servi pour réussir **déclara la Poufsouffle en rigolant

**\- Et je suis fière de toi chérie !** répliqua sa mère

**\- Et toi, comment va Cornelia ? **demanda Bill à son fils

**\- Euh… Très bien** répondit son frère en rougissant

**\- A quoi elle ressemble ? **interrogea Fleur

**\- Elle est petite, brune avec des yeux gris aciers, elle est vraiment intelligente… **poursuivit Louis gêné

**\- Ah… La jeunesse** souffla théâtralement Bill

**\- On va passer Noël avec qui cette année ? **demanda Dominique

**\- On va aller en France !** s'écria leur mère excitée par l'idée de revoir sa famille, **on ira chez vos grands-parents, Appoline et Jean, où Gabrielle nous rejoindra avec ses deux petits monstres et son mari ! **continua Fleur Delacour

**\- J'ai hâte de revoir mes neveux…** souffla la Poufsouffle

**\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont en adoration devant toi ! **fit Louis en souriant

Le dîner se finit sur cette ambiance bon enfant et la blonde partit avec gaieté retrouver sa chambre. Celle-ci, dans les tons taupes avec au milieu un lit double et à la droite de celui-ci une armoire du même bois que son lit, où un miroir était plaqué sur les portes coulissantes. Un bureau se trouvait en face et un tapis moelleux dans les beiges contrastait avec le parquet chocolat de la pièce. Une énorme peluche en forme de « Bourriquet », cadeau que Hermione lui avait fait petite, trônait sur son lit et Dominique s'écroula dessus en serrant sa peluche dans ses bras. Rien ne valait sa maison. Elle observa, sur le dos, les tableaux et les photographies sur les murs. Un dessin de Victoire, Louis et elle était affiché juste au-dessus de son bureau, un tableau représentant deux paons en face du dessin et plusieurs photos magiques collées un peu partout dans la pièce, elle aimait sa chambre.

Le 24 au soir, toute la famille Weasley se trouvait chez les Delacour et le petit-ami de Victoire, Teddy Lupin était aussi là. Gabrielle étreignit sa sœur et son neveu et ses nièces avec bonheur. Pour l'occasion et comme étant issue d'une famille traditionnelle, Fleur, Victoire et Dominique avaient enfilé des robes dont les couleurs se ressemblaient et Bill et Louis avaient mis leur costume.

**\- DOMIIIIII** s'écrièrent deux petits garçons en s'accrochant aux jambes de la jeune fille

**\- Mes p'tits monstres**, répondit la blonde en les serrant fort dans ses bras

Les petits monstres étaient en fait des jumeaux, châtains aux yeux bleus, de 4 ans, Jonathan et Clément. Leur père, le professeur de Botanique de Beauxbâtons les attrapa avant qu'ils ne cassent quelque-chose. Il salua tout le monde et commença à parler avec Bill et Teddy. Finalement, les grands-parents de Dominique arrivèrent, portant dans leurs bras des plateaux, qu'ils posèrent sur la table en bois massif de la salle à manger. Appoline, fille d'une Vélane, malgré son grand âge, était la grâce et la beauté incarnée, on restait bloqué quelques secondes en la voyant. Ils les saluèrent et prirent enfin place à table.

**\- Alors Louis, comment se passe tes études à Serdaigle ?** demanda leur grand-père

**\- Très bien, j'aime beaucoup les cours de Sortilèges…**

**\- Il paraît que tu as une petite-amie,** fit Gabrielle

**\- Oui…** répondit le blond en rougissant

**\- C'est tellement mignon à cet âge** s'extasia leur grand-mère

**\- Et toi Victoire, comment vont les affaires au Ministère ? **demanda sa tante

**\- Mes collègues m'ont accepté et tout se passe bien !** répondit l'aînée des Weasley

**\- Parfait ! J'ai eu peur que les anglais ne t'accepte pas** soupira Jean

**\- Je sais me faire respecter, ne t'inquiètes pas !** dit Victoire en souriant

**\- Et vous, Teddy, que faite-vous ?** demanda le mari de leur tante

**\- Je suis Médicomage** répondit le petit-ami de Victoire

**\- C'est vraiment un beau métier, quoi que difficile…** souffla Appoline

**\- Sinon Dominique, j'ai appris que vous aviez remporté la première tâche** déclara son grand-père

**\- Oui, on a quand même eu quelques petits problèmes avec nos adversaires de Beauxbâtons qui ont voulu nous ralentir en nous volant nos ingrédients mais on a réussi !** expliqua la Poufsouffle

**\- C'est tout à ton honneur ma puce** souffla Gabrielle

**\- C'est vrai… J'ai entendu les professeurs parler de ce qu'avait fait Angélique et Gauthier avaient fait, c'est vraiment pitoyable de leur part, ils ont quand même dix-sept ans** soupira Mathieu, le mari de Gabrielle

**\- Moi qui pensais que Beauxbâtons avaient des Champions intègres et fairplay…** fit leur grand-mère

**\- Et puis ce malheureux accident que tu as subi… C'est fou !** s'écria Victoire

**\- Ce n'est pas grave, n'en parlons plus !** déclara Dominique doucement

**\- Tu dois être excédée par ce qui arrive, c'est normal…** décréta Teddy Lupin

**\- Vous travaillez toujours à Gringotts Bill ? **demanda Jean

**\- Oui… Les gobelins me donnent toujours autant de fil à retordre mais ça va…** répondit le père des trois Weasley

**\- Du moment que le dragon ne fait pas des siennes, tout va bien** répliqua Fleur en souriant

Les conversations allaient bon train et la soirée se passa dans cette ambiance, bientôt fût l'heure d'échanger les cadeaux et la bonne humeur persista dans l'air. Les Weasley rentrèrent chez eux très tard dans la nuit ou plutôt tôt dans la matinée, à 1h30 du matin. Ils se mirent rapidement à dormir, sachant que le 25, c'est-à-dire, le jour-même, ils devaient tous aller au Terrier pour fêter Noël. Ça allait être une immense réunion de famille… Mais l'un des moments préférés de Dominique.

Après quelques heures de sommeil, la blonde se leva, finalement, à 10h, elle mangea son petit-déjeuner en vitesse et commença à se préparer pour arriver à 11h30 chez ses grands-parents, Molly et Arthur Weasley. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils remarquèrent de suite, la grande tente installée dans le jardin, dans les jaunes décrépis. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de leurs cousins d'arrivés et Roxanne courut dans les bras de Dominique, cette grande métisse, d'un an plus âgé que la Poufsouffle était certainement la plus proche d'elle.

**\- Mi amor !** s'écria Roxanne

**\- Roxie… on sait toutes les deux que tu ne sais pas parler espagnol…** soupira la blonde en riant

**\- Certes… Tu m'avais manqué chérie ! J'ai entendu de ton accident au Département des Aurors, ça m'a inquiété !** souffla la brune

**\- Comment se passe tes études pour être la plus héroïque des Aurors ?**

**\- Très bien mon chou, d'ailleurs, j'ai demandé à être mise sur ton cas !**

**\- Ah bon ? **demanda la Poufsouffle

**\- Yep ! Ils ont accepté avec plus de facilités que je ne le pensais… De toute façon pour parfaire mes études, il fallait que je choisisse un cas alors, prendre celui de mon adorable cousine était quasi-sûr !** expliqua la fille de George et Angelina

**\- Merci Honey** souffla Dominique en la serrant un peu plus contre elle

**\- On réussira à trouver le sort pour te délier la langue ! Parole de Weasley !** s'écria sa cousine

Après ces quelques paroles, les deux cousines se dirigèrent vers le reste de famille, saluant Fred II, le faux jumeau de Roxanne et le digne fils et neveu de Fred et George, James, Lily et Albus ainsi que Rose et Hugo puis Lucy et Molly II. Ils s'amusèrent à se raconter des anecdotes tous ensemble sur leurs études, sur les évènements des derniers mois, des souvenirs des moments partagés tous ensemble, bref, tout ce qui faisait oublier à la blonde l'espace d'un instant Lindsay Flint.

Après un déjeuner festif, tout le monde décida de rester au Terrier jusqu'au soir, l'après-midi fut ponctuée de joie de vivre et le dîner aussi.

**\- Ça vous dit, on fausse compagnie aux vioques et on va en boîte ? **demanda Fred II

**\- OH putain ouais !** soupira Roxanne

**\- Nous aussi on peut venir ?** demanda Albus

**\- Vous êtes trop jeunes !** répondit James faisant grogner son frère

**\- C'est parti !** s'écrièrent les deux cousines, entraînant avec elles James et Fred

**\- J'aurais bien voulu y aller **souffla Molly II

**\- Quand on aura leur âge, on le fera **rétorqua sa sœur Lucy

Les quatre cousins transplanèrent en laissant les plus jeunes, sans oublier de prévenir leurs parents, vers la boîte la plus branchée qu'ils connaissaient. Celle-ci se trouvait au Londres sorcier et s'appelait the Mystic, sa devanture était moderne et la porte, ensorcelée pour ne faire passer que les personnes ayant 17 ans ou plus, s'ouvrit, laissant aux jeunes la chance d'admirer le bâtiment. Malgré le fait que l'on soit le 25 Décembre au soir, beaucoup de monde se trouvait là et le Whisky Pur Feu coulait à flot. Les quatre se ruèrent tout d'abord au bar afin de prendre leur premier verre de la soirée puis ils partirent sur la piste de danse, les filles d'un côté, à danser toutes les deux et les garçons de l'autre, draguant les filles qui passaient près d'eux. Un jeune homme, d'un ou deux ans plus âgé que Dominique, accosta Roxanne qui commença à se déhancher sur la piste avec lui. Leur soirée se finit sur une note de gaieté, tous les quatre sur leur chanson fétiche : Uptown Funk de Bruno Mars. Une bonne soirée pour oublier en somme.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews ! Merci !

E.


	10. Chapitre IX

**Salut tout le monde ! Je vous envoie ce chapitre juste avant de partir pour un dizaine de jours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Comme je vous l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre c'est un peu mélodramatique (c'est le dernier chapitre comme ça normalement) et vraiment peu probable mais bon c'est un Univers magique ;)**

**Bonne lecture, **

**E.**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages pour la plupart et l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

**Can you help me now ?**

31 Décembre 2021 – Ministère de la Magie - 23 :59

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé et tout venait de voler en éclats, à cause d'elle, encore. Vous voulez comprendre ? Alors revenons quelques heures plus tôt.

31 Décembre 2021 – Chaumière aux Coquillages – 12 :30

**\- Tu iras avec nous Dominique Quinn Weasley ! **s'écriait Fleur

**\- Mais j'ai pas envie, il n'y aura que des péteux du Ministère ! **grogna la concernée

**\- Nous sommes tes parents et nous t'obligeons à venir avec toute ta famille à la soirée du Ministère ! **continua sa mère

**\- Si il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'une chose qui se passe mal, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu !** cria la Poufsouffle en sortant de table précipitamment

En effet, le soir même, une soirée au Ministère de la Magie était organisée pour le réveillon du nouvel an. Dominique pour plusieurs raisons ne voulait pas y aller, il y aurait des personnes hautaines et superficielles, elle ne connaîtrait pas grand monde en occultant sa famille mais aussi, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, du genre très très mauvais…

31 Décembre 2021 – Chaumière aux Coquillages – 17 :00

Les Weasley devaient se rendre à 18h30 au Ministère donc toute la famille commença à se préparer, connaissant cette soirée depuis pas mal de temps, Dominique dut se résoudre à s'habiller chic.

31 Décembre 2021 – Ministère de la Magie – 18 :32

Ils y étaient, dans le hall du Ministère, aménagé afin d'accueillir plusieurs centaines de personnes. Des personnes connues ou inconnues du grand public se pressaient dans la salle, oscillant entre l'énorme buffet garni de mets plus impressionnants les uns que les autres et les tables où plusieurs groupes étaient déjà assis et en train de discuter des potins politiques du mois. Dominique soupira d'agacement, elle ne voulait pas être là. Ses parents l'y avaient forcé, elle était donc venue mais toutes ces effluves de faux-semblants et d'hypocrisie lui donnaient la nausée, elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit, elle ne rêvait qu'à s'enfuir et à grimper sur son balai pour sentir le vent caresser sa peau. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard la pensait superficielle juste parce qu'elle avait des gènes Vélane, qu'elle était blonde aux yeux bleus et qu'elle était glaciale en leur présence, mais tout ce à quoi la Poufsouffle aspirait, était la simplicité d'une balade sur son balai, la douceur de son lit ainsi que les livres moldus qu'elle dévorait avec avidité. Personne ne comprenait, en même temps que pouvaient comprendre les autres ? Ils ne la connaissaient pas, ne voulait pas la connaître, elle restait pour eux la Poufsouffle glaciale autant que belle de Poudlard.

Dominique soupira encore une fois, cependant de colère, elle regrettait amèrement d'être venue, quelle idée d'assister à la rencontre de ces personnages hauts en couleur du Ministère. Elle réajusta sa robe blanche et enleva son manteau pourpre qu'elle laissa sur un portant non loin d'elle. Elle ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux et se dirigea tel un chat vers le buffet. Elle attrapa un verre de ponch et le sirota tout en observant le gratin dans toute sa splendeur manier avec merveilles les mensonges, elle voulait partir, maintenant.

**\- Mi preciosa** s'écria quelqu'un en fonçant vers la Poufsouffle

**\- Roxanna, mi amor, qué tal ?** demanda Dominique

**\- Tellement bien depuis que je te vois** soupira sa cousine

**\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis d'accord avec toi… Je ne voulais pas venir…** grogna la blonde

**\- Je te comprends… Je suis obligée de venir pour donner une bonne image du bureau, d'où cette apparence **souffla Roxanne en pointant du doigt sa robe très chic arborant un badge du bureau des Aurors, **d'ailleurs je dois y retourner… Des personnes tellement sympathiques à saluer **grommela la métisse

**\- Bonne chance sweetie !** fit Dominique en regardant partir la sœur jumelle de Fred II

La blonde bougeait sa tête légèrement au rythme de la musique qui passait, un morceau de classique, moldu, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, Clair de Lune de Debussy, elle soupira d'aise, il la calmait toujours. Elle chercha des yeux des connaissances afin de ne pas rester planter là comme un piquet, elle croisa ceux de Logan et sourit en s'approchant de lui, au moins un personne pour la soutenir. Il la prit par la taille en lui embrassant les deux joues, on aurait dit un couple mais le fait est qu'il y avait toujours eu entre eux ces effusions amicales et le jeune homme sortait avec Serena qui était admirable et très bien pour lui.

**\- Ça va ?** demanda Logan en regardant la Poufsouffle inquiet

**\- Ça peut aller** souffla Dominique en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon, **j'ai juste mal à la tête, je ne me suis pas tout à fait remise de mon plongeon** fit-elle en riant sarcastiquement

**\- Je suis là Dom', il y a trop de monde pour que l'on te fasse du mal** répliqua-t-il en remarquant l'air désemparée de la jeune fille

Dominique avait beau paraître forte auprès des autres, sa fragilité ressortait d'autant plus depuis qu'elle avait croisé une certaine Serpentard dans la Salle de bain des préfets et ses amis ne pouvaient que le confirmer. Elle ressemblait à un petit chiot blessé près d'eux et ça les brisait, littéralement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir comme ça, à montrer son côté apeuré et ils savaient que c'était ce qu'elle détestait le plus. Alors ils ne disaient rien, préférant se taire et la garder en silence, la surveiller d'un quelconque problème afin qu'elle se rétablisse au plus vite, et cela suffisait, ça lui suffisait.

**\- Merci **répondit la blonde en souriant

**\- Serena était censée venir ce soir, elle doit être avec James, tu viens avec moi ? Je ne veux pas te laisser seule** demanda son meilleur ami

**\- Je ne veux pas être un fardeau** grommela la Poufsouffle

**\- Tu ne le seras jamais !** s'exclama Logan

**\- Allons retrouver ta belle **rétorqua-t-elle

Ils partirent bras-dessus, bras-dessous vers la petite amie de Logan, qui se trouvait non loin d'eux avec des amis à elle, dont le cousin de Dominique et Jake Dubois. La blonde salua l'asiatique poliment et le fit plus chaleureusement pour Jake et son cousin qui lui sourirent en gardant toutefois dans leurs yeux une lueur étrange. Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant longtemps, s'asseyant à la même table pour dîner, la Poufsouffle se surprit à aimer la compagnie des Gryffondors, racontant des anecdotes sur le petit ami de Serena, les faisant bien rire toutes les deux.

**\- Une fois, on était tous les trois, avec Ella, sortis de la Salle Commune après le couvre-feu, on devait être en troisième année, on voulait aller aux cuisines et là, on a croisé la préfète-en-chef, une Serpentard à l'époque et le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, celui qui est resté qu'une seule année, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser et avec Ella, on a voulu attraper la main de Logan pour partir en courant. On n'a pas réussi à prendre la main de Logan car il s'était approché et était sorti de notre cachette, à la vue des deux autres, on a murmuré son prénom pour qu'il vienne sauf qu'ils nous ont entendu alors on a couru avec Ella mais Logan était bouche-bée devant le spectacle. Il s'est fait attraper par le professeur et la préfète et ils lui ont enlevé plusieurs points et donné plusieurs retenues pendant 1 mois ! **raconta Dominique

**\- Pourquoi tu racontes ça Dom' ? **grogna Logan

**\- Boude pas chérie **répliqua Serena en lui pinçant la joue

**\- Je boude pas** grommela l'intéressé faisant rire les personnes près d'eux

Serena ne put que lui faire remarquer que sa répartie était mignonne accentuant encore plus le faux air contrarié de Logan. Finalement Dominique ne regrettait pas tant que ça d'être venue, après tout avoir passé Noël en famille et cette soirée avec des amis lui faisait oublier les évènements du premier semestre, elle se sentait de nouveau redevenue elle-même, sans artifices et sans façade.

**\- Allons danser** s'écria Serena en prenant Dominique par la main entraînant par la même occasion les garçons qui ne voulaient pas laisser les deux jeunes filles seules dans la foule

Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait résister à Serena MacMillan et quand elle exigeait quelque chose, tout le monde la suivait. En effet, l'asiatique était dotée d'une extrême beauté mais aussi d'une force de caractère sans égal et on se sentait obligé de la suivre, ce que firent les jeunes. Dominique était surprise de s'amuser autant avec ces quelques personnes et appréciait de plus en plus de traîner avec eux, surprenant largement James Potter qui connaissait sa cousine et son asociabilité prononcée. Il sourit face au spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux, Dominique Weasley dansait avec Serena MacMillan, une Gryffondor par-dessus le marché, si il s'attendait à voir ça… Et il n'était pas le seul à être ébahi, plusieurs élèves de Poudlard étaient au Ministère, en majorité des Serpentards et des Gryffondors mais les autres maisons étaient aussi représentées. On pouvait voir le fils de Dennis Crivey, frère du défunt Colin Crivey, prendre des photos de toutes les têtes présentes, Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley, duo plutôt étrange, l'une étant énergique et l'autre d'un calme olympien, riaient aux éclats et encore bien d'autres.

31 Décembre 2021 – Ministère de la Magie - 23 :51

La Poufsouffle se mordait la lèvre inférieur nerveusement, ce tic devenait une habitude chez elle, elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et fronça les sourcils, elle était seule. Pourtant elle aurait juré, parié, avoir entendu un bruit en sortant des toilettes, elle commença à avancer près de la sortie en attrapant fermement sa baguette – qu'elle avait astucieusement caché dans le décolleté de sa robe – et jetant des coups d'œil furtifs de part et d'autres.

**\- Stupefix !** hurla quelqu'un derrière elle

Dominique essaya d'esquiver le sort mais la pièce étant exigu, elle ne réussit pas et le sort la toucha à l'épaule droite. La blonde égrenait les secondes dans sa tête quand elle retomba au sol, elle savait très bien que le sort ne durait que cinq minutes. Elle reconnut la silhouette atypique de Lindsay Flint qui s'était placé devant elle en ricanant, la Poufsouffle s'était encore fait avoir par cette peste. Elle essayait de parler en vain, de bouger ses bras et ses jambes mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle sentit que la Serpentard la bougeait, la mettant dans une mise en scène sordide, elle se retrouva debout, en haut des marches qui menaient à la salle de Bal dans une position précaire, elle était sur la pointe des pieds et quand elle pourrait bouger, elle serait inexorablement attirée vers le bas. Elle remarqua le sourire sadique de son adversaire et se maudit d'être encore une fois tombée dans le piège, personne ne les remarquait en haut de ses marches et pourtant elles n'étaient pas dans des postures normales. Dominique chercha alors – comme son destin était déjà tracé – comment n'avait-elle pu ne pas voir Lindsay et elle comprit : elle avait lancé un sort d'invisibilité pour la toucher.

31 Décembre 2021 – Ministère de la Magie - 23 :59

Elle vit la Serpentard partir au loin après lui avoir relancé un sortilège de langue collée et elle commença à faire un compte à rebours, essayant de retrouver la fonction de sa main pour lancer un sort avant de tomber mais la chute fut inévitable. La blonde tomba dans les hauts escaliers du Ministère, toutes les personnes présentes la voyaient et pas aucun ne bougea pour ralentir le choc, trop obnubilés qu'ils étaient par cette jeune fille. Celle-ci avait de plus en plus mal en tombant, entendit ses os craquer et après un silence de quelques secondes, hurla, hurla comme si sa vie en dépendait, les larmes coulant de rage et de douleur. Des Aurors étaient présents, des Médicomages, des Ministres, des Héros de Guerre et personne, ne serait-ce qu'une, ne leva la main pour l'aider. Finalement elle tomba dans les pommes, entendant seulement le bruit de pas des invités autour d'elle et les cris horrifiés de certains.

_Bip,bip,bip…_

Une jeune fille était couchée dans un lit de Sainte Mangouste, les cheveux dorés étalés sur l'oreiller, la peau pâle presque translucide était surmonté d'hématomes violets sur le haut du crâne et les pommettes saillantes de la blonde. Sa mâchoire était crispée et sa lèvre supérieure légèrement ensanglantée, elle releva doucement la tête mais celle-ci lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle se recoucha. Elle essaya de bouger ses jambes mais un petit cri aigu lui échappa à cette action. Une Médicomage entra alors dans la pièce, le visage impassible, il commença à détailler l'état de sa patiente d'une voix empreinte de monotonie.

**\- Mademoiselle Dominique Weasley… Nous sommes le 1****er**** Janvier 2022, vous avez dormi exactement 13h et 52 minutes. Votre chute a cassé deux de vos côtes flottantes ainsi que votre tibia gauche, votre coccyx a été touché mais rien de grave à ce niveau-là. Nous avons pu régénérer vos côtes, vous êtes rétablie de ce côté-là et pour le coccyx, vous avez toujours quelques douleurs mais c'est normalement supportable. Par contre votre tibia est plus difficile à réparer, même pour des Médicomages **continua l'homme en émettant un rictus quelque peu grimaçant, **nous allons donc devoir utiliser la méthode moldue, vous serez dans un fauteuil roulant durant 1 mois afin que le temps guérisse votre os et vous prendrez des traitements sorciers. Une infirmière passera dans quelques minutes pour vous appliquer les baumes pour vos hématomes ainsi que pour vous donner les potions antidouleur et régénératrices pour votre tibia. Au revoir Miss.**

L'homme partit laissant la Poufsouffle perplexe, que lui était-il arrivé ? Puis elle se souvint, des bribes de la soirée au Ministère revenaient et se rappelaient à sa mémoire, Roxane, Logan, Serena, James, la danse, les toilettes, Stupefix, Lindsay Flint et la chute. Dominique ferma les yeux à ses souvenirs et les rouvrit un par un, observant la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il s'agissait d'une chambre irrémédiablement blanche où deux autres lits se trouvaient avec une vieille femme sur l'un et un petit garçon sur l'autre. Eux aussi avaient l'air d'avoir quelque-chose de cassé et ils dormaient tranquillement. Une femme et un homme étaient assis sur deux chaises en bois près du petit garçon, ils se tenaient la main et couvaient leur fils d'un regard rempli d'amour.

Quelques minutes après la venue du Médicomage, une cavalerie déboula dans la pièce. En effet, une partie de la famille Weasley/Potter était arrivée, en l'occurrence les parents de Dominique, son frère, sa sœur, Roxane, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily ainsi qu'Hermione et Rose. La blonde les regarda attentivement et elle put lire dans leur regard toute l'inquiétude à son encontre qui trahissait le sourire de façade qu'ils lui accordaient. La blonde les prit dans ses bras et essaya de leur parler mais sa gorge était sèche et la brûlait à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait.

**\- Je suis tellement désolée Dom'** murmura Roxane en reniflant

**\- Pas de ta faute**… répliqua la Poufsouffle en toussant

**\- Mais on n'a pas pu ralentir ta chute** souffla sa cousine

**\- Si Bill n'avait pas été là pour te rattraper** continua Fleur, sa mère en pleurant

**\- Pas… de votre faute…** recommença Dominique en entraînant sa mère dans une étreinte

**\- On trouvera qui a fait ça Dominique, Harry travaille dessus avec les autres Aurors** déclara fermement Ginny

**\- C'est vrai** acquiesça Roxane Weasley, **on a une piste pour le contre-sort **

**\- C'est bien…** souffla la blonde, **je crois que je vais dormir… **

**\- On va partir alors** fit son père en lui embrassant la tempe, là où elle n'avait pas de bleues

**\- Tes amis passeront** **demain matin** continua Fleur

Dominique s'endormit dans les draps blancs de Sainte Mangouste mais son sommeil fut entrecoupé par des réveils en sueur où la peur entremêlée d'un sentiment d'emprisonnement prenait le dessus car elle revivait à chaque fois la scène du Ministère. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla les yeux cernés, la peau collante et les cheveux emmêlés, une infirmière l'aida à se doucher et ses amis lui rendirent visite.

**\- Dylan n'a pas pu venir **déclara June en lui serrant la main pour la rassurer, **ses parents moldus n'ont pas voulu mais elle nous a envoyé une lettre à te remettre !**

**\- Merci… Comment se sont passées vos vacances ?** demanda la blonde en essayant de sourire

**\- J'ai passé Noël avec mes parents et mes grands parents…** murmura Ella **et le nouvel an chez Finn**

**\- C'était un peu agité avec mes trois petits frères mais ça va** soupira Logan, **tu m'as vraiment inquiété au Ministère**

**\- Mon frère Metias a réussi à rentrer chez nous, le Bureau des Aurors ne lui a pas donné de mission pour une fois** grommela June, **d'ailleurs je t'ai apporté ton cadeau** s'écria-t-elle en me tendant un petit paquet de couleur saumon entouré d'un ruban bleu nuit avec des étoiles argentées

**\- Je vous donnerais les vôtres à Poudlard** grimaça la jeune Weasley

**\- Bien sûr, le mien aussi attendra Poudlard** lui dit sa meilleure amie

**\- Voici le mien, gent demoiselle** déclama théâtralement le seul garçon de la bande

La blonde prit le paquet rectangulaire de son ami en rigolant car le papier autour était très mal fait. Elle enleva les bouts de papier et admira le cadre et la photo à l'intérieur. La photographie représentait les cinq amis à l'extérieur de Poudlard l'année dernière en juin, Dominique sourit au souvenir de cette journée qui avait été parfaite. Puis elle ouvrit celui de June la rebelle et découvrit bracelet à breloques en argent, celles-ci représentaient un blaireau, un balai, un flocon de neige, un dragon, une fiole, le D de Dominique et l'écusson de Poudlard.

**\- Les sept breloques représentent les sept années à Poudlard **expliqua June

**\- Il est vraiment magnifique J'** souffla la Poufsouffle en serrant son amie dans ses bras

**\- On va devoir y aller **soupira Ella en m'entraînant dans un câlin

**\- On se revoit à Poudlard chérie **continua June

**\- On t'aime tous trèèèèèès fort ma petite nouille ! **termina Logan

**\- Moi aussi je vous aime mes petits scarabées !**

Les trois Poufsouffles partirent laissant la blonde se reposer dans la chambre. Pendant qu'elle dormait quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, les cheveux bruns, la peau blanche, habillé sombrement, il s'approcha du lit et admira Dominique pendant son sommeil. Il déposa un dessin près de la belle endormie et caressa du bout des doigts la joue de cette dernière.

**\- Remets-toi vite Mini** murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était venu

Quelques jours plus tard, trois plus exactement, Dominique était sortie de Sainte Mangouste et devait prendre le train direction Poudlard, comme le lui avait dit l'un des Médicomages sur un ton blasé et guindé, elle se retrouvait comme une Moldue sur un fauteuil roulant. Ceci ne dérangeait pas trop la Poufsouffle, son seul problème était qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'entraîner au Quidditch et que la prochaine épreuve était le 18 Février. Enfin bon, l'un des bons côtés était que Poufsouffle ne jouerait qu'en Mars contre Gryffondor et ça la réjouissait de pouvoir participer à ce match.

Elle avait réellement du mal à manier l'objet moldu et son premier défi fut de monter dans le Poudlard Express avec cet engin. Après moult essais, elle réussit enfin à grimper dans le train, à trouver un compartiment vide et à réussir à caser son fauteuil sous l'œil rieur de ses amis.

**\- Rigolez pas comme ça** grogna la blonde

**\- C'est pas de notre faute si t'es hilarante** ricana Logan

**\- Tu me désespères…** soupira la jeune fille

**\- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux** fit Ella

**\- A part quelques douleurs minimes au niveau des côtes et ces méchants hématomes qui ne veulent pas disparaître, ouais ça s'est amélioré** marmonna Dominique, **racontez moi plutôt comment vont vos amoureux respectifs** continua-t-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux

**\- T'essayes de changer de sujet là** s'écria June

**\- J'en ai marre qu'on parle de moi** rétorqua la Poufsouffle en esquissant un sourire les faisant rire

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre IX, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Le prochain sera axé sur Janvier !**

**Je n'ai rien contre les reviews donc n'hésitez pas ! :)**


	11. Chapitre X

**Hello tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard d'un peu plus d'un mois ! Je suis en Terminale, j'ai énormément de travail, j'écris une autre fanfiction qui me tient à cœur aussi... Je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrais poster ou même écrire donc je ne promets rien concernant la publication du chapitre XI !**

**Bonne lecture,  
**

**E.**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages pour la plupart et l'Univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre X**

**Janvier ou l'art de manier un objet moldu**

Dominique ronchonna face à cette défaite, elle avait ensorcelé sa chaise roulante moldue pour qu'elle monte et descende les escaliers mais, n'ayant jamais testé ce sort, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas très au point, avait plus d'une fois fini sur le sol froid de l'école de magie. Et c'était exactement ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Des élèves alentours laissèrent échapper des ricanements qui se turent bien vite en croisant le regard noir de la blonde. Trois premières années de Poufsouffle qui passaient aussi dans le couloir l'aidèrent à se remettre correctement dans sa chaise, leur aînée les remercia d'un sourire et repartit à l'assaut de l'escalier pour se rendre dans son cours de potions. Elle grimaça devant la porte de son cours, elle n'avait pas envie de retrouver son partenaire de laboratoire, elle avait réussi à survivre pendant la première semaine car le professeur Pucey avait pris pitié d'elle et l'avait laissé rester à côté de Dylan mais maintenant, ça l'agaçait un peu et elle se retrouvait de nouveau à côté de Zachary. Elle soupira en ouvrant la porte à l'aide de sa baguette. Tout le monde la regarda entrer en silence tandis qu'elle s'installait et que le professeur commençait son cours sur la préparation de la potion Tue-Loup. Elle lança un regard noir aux personnes qui la fixaient et s'attela à copier les instructions. Après quelques minutes d'attention, les élèves se mirent à migrer dans la salle pour prendre les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin. Dominique, après avoir remarqué que son binôme ne bougeait pas le regarda peu amène.

**\- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais y aller ?** demanda-t-elle sèchement

**\- Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas ?** rétorqua Zachary Nott en haussant les sourcils

**\- P'tit con** grogna la blonde en actionnant énergiquement les roues de sa chaise

Au bout de quelques secondes à choisir les bons produits, elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à attraper l'aconit qui se trouvait tout en haut de l'étagère en raison de ses propriétés dangereuses. Elle fixa rageusement le bocal en essayant de faire marcher le stupide sort qu'elle avait jeté sur sa chaise, cependant celui-ci ne daignait pas vouloir être utilisé à bon escient. Alors qu'elle soupirait bruyamment face à l'obstacle, une main prit le bocal et le lui tendit.

**\- Mer…** lâcha la Poufsouffle en prenant son bien et en faisant une manœuvre pour voir à qui appartenait cette main, **nan mais je rêve !** souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres en voyant que c'était justement son partenaire

**\- Je me demandais pourquoi tu mettais autant de temps** ricana le Serpentard

**\- Va te faire cuire un œuf sur le dos d'un centaure par Merlin** grommela Dominique en repartant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers sa paillasse

Ils préparèrent leur mixture en silence, même si à chaque fois qu'ils se devaient d'échanger un mot la blonde le transperçait de son regard noir. Le Serpentard commençait à s'agacer face à son comportement et plus ses yeux lui lançaient des Avada Kedavra, plus il se demandait quand il allait exploser. La jeune femme avait beau être dans ce fauteuil machin chose moldu, il n'allait pas la laisser faire ses gamineries longtemps. Elle l'énervait. Elle l'énervait tellement que Zachary ne savait plus pourquoi il était toujours après elle certaines fois car il était toujours là pour elle. Il avait vu plus de choses qu'elle ne saura jamais et plus elle l'énervait, plus il ressentait un sentiment étrange qui le faisait bouillir encore plus de rage. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un doigt sur cette bizarrerie et ça suffisait à le mettre en colère.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent et le Serpentard partit comme une ombre sans que Dominique ne le voit faire. Elle rangea ses affaires en faisant un signe à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre. Elle sortit après avoir demandé à son professeur une précision sur le devoir qu'il devait faire pour la semaine suivante et commença à rouler à son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal seulement au bout de quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle faisait du sur place.

**\- Par le slip en fourrure de Dumbledore** s'écria la Poufsouffle

**\- Tsss… Dominique Weasley**… ricana Zachary Nott en se montrant face à elle

**\- Mais t'es vraiment qu'un… Mais pourquoi** **?** gronda la blonde en passant nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure

**\- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes réellement pourquoi ? C'est toi qui n'as pas arrêté de me provoquer pendant deux interminables heures** rétorqua le vert et argent

**\- Tu ne comprends pas que tu es exécrable ?** soupira la noir et jaune, arrête le sort !

**\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Weasley **tonna Zachary en arrêtant son sortilège

**\- On a cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal je ne veux pas être en retard alors dégage Nott !**

Le jeune homme se retourna et partit en direction de leur prochain cours, laissant la blonde se débrouiller pour se rendre au quatrième étage alors qu'elle se trouvait actuellement aux cachots. Ils n'avaient que cinq minutes pour rejoindre le cours suivant et elles étaient déjà expirées, Dominique souffla pour la forme en regardant les innombrables escaliers qui l'attendaient, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge.

**\- Enfin vous voilà Miss Weasley, nous pensions que vous ne feriez pas acte de présence déclara **Olivia Blake sournoisement

**\- Je suis désolée… J'ai eu quelques soucis avec les escaliers… **grommela la Poufsouffle en se dirigeant à côté d'Ella

**\- Comme je l'expliquais quelques minutes plus tôt, je vais vous apprendre aujourd'hui à faire apparaître votre Patronus. Plusieurs leçons seront dédiés à cela puisque c'est un sort complexe, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous y arriviez du premier coup. Ceux qui réussiront pourront réviser certains sorts que nous avons appris les autres années, les bases sont TOUJOURS très importantes !** expliqua leur professeur aux cheveux de jais

Pendant plusieurs minutes elle les fit répéter la formule et le mouvement du poignet ainsi que d'autres explications comme sur la force du souvenir qu'ils allaient utiliser. Ils se positionnèrent tous dans la salle afin de ne pas être gênés entre eux et commencèrent leur sort. Les « Expecto Patronum » résonnaient dans toute la pièce, certains avec rage, d'autres avec mollesse ou encore en bégayant. Pour tout le monde, ce fut un échec cuisant. Certains étaient fortement agacés par ce sort et réessayaient avec colère leur sort tandis que d'autres avaient envie d'abandonner. Dominique – déjà par le fait qu'elle était assise, ce qui n'était pas pratique pour commencer un sort – était étrangement patiente, elle essayait de se concentrer sur le souvenir qu'elle qualifiait le plus heureux de sa vie, qui était une journée avec toute sa famille cependant, la seule chose qui sortait de sa baguette était une mince fumée blanche.

**\- Votre souvenir n'est pas assez heureux Miss Weasley **fit son professeur en passant derrière elle, **c'est un bon début mais changez ce souvenir…**

Elle regarda Olivia Blake partir en direction d'un Serdaigle non loin d'elle qui faisait sortir des étincelles de sa baguette en s'énervant contre elle. La Poufsouffle inspecta les autres élèves et se retrouva à fixer le Serpentard qui lui gâchait sa vie, celui-ci ne faisait aucun effort pour réussir ce sort et elle repensa à leurs moments de complicité durant leur première année. Il ne lui restait plus que trente minutes de cours pour réussir alors elle recommença.

**\- Expecto Patronum** souffla-t-elle encore une fois

**\- Très bien Miss Weasley, 10 points pour Poufsouffle**

Dominique admirait son Patronus qui n'était autre qu'un girafon se baladant entre les élèves, il ouvrait de grands yeux globuleux en penchant sa tête sur le côté quand il observait son propriétaire. La blonde vit Logan lever le pouce en l'air en lui offrant un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit sourire, elle avait réussi ! Elle réessaya plusieurs de faire apparaître son Patronus et prenait plaisir à voir gambader celui-ci, elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs de sa forme, une girafe… Que pouvait-il bien représenter pour elle ? La girafe symbolise une rupture entre le corps et l'esprit mais aussi la grâce typiquement féminine de l'animal. Elle est ainsi considérée comme une femme fragile aux multiples facettes et aux pensées élevées mais aussi instable. La Poufsouffle oublia momentanément cette question car finalement, cet animal la représentait parfaitement.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe chez elle de réflexion et d'anxiété, ce qui était devenu une habitude au fil des années. Le cours était fini depuis cinq minutes déjà et le fait est qu'elle devait se rendre à la Bibliothèque pour peaufiner son devoir de Botanique.

L'étude des Runes n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle préférait, même, elle abhorrait cela. Cependant, elle s'était sentit obligée de la prendre, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela pouvait servir pour ses études, génial pensait Dominique ironiquement. Déjà que le fait qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la deuxième épreuve et que dans un peu moins de deux mois le dernier match de Quidditch serait joué pour Poufsouffle et serait décisif pour eux, sans oublier les ASPIC à la fin de l'année… il y avait cette horrible matière qu'était les Runes et cela n'améliorait jamais l'humeur de la blonde en arrivant en cours. Elle s'installa à côté de Lorcan et Lysander Scamander, deux Serdaigles assidus dont la mère était amie avec ses parents et la torture commença, traduire, traduire et encore traduire. Elle s'en arracherait presque les cheveux !

Depuis son malencontreux accident et qu'elle se promenait en fauteuil roulant, elle était interdite d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard en plus du Quidditch qu'elle ne pouvait plus pratiquer, alors elle passait la plupart du temps à faire ses devoirs ou à réviser pour ses ASPIC et c'était pour elle très énervant. Le seul réconfort qu'elle avait trouvé était en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, même si de plus en plus d'élèves arrivaient à faire un Patronus, elle avait été la première à pouvoir en produire un et elle s'acharnait maintenant à pratiquer les sorts pouvant servir pour les examens de fin d'année pendant le cours. Son professeur était ravi de ses efforts et lui avait appris à maitriser de nouveaux sorts de défense qui n'étaient pas au programme, ce qui réjouissait la Poufsouffle au plus haut point, ayant soif d'apprendre.

Un incident eu lieu le soir même dans la Grande Salle et l'humeur massacrante de la blonde se changea tout de suite face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle : Lindsay Flint en prenait pour son grade. En effet lorsque tout le monde était attablé et commençait à manger, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer une Serpentard aux cheveux roses pétants et le corps vert pomme.

**\- J'embrasserais celui qui a fait ça** ricana Dominique en regardant son ennemie rouge de colère marchant vers sa table

**\- J'aimerais bien savoir qui sait** fit June sur le même ton que son amie

**\- En tout cas elle le mérite bien** déclara Ella en suivant la Serpentard du regard

Dominique scrutait les moindres faits et gestes de Flint et fronça les sourcils quand Zachary lui servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Zachary Nott offrir un verre à quelqu'un ? IMPOSSIBLE ! Lindsay le prit en lançant un sourire aguicheur au brun et le but d'une traite et là tout dérapa. Elle commença à crier dans toute la Grande Salle quand Zabini lui posa une question, on ne sait laquelle d'ailleurs.

**\- Moi ? Tu crois que moi je ne suis pas digne de mon insigne de Préfète-en-Chef ? T'as raison** ricanait la brune**, je ne fais rien, j'enlève des points en moins à tous les élèves que je croise et je les terrorise ! **continua-t-elle

**\- Mademoiselle Flint** gronda la Directrice McGonagall

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vieille peau ?** demanda la Serpentard, **je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que vous avez fait la plus grosse erreur de votre vie en me choisissant comme Préfète-en-Chef, même si grâce à vous j'ai pu gâcher la vie de Weasley ! D'ailleurs vous ne savez pas la meilleure, on m'a demandé de l'attaquer et de faire passer ça pour un accident ! Vous vous y attendiez pas ? Elle est tellement conne qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa baguette et boum, je l'ensorcelle et elle ne peut rien dire ! Deux fois en plus ! **

**\- Mademoiselle Flint, est-ce vous qui avez attaqué Dominique Weasley le soir du bal de Noël et le 31 Décembre ? **demanda Jasper Lone, le Directeur de Poufsouffle

**\- Tu croyais que c'était qui ? Angélique m'avait demandé que pour le soir du Bal mais je n'allais pas me priver d'emmerder cette fille alors j'ai recommencé** rétorqua Lindsay

**\- Mademoiselle Flint, dans mon bureau, maintenant !** s'écria la Directrice sortant de table en même temps que le Directeur de Serpentard Adrian Pucey

Dominique n'en revenait pas, la Serpentard avait tout avoué. Et c'était justement là le problème, pourquoi avait-elle tout raconté ? Elle n'avait aucun intérêt la dedans et risquait le renvoi et la brune n'était pas aussi stupide que ça. Et là, les pièces du puzzle se rejoignirent dans le cerveau de la Poufsouffle, c'est en buvant son jus de citrouille qu'elle a commencé à tout raconter, on lui avait donné une potion de vérité (je précise que le Veritaserum étant le plus puissant des serums de vérité, son usage est soumis par un règlement du Ministère, ici nous avons juste une potion basique) ! Tandis que personne ne la regardait, elle s'en alla de la table des blaireaux et se rendit à celle de Serpentard. Le silence se fit à celle-ci, ils regardaient tous avec attention ce qu'elle faisait à leur table. La blonde tendit sa main vers la carafe de jus de citrouille et la sentit. Sans aucun doute possible, elle avait bien estimé l'explication du comportement de Flint. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle sous les yeux abasourdis des quatre Maisons. Elle roula jusqu'à sa Salle Commune et écrivit une bref missive à ses parents pour leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, sans pour autant pouvoir écrire le nom de son agresseur. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs, elle alla jusqu'à la volière donner sa lettre à sa chouette hulotte Evgenia et la regarda s'envoler.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves étaient en effervescence, parlant précipitamment des évènements de la veille au soir, certains la fixaient avec pitié quand elle passait dans les couloirs et Dominique répondait par un de ses plus beaux regard noir. Ses cours du matin passèrent sans que rien n'altère la bonne humeur de la Poufsouffle, les Potions et la Botanique étaient des matières très complexes et passionnantes.

L'après-midi fut réglée sous le signe du Quidditch, Gryffondor affrontait Serpentard. La blonde, grâce à ses amis réussit à être placée dans les tribunes, à la meilleure place et attendait impatiemment de voir qui gagnerait le match.

**\- Bienvenue tout le monde, ici Dave Sleeman pour la rencontre Gryffondor contre Serpentard ! Le Souaffle est mis en jeu par Miss Bell et c'est Becket qui le rattrape ! Passes entre Becket et Albus Potter qui marque ! 10 à 0 pour Serpentard ! Les Gryffondors récupèrent le Souaffle… Serena MacMillan esquive le Cognard envoyé par Powell et marque ! Egalité ! Parkinson fonce vers les anneaux adverses mais se prend un cognard lancé par Dubois ! Et c'est Finnigan qui attrape le Souaffle ! Passes entre Finnigan et MacMillan qui la renvoie à Wing qui veut marquer mais Nott arrête le Souaffle !**

Le match était vraiment prenant, la Poufsouffle inspectait le jeu des Gryffondors, comme ceux-ci seraient leurs derniers adversaires et il fallait dire que leur gardien était plutôt bon ainsi que leurs batteurs. Dominique remarqua du mouvement au niveau des Attrapeurs, James s'élançait vers le milieu du terrain et Scorpius le suivait de près.

**\- Les Attrapeurs ont trouvé le Vif d'or ! C'est Potter qui se trouve devant mais Malefoy le talonne ! Ils se retrouvent au coude à coude et Potter fonce vers le sol, Malefoy derrière ! Mais que fait Potter ? Mais tu vas remettre ton balai à l'horizontal ?! Tu vas te prendre le sol, là ! **

La blonde retenait sa respiration, son cousin allait se prendre le sol, c'était sûr, et ça allait faire mal, très mal. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, ayant peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer puis les rouvrit. Elle prit la main d'Ella dans la sienne et la broya, littéralement quand elle vit James tomber de son balai la tête la première. Elle vit la suite au ralenti, les professeurs et ses coéquipiers se pressaient vers lui quand il ouvrit la main légèrement les laissant entrevoir la petite balle dorée brillait. Les Gryffondors explosèrent de joie le score était de 370 à 260 et ils ne leur restaient plus qu'un seul match, celui contre les Poufsouffles, alors ils ne se faisaient aucun soucis, contrairement aux blaireaux.

Dominique attendit à la sortie des vestiaires afin de féliciter ses amis rouge et or, enfin, surtout Logan qui voulait attendre Serena tandis que Dylan était partie à l'infirmerie voir James. Quelques Serpentards sortirent en premier dont Albus et Scorpius qui les saluèrent.

**\- Tu vas aller voir James ?** demanda sa cousine

**\- Oui, Lily doit déjà y être !** répondit Albus le front plissé démontrant son inquiétude

**\- Je ne te retiens pas alors… **répliqua la blonde, **vous avez bien joué les gars !**

**\- Merci Dom' **fit en souriant le jeune Potter

Les deux Serpentards partirent alors que des Gryffondors commençaient à avancer vers eux. La belle Serena sauta au cou de son copain dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire en la voyant. A côté d'elle se trouvait Jake qui se grattait l'arrière de la tête en marchant vers elle afin de l'embrasser sur la joue.

**\- Félicitations !** s'écria Logan en tenant sa petite-amie par la taille

**\- Vous avez bien joué** continua sur le même ton Dominique

**\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous affronter** grimaça Jake

**\- Ce n'est qu'un match** rétorqua doucement la Poufsouffle**, ça ne changera rien**

Elle laissa dériver son regard quelques instants pendant que ses trois amis parler, le temps de voir Zachary qui venait tout juste de sortir. Elle croisa ses yeux pendant plusieurs secondes et vit toute la rancœur qu'exprimaient ses deux orbes marrons, elle mordilla sa lèvre et essaya de faire transparaître à travers ses prunelles un quelconque sentiment de sympathie. Il avait réellement bien joué, il n'avait juste pas pu gagner parce que James avait réalisé un exploit, risqué qui plus est.

Elle était en Sortilèges à 16 heures quand on lui demanda d'aller au bureau de McGonagall, on était le lendemain du match. La Poufsouffle n'avait pas compris au début pourquoi elle devait se présenter mais partit quand même au deuxième étage du château. Devant l'horrible gargouille en pierre, elle hésita, après tout elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

**\- Euh… La Directrice m'a fait demander…** fit Dominique bredouillante

Par miracle la gargouille fit un pas de côté pour laisser le mur s'ouvrir, la laissant grimper les marches d'un escalier en colimaçon. Elle roula jusqu'au début de l'escalier et au moment où elle allait utiliser le sort pour monter, les marches bougèrent d'elles même. Elle se retrouva donc devant une porte en chêne munie d'un heurtoir en cuivre en forme de griffon. Elle frappa et entendit un « Entrez » provenant de l'intérieur. La blonde ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant le Directrice, le professeur de Potions, son Directeur de Maison, Lindsay Flint, le Ministre de la Magie, le chef des Aurors qui n'est autre qu'Harry Potter et ses parents.

**\- Je pense que vous savez très bien pourquoi vous êtes là **déclara Minerva McGonagall en lui souriant

**\- Je l'imagine… **répondit Dominique

**\- Nous avons découvert qu'on avait administré à Miss Flint une potion de vérité laissant libre cours à cette dernière de dire toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait commise, dont vos accidents **fit le professeur de Potions

**\- Si vous voulez savoir si c'est moi qui lui ai donné cette potion, c'est négatif, j'arrive à peine à monter les marches d'un escalier alors faire boire une potion à quelqu'un sans qu'il ne le sache est improbable… **rétorqua la Poufsouffle

**\- C'est bien ce que nous avons conclu **dit doucement Jasper Lone

**\- Sachez que nous ne pouvons pas exclure Miss Flint malgré ce qu'elle vous a fait** commença Kingsley Shacklebolt, **cependant on lui a enlevé ses fonctions de Préfète-en-chef et elle sera sévèrement punie… Maintenant, les Aurors cherchent un moyen de défaire le sortilège qu'elle vous a lancé **continua le Ministre de la Magie

**\- Merci…** murmura Dominique

**\- Vous pouvez retourner en cours mon enfant **fit la Directrice

Elle sortit du bureau et ses parents la rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras tandis que Bill la couvait du regard.

**\- Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir que cette fille paye pour ce qu'elle t'a fait **soupira Fleur

**\- Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout** souffla la blonde

**\- Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à te rétablir ma chérie** répliqua son père en souriant

De toute façon, elle n'avait que ça à faire, se rétablir…

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et n'oubliez pas, une petite review ne fait pas de mal !_ **


	12. Chapitre XI

**Alors voilà le onzième chapitre, je remercie les lecteurs, même si j'en ai peu. Je voulais aussi vous dire que ne serait-ce qu'une review ce serait sympa ! Je n'ai pas relu le chapitre alors les fautes, il doit sûrement y en avoir. **

**J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense qu'il y aura environ 16 ou 17 chapitres en tout, plus un épilogue, bien sûr ! **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez,**

**Bonne lecture,**

**E.**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages (pour la plupart) et l'Univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre XI**

**Le mois des amoureux**

Dominique ruminait depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle n'était pas asociale ! Elle ne comprenait pas la remarque que lui avait faite quelques heures plus tôt le potentiel petit copain qu'elle aurait pu avoir, Duncan Link. Ce samedi avait eu lieu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle n'avait plus son fauteuil roulant. Un jeune homme de Serdaigle, de septième année, lui avait proposé de venir avec lui. Elle avait accepté, il était grand, châtains avec des yeux noisettes complètement craquants et un sourire canon. La Poufsouffle n'avait que ça à faire de toute façon, la Saint Valentin étant le lundi qui suivait tous ses amis s'étaient retrouvés avec leur copain/copine respectif. Duncan lui avait donné rendez-vous devant les Trois Balais où elle s'était séparée de ses amis. En attendant son prétendant, elle avait rajusté son énorme écharpe et son bonnet et avait sourit devant le manteau neigeux qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Ses collants la maintenaient au chaud tandis que ses doigts commençaient à geler. Elle se maudit d'avoir oublié ses moufles dans son dortoir.

Le beau garçon de Serdaigle arriva enfin, il lui planta deux baisers sur ses joues et lui prit le bras afin de la diriger vers l'entrée des Trois Balais. La blonde le regarda interrogatrice, c'est bien l'une des premières fois qu'elle voit quelqu'un ne pas aller chez Mme Pieddodu pour la Saint Valentin. Après qu'ils se soient trouvés une table au fond de la salle, cachée par d'autres clients et à l'abri des regards, Duncan lui expliqua.

**\- J'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas vraiment le genre à aller chez Mme Pieddodu** déclara-t-il rougissant

**\- C'est bien gentil de ta part, ce n'est pas du tout un endroit que j'aime **souffla Dominique en enlevant manteau, bonnet et écharpe

**\- Tu es très jolie** murmura le châtain en se triturant les doigts

**\- Merci **fit la Poufsouffle en souriant, **tu n'es pas mal non plus** continua-t-elle

Tout se passait bien entre les deux, une heure passa et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Cependant en quelques secondes, tout dérapa. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne s'entendait pas avec les autres maisons et ne se mélangeait pas avec elles. Dominique lui avait répondu qu'elle aimait sa maison plus que tout et qu'elle ne voulait la perdre pour rien au monde, son compagnon n'avait pas compris et lui avait demandé si elle était la plus asociale des blaireaux car ils étaient connus pour leur gentillesse et leur camaraderie. Elle l'avait mal pris. Elle ne supportait juste pas qu'on la juge sur sa maison. Alors elle était partie, tout simplement. Elle avait quitté l'établissement en se dirigeant vers la Cabane Hurlante, de toute façon elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller alors autant aller là-bas. Contrairement aux autres élèves, c'était une sorte de refuge pour elle, ils en avaient peur, elle l'aimait pour sa solitude.

Elle s'adossa contre l'un des murs délabrés, après la guerre le Ministère n'avait rien changé, sous la demande d'Harry Potter et elle comprenait. Pourquoi changer un endroit qui représentait quelque part l'amitié entre quatre garçons ? La mort a peut-être pendant un temps abrité dans ce bâtiment mais il ne restait pour elle que des souvenirs heureux. Le pouvoir de l'amitié. C'était la seule chose qu'elle ressentait ici. Elle posa sa tête contre ses genoux et réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle savait ce qu'il lui reprochait, elle était plutôt asociale avec les autres maisons. Cependant ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier des Gryffondors ou autres… Elle soupira et mit ses mains dans ses poches pour se réchauffer. La Poufsouffle réprima un grognement en sentant un bout de papier dans sa poche droite. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Elle sortit un papier plié en quatre, l'ouvrit et découvrit un dessin. Elle se rappela furtivement qu'à Sainte Mangouste elle avait vu un dessin sur la table à côté d'elle et qu'elle l'avait mis dans sa poche sans regarder ce que c'était. Dominique prit le temps d'admirer le dessin. Il avait été fait à la va-vite mais les traits étaient pourtant bien tracés. Il représentait une porte entrouverte et deux jeunes filles qui se disputaient, l'une serrait une écharpe contre son cou tandis que l'autre la plaquait contre une paroi. Et la blonde comprit. C'était elle, celle plaquée par la brune, qui représentait sûrement Lindsay Flint. Cette porte entrouverte était du point de vue du dessinateur. Et Dominique n'envisageait pas n'importe-qui dans ce rôle. La seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui dessinait de cette façon était la personne qu'elle soupçonnait d'avoir donné un sérum de vérité à la Serpentard : Zachary Nott. En quelque sorte il l'avait prévenu de ce qu'il allait faire, rétablir la vérité.

La Poufsouffle soupira d'exaspération à cette découverte, appuyant sa tête contre le mur, ses jambes recouvertes de son collant en laine allongées sur le sol, elle traçait des dessins dans la poussière qui recouvrait l'endroit depuis un certain temps. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Son rendez-vous avait foiré, tous ses amis étaient avec leurs copains-copines respectifs – même June qui avait complètement craqué pour Daniel, elle l'avait fait mariné longtemps le pauvre garçon ! – alors il ne lui restait aucune option… A part peut-être aller se goinfrer chez Honeydukes, oui c'était une bonne idée, après tout tous les écœurants petits couples se retrouvaient dans un petit coin des Trois Balais ou de Mme Pieddodu alors elle serait bien, toute seule parmi les sucreries.

Dominique sortit de la Cabane Hurlante, malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser, elle représentait un certain réconfort pour la jeune femme et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le magasin de sucreries. Elle entra et fut quand même assez surprise de ne voir qu'une petite dizaine de personnes, c'était tant mieux pour elle. Elle se dirigea vers les énormes blocs de chocolat, son péché mignon. Elle en prit plusieurs, pour refaire ses réserves au dortoir et alla faire un petit tour vers les plumes en sucre pour en donner à Louis, son frère, celui-ci les adoraient.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Weasley ?** demanda une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter

**\- Zachary… **répondit la blonde en se retournant

**\- Tu n'es pas avec ton Serdaigle ?**

**\- Ça ne te regarde pas !** grommela la Poufsouffle en se dirigeant vers la caisse

**\- C'est lui qui te donne envie de grossir ?** ricana le brun

**\- Tais-toi !** répliqua-t-elle

**\- On a encore deux heures avant de rentrer à Poudlard, tu vas devoir me supporter Weasley !** continua le Serpentard

**\- Arrête avec tes Weasley, on sait tous les deux que c'est une façade ! **cracha Dominique

**\- Viens avec moi **fit soudainement Zachary Nott en la prenant par le bras après qu'elle eut payé

Elle ne répondit pas au jeune homme, le laissant la traîner dans Pré-au-Lard, il l'emmena vers un endroit devenu quasi désert après la guerre, surtout à cette période de l'année, La Tête de Sanglier. Il les installa à une table plus reculée que les autres où personne ne pouvait les reconnaître. Dominique le regarda passer sa main dans ses cheveux nerveux, ce qui était inhabituel de sa part. Elle décida de prendre les devants et après avoir jeté un regard autour deux commença à parler.

**\- Je sais que c'est toi** déclara mystérieusement la blonde

**\- De quoi tu parles ?** marmonna son interlocuteur

**\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre !** grommela la Poufsouffle en levant les yeux au ciel

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?** rétorqua-t-il

**\- Tu as donné un sérum de vérité à Flint, je t'ai vu, tu le sais d'ailleurs…** continua-t-elle en laissant de côté la mauvaise humeur du Serpentard

**\- Et alors ? **

**\- Et alors ? Tu me le demandes vraiment ? Tu sais ce que c'est que ça ?** demanda-t-elle en sortant le dessin et le mettant entre eux deux

Le regard qu'il lança au dessin, à son dessin réconforta la blonde, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Rictus aux lèvres, elle dévisagea le brun et le sonda de ses grands yeux bleus.

**\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et avoue que c'est toi qui l'as fait ! **reprit Dominique

**\- Tu sais très bien que…**

**\- Tu ne peux pas me mentir en me regardant dans les yeux, oui je sais ! C'est pour ça que tu vas me dire bien gentiment pourquoi tu as été me voir à Sainte Mangouste, que tu as posé ce dessin à côté de moi et que tu as administré à Flint un sérum de vérité assez fort pour qu'elle avoue ce qu'elle m'a fait !**

Un silence prit place entre eux, il ne voulait pas lui dire, ça signifierait qu'elle avait gagné et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache. Elle prit délicatement dans sa main glacée celle de son compagnon et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne.

**\- Alors si tu ne veux pas me le dire, explique moi pourquoi tu m'as embrassé au bal de Noël **déclara-t-elle sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle de Zachary

Celui-ci ne répondit pas trop absorbé par ce qu'il se trouvait à côté. Il se leva précipitamment et partit, la laissant seule, encore une fois. La jeune femme soupira et mit sa tête entre ses mains, il était trop compliqué pour elle.

Après son cours avec Flitwick, Dominique se rendit au terrain de Quidditch avec Logan, pour la première fois de l'année, elle pouvait rejouer à son poste de Poursuiveur. Ses articulations étaient encore douloureuses mais la blonde avait tellement envie de jouer à ce sport libérateur qu'elle s'en fichait, au pire elle irait à l'infirmerie.

**\- Tu vas commencer par des trucs simples Dom'** expliqua son meilleur ami, **je veux d'abord que tu voles et que tu reprennes ton rythme, après, si tout se passe bien tu feras des passes avec Sean et Mila ! On ne vous lancera pas de cognards aujourd'hui** continua-t-il

**\- Tout va bien se passer Logan**, je te le promets fit la blonde en souriant

**\- Tu ne dépasses pas tes limites ! Si au bout d'une heure tu vois que tu ne pourras pas continuer tu pars ou tu restes nous regarder ! A la fin de l'entraînement, on fera des exercices pour essayer de te remettre sur pied plus rapidement !** rétorqua son Capitaine

La Poufsouffle soupira mais écouta quand même les instructions de Logan. Elle prit son balai, se mit en place et s'éleva dans les airs. Le vent cingla son visage, elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle retrouvait enfin ces sensations merveilleuses. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fonça vers les anneaux, faisant des allers-retours, elle souriait de cette victoire. Puis elle commença à faire des passes à ses coéquipiers, reprenant petit à petit la cadence. Elle plongeait en avant vers les anneaux virevoltant dans tous les sens pour améliorer ses réflexes et lança le Souaffle dans les anneaux. Libération. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle grimaça légèrement. Elle ressentait de petits élancements au niveau des jambes. Malgré ça la blonde continua, elle ne voulait pas arrêter, elle venait de retrouver le bonheur, elle n'allait pas le quitter maintenant !

A la fin de l'entraînement, elle sauta de son balai en grimaçant plus franchement. Elle avait été trop loin. Elle croisa le regard exaspéré de Logan qui la regardait peu amène. Il se retenait pour ne pas l'engueuler, elle le savait.

**\- Je vais à l'infirmerie tout de suite** soupira Dominique

**\- T'as intérêt Weasley ! Je te signale que tu dois bientôt participer à la deuxième épreuve et que Poudlard doit gagner !** grommela son meilleur ami en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de la Poufsouffle

Elle fit semblant de souffler d'exaspération puis sourit au brun avant de parcourir la distance qui la séparait de l'infirmerie. Polly Pomfresh, la fille de la très célèbre Poppy Pomfresh la regarda sévèrement en la voyant. Oh oui, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure !

**\- Miss Weasley !** gronda l'infirmière

**\- Oui ? **demanda pauvrement Dominique

**\- Je vous ai dit de faire attention à vos jambes et vous… Vous… Vous vous amusez sur un balai ! C'est à ni rien comprendre ! Déjà que vous devez participer à ce tournoi et que je ne suis pas d'accord…** continua Pomfresh

La blonde ne répondit pas et préféra laisser Polly se calmer en s'asseyant tranquillement sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvait non loin d'elle. Après ce petit saut à l'infirmerie, la Poufsouffle se rendit devant la porte de la Grande Salle où ses amis l'attendaient.

**\- On pourrait aller manger chez les Gryffondors ? **demanda Logan

**\- Vous pouvez y aller** répondit Dominique

**\- Non, je veux dire… Tous ensemble… Pour une fois ! Tu les apprécies et eux aussi** répliqua son meilleur ami

**\- Moi je viens ! **déclara June en poussant de la main Dylan pour qu'elle rejoigne James

**\- En même temps, tu y vas pour draguer Daniel **ricana la blonde

**\- Eh !** grommela June

**\- Ose me dire que ce n'est pas vrai !** fit la Poufsouffle en éclatant de rire

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la table des rouges et ors où le silence se fit en voyant toute cette bande de blaireaux arriver. Dominique s'incrusta entre Jake et son cousin, juste en face de Serena qui lui sourit. Il régnait une bonne ambiance ce soir-là et pendant quelques instants elle oublia que bientôt, elle devrait affronter une autre épreuve.

**\- Dom' ?** s'inquiéta James

**\- Oui ?** répondit celle-ci

**\- Je t'ai posé une question !** continua son cousin

**\- Désolée, j'étais en train de réfléchir…** souffla la blonde

**\- Au Tournoi ?** demanda-t-il

**\- Ouais, entre autre…** murmura la Poufsouffle

**\- Ça va bien se passer** répliqua l'aîné Potter en souriant

Elle lui sourit en retour et écouta la conversation animée entre Daniel et June, qui étaient vraiment drôle à regarder se bagarrer gentiment. En rentrant dans la Salle Commune souterraine, elle se risqua à penser que cette année était vraiment différente des autres. Elle avait changé, était devenue plus ouverte et enjouée.

Jeudi soir, la veille de la seconde épreuve, la fille de Fleur et Bill Weasley ne pouvait pas rester en place, il fallait qu'elle gagne cette épreuve, et la suivante. Il fallait qu'elle écrase Beauxbâtons et Angélique. Il fallait qu'elle leur montre sa valeur, qu'elle leur montre sa force.

**\- Arrête de tourner en rond Dom'** grogna Ella

**\- Je peux pas… Je peux pas… Il faut qu'on gagne demain !** s'écria la prénommée Dom'

**\- T'es sur les nerfs toi…** soupira Logan en se dirigeant vers sa meilleure amie pour la faire asseoir

Elle le suivit vers un canapé et s'y installa, mais ses mains tremblaient légèrement signe de stress. Elle se calma peu à peu et commença à rigoler avec les autres quand une Poufsouffle passa la porte de la Salle Commune en trombe et se planta devant elle.

**\- Dominique…** souffla la deuxième année

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cristal ? **demanda la blonde

**\- Il y a le garçon de Serpentard qui veut te parler devant la porte ! **expliqua Cristal en pointant là d'où elle venait du doigt

**\- Merci Cristal, vas te reposer, tu m'as l'air fatigué ! **fit Dominique en caressant affectueusement la joue de la petite de douze ans

**\- T'es sûr que tu veux y aller ? **demanda Logan inquiet

**\- Il va pas me manger **rétorqua-t-elle en partant de la Salle Commune

Elle sortit et trouva effectivement Zachary Nott adossé contre le mur en face d'elle. Elle ne s'approcha pas de lui et prit directement le chemin des cuisines, sachant très bien qu'il la suivrait. Elle s'assit sur un banc et commanda un chocolat chaud à Winnie en lui adressant un grand sourire. Le Serpentard s'assit en face d'elle et elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Nott ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu t'as pas voulu répondre à mes questions alors j'ai du mal à croire que tout d'un coup tu veuilles me voir ! **déclara la Poufsouffle

**\- Je sais quelque chose sur l'épreuve de demain** marmonna son interlocuteur

**\- Comment ? **

**\- Je ne révèlerais pas mes sources** grommela Zachary

**\- J'aurais dû m'en douter…** grogna-t-elle, **qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire demain ? **

**\- Je ne sais pas réellement ce que l'on va devoir faire mais en tout cas, des dragons sont arrivés mercredi dans la Forêt Interdite** répondit le fils de Théodore Nott

**\- Des dragons ?** s'écria rêveusement la blonde

**\- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour t'en réjouir** ricana le vert et argent

**\- C'est sérieux ?**

**\- Oui, très… Comme tu sais tout à propos de ces bêtes, t'as intérêt de nous faire gagner** rétorqua le Serpentard

**\- Compte là-dessus Nott** répliqua Dominique en savourant son chocolat**, les dragons, c'est mon domaine ! **

**\- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je te le dis maintenant, on n'a pas de réels soucis à se faire** déclara doucement le brun ce qui surprit son ancienne amie

Et il partit sur ces paroles, laissant la jeune femme perplexe, il soufflait le chaud et le froid à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle soupira puis retourna à son dortoir, il fallait qu'elle se couche tôt pour être en forme le lendemain.

Ça y était, elle venait de se lever, elle déjeuna rapidement avec son petit frère Louis qui la réconforta pour ce qui allait suivre et partit en direction de la salle des Champions pour se préparer. Elle enfila l'habituel pantalon noir serré et la tunique noire, surmontée d'un gilet arrivant aux cuisses noir et or mais sentit que la constitution des vêtements avait changé. Ils étaient plus résistants, sûrement à cause de l'arrivée des dragons, pour plus de sécurité ils avaient dû renforcer la matière et rajouter quelques sortilèges en cas de brûlures. Elle inspira profondément et expira doucement, il fallait qu'elle calme les battements de son cœur. Elle rejoignit la tente sur le terrain de Quidditch où une arène avait été installée afin d'accueillir les dragons. La Poufsouffle l'observa avec excitation, elle allait voir un dragon aujourd'hui, elle les adorait et la dernière fois qu'elle en avait vu un était pendant les vacances d'été en passant un mois chez son oncle Charlie. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les autres concurrents qui s'étaient tous mis en cercle avec le Ministre de la Magie et leurs Directeurs respectifs. Elle se mit à côté de Zachary et regarda avec attention le sac que portait Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il leur expliqua qu'ils allaient devoir tirer l'un des dragons dans le sac et que c'est celui-là même qu'ils affronteraient. Elle fixa le sac avec convoitise, elle voulait voir son dragon.

* * *

_Vous l'aurez donc compris, le prochain chapitre concernera la seconde épreuve ! _

_A bientôt !_


	13. Chapitre XII

_Je sais que ça fait longtemps et le prochain chapitre n'est pas prêt d'arriver, je suis très en retard, je suis noyée sous les devoirs et j'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il n'en reste plus beaucoup techniquement mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire, j'essaierais de ne pas prendre trop de temps mais je ne vous promets rien._

_Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_E._

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages pour la plupart et l'Univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre XII**

**A l'épreuve des flammes**

Elle regarda avec attention la main d'Angélique prendre un dragon dans le sac et le balançant à son coéquipier en grimaçant, c'était un Dent-de-vipère du Pérou, teigneux et au sang chaud, le plus petit des dragons, seulement cinq mètres de long, du fait de sa localisation, il allait être exécrable comme le temps écossais était maussade. Elle vit le même éclat qu'elle dans les yeux de Milan en voyant le dragon, ils se comprenaient et se sourirent. Il sortit du sac du Ministre un Opaloeil des Antipodes, très réputé pour son caractère lunatique, ce qui fit sourire l'élève de Durmstrang, il savait exactement comment réussir cette épreuve. Zachary jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire pour lui dire de prendre le dernier animal qui restait, elle prit un immense plaisir en attrapant délicatement le dragon miniature, elle ouvrit doucement sa main et ronronna (oui, oui, ronronna) en voyant ce qu'elle avait : Noir des Hébrides. Il était agressif et territorial, elle allait le mater. Le Serpentard la fixa, elle paraissait folle face à cette créature et ça lui plaisait, étrangement.

**\- Bien maintenant que tout le monde a pioché son dragon, je vais vous expliquer les règles ! C'est une épreuve typique du Tournoi, **fit Kingsley**, le dragon se trouvera dans l'arène et vous devrez récupérer une clé qui se trouvera aux alentours, sachez que cette clé ouvrira une trappe sous le dragon qui vous permettra de découvrir ce nous vous avons dérobé et qui vous tient à cœur, aucune triche possible, ne maltraitez pas ces braves bêtes… Je crois que c'est tout ! Bonne chance à tous !** continua le Ministre de la Magie

Angélique et Gauthier s'avancèrent vers l'arène, Dominique admira les écailles lisses et cuivrées de l'animal, il courait dans tous les sens, zigzaguant dans l'arène, la clé que devait trouver les élèves de Beauxbâtons se trouvant à son cou. Une multitude d'objets jonchaient le sol et la trappe était recouverte par quelques-uns. La Poufsouffle trouvait cela bien facile pour les deux Champions, leur seule difficulté était d'éviter les crochets particulièrement venimeux du dragon. Le jeune homme français lança un Stupéfix au Dent-de-vipère qui l'évita avec facilité, puis Angélique jeta un Accio sur la clé qui apparut dans sa main. Le dragon leur tournait autour à une vitesse ahurissante et pour ne pas qu'il les embête, l'énervante élève de Beauxbâtons préféra lancer un sortilège cuisant à la brave bête qui tomba. Tous les spectateurs furent étonnés.

**\- Mais elle est sérieuse ? **s'écria Dominique, **le sortilège cuisant est assez puissant pour blesser méchamment un dragon si il est bien lancé !** continua-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Angélique qui laissa son coéquipier ouvrir la trappe

Deux jeunes filles en sortirent, l'une se jeta dans les bras de Gauthier, sûrement sa petite sœur, pendant que l'autre regardait avec admiration Angélique, l'une des filles de sa cour personnelle. Les deux Champions rentrèrent dans la tente avec un regard suffisant et hautain. Les Bulgares furent appelés et la blonde adressa un sourire encourageant à Milan. Le dragon était magnifique, ses écailles étaient iridescentes et nacrées et son regard opalin transcendait les spectateurs. Il était connu pour ne pas être agressif sauf si on l'attaquait et portait lui aussi la clé à son cou, il jouait avec d'ailleurs, ce qui était plutôt comique à voir. Andréas et Milan restèrent bouche-bée quelques instants, puis se reprirent. L'opaloeil scrutait avec attention les nouveaux venus et quand ils s'approchèrent de lui, il péta littéralement un câble. Il se rua vers les élèves de Durmstrang qui ne restèrent en vie que grâce au réflexe de Milan de faire apparaître un bouclier. Puis tout se passa rapidement, Andréas se servit d'une chaise non loin de là et la fit léviter devant le dragon qui commença à suivre la chaise, laissant le temps à Milan de couper le cordon qui tenait la clé. Ils coururent vers la trappe mais le dragon les vit et s'approcha dangereusement d'eux. Andréas lança un sort afin de grossir une peluche qui se trouvait près de l'endroit où ils étaient et la fit se balader près du dragon qui rugit de fureur et s'énerva contre elle, leur laissant le temps de récupérer la sœur de Milan et la copine d'Andréas. Ils apparurent dans la tente essoufflés comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

**\- Ils sont sensés être calme d'habitude** grommela Milan en s'asseyant avec lourdeur sur l'un des lits

**C'était bien joué quand même Milan** le réconforta-t-elle en tapotant son épaule sous le regard lourd d'un certain Serpentard

**\- Et maintenant, les Champions de Poudlard, Dominique Weasley et Zachary Nott !** tonna la voix de Olivia Blake

Elle fit craquer ses articulations en entendant la voix de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et sentit une odeur de rouille, mince… Elle allait attirer le dragon avec cette odeur ! Elle lécha rapidement le sang, dégoutée et passa le dos de sa main dessus pour l'enlever. Elle croisa le regard de Zachary qui avait vu toute la scène.

**\- Ça va bien se passer… T'es une experte en dragons en plus, on a aucun soucis à se faire ! **déclara-t-il à la surprise de la blonde

Elle hocha la tête faiblement, inspira fortement et s'avança en même temps que son partenaire. Tout allait bien se passer, ils allaient réussir, il le fallait. Elle ferma les yeux en entrant dans l'arène, sous les cris des centaines d'élèves et du public présents. La Poufsouffle admira son dragon, car c'était le sien ! Il faisait cinq mètres de longueur à peu près et ses écailles rugueuses aussi noires que l'ébène le rendait d'autant plus magnifique. Les yeux de Dominique brillait d'excitation devant la rangée de pointes courtes et coupantes comme des rasoirs le long de l'échine de l'animal. La queue du dragon se terminait par une flèche et ses ailes de chauve-souris étaient rangées. Les yeux violets étincelants montraient la rage du Noir des Hébrydes. Elle allait réussir, elle allait prouver au monde qu'elle était assez forte pour l'affronter.

L'animal était en colère, elle le voyait, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour attraper la clé autour de son cou. Elle regarda autour d'elle, Zachary attendait qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle lui dise quoi faire. Le dragon s'avançait vers les deux perturbateurs, déjà que le public l'énervait, ces deux intrus n'arrangeaient rien.

**\- Ne bouge pas **murmura Dominique au Serpentard, **il pourrait te manger **ricana-t-elle

**\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Weasley ? **grogna Zachary en fronçant les sourcils

**\- Rien de trop dangereux Nott, je pense… Reste où tu es ! A mon signal, tu feras diversion pour que je puisse accomplir ce que je veux **rétorqua-t-elle en souriant étrangement

**\- Je le fais parce que c'est toi la pro de ces bêtes-là…** grinça le vert et argent

**\- Pas de soucis Nott, contente-toi juste de faire ce que je te demande ! **

Elle s'approcha du dragon lentement, le défiant du regard, ce que n'apprécia pas l'animal dont les naseaux commençaient à fumer. Un rictus légèrement effrayant vint se loger sur le visage de la blonde. Elle continuait de s'avancer et lâcha un « Maintenant » à l'attention de son coéquipier. Zachary Nott s'empressa de courir de l'autre côté de la Poufsouffle afin d'attirer l'attention du Noir des Hébrydes. La bête tourna vivement la tête vers la source de cette agitation laissant le temps à Dominique de courir vers un monticule d'objets non loin du dragon. Elle grimpa dessus pendant que Zachary s'escrimer à empêcher l'animal de tourner la tête vers elle. Puis, à la surprise de tout le monde, elle s'élança et sauta sur le dragon. Celui-ci rugit et balança des flammes un peu partout dans l'arène.

**\- A nous deux mon beau** murmura la blonde en tapotant le flanc de la bête

Elle attrapa le cordon à la base de son cou et le fit tourner afin d'avoir la clé dans la main et tira d'un coup sec, arrachant la cordelette qui se trouvait autour du large cou de sa monture, faisant pousser un autre rugissement à l'animal. Dominique approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du dragon et colla une partie de sa tête à celle-ci. Elle flatta l'encolure de ce dernier et avant qu'il ne continue à s'énerver à enflammer son partenaire lui parla :

**\- Tout doux, tout doux mon gros **commença-t-elle en continuant ses caresses

Elle lança la clé à Zachary pendant que la bête de cinq mètres se calmait peu à peu, faisant siffler les gens autour d'eux. Le dragon grogna à ce tumulte mais la Poufsouffle s'empressa de le rassurer et regardait avec un sourire le Serpentard sortir de derrière la trappe Alexander Zabini, le meilleur ami du jeune Nott et Lily qui avait bien voulu être enfermée là-dedans car Louis était claustrophobe et se sentait trop peu concerné par cette compétition. Elle entendit le public applaudir dans les tribunes mais elle était bien trop émerveillée par le dragon pour s'en soucier, elle avait maté la bête. Elle avait réussi.

**\- Dominique !** s'écria Lily en dessous d'elle

**\- Quoi ?** demanda la concernée perdue

**\- C'est fini ! Tu dois descendre maintenant !**

**\- Mais pourquoi ? **pleurnicha la Poufsouffle désappointée d'une voix enfantine

**\- Allez Weasley, descend de ce monstre ! **grommela Zachary

**\- Ne parle pas de Dave comme ça ! **grogna Dominique effarée, **ce n'est pas un monstre !**

**\- On s'en fout Weasley, reviens sur le sol maintenant ! **rétorqua le vert et argent

Dominique soupira de tristesse, son dragon allait lui manquer. Elle caressa une dernière fois celui-ci avant de sauter à terre, serrant par la même occasion sa cousine adorée. L'effluve de rose de sa cousine l'apaisa, comme toujours. Elle coula un dernier regard emplie d'inquiétude et de désolation à Dave et suivit le mouvement de sa cousine, son partenaire et de Zabini vers la tente des Champions. Là-bas, c'était l'effervescence, quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, des flashs les aveuglèrent et ils durent attendre quelques instants avant d'avancer. L'endroit était rempli de journalistes, du Ministre de la Magie, des professeurs de chaque école et des Champions et de leurs « invités » bien sûr.

**\- Miss Weasley ! Un commentaire sur la façon dont vous avez apprivoisé le dragon ?** demanda un journaliste pour Sorcière Hebdo

**\- Elle a triché **beugla la voix criarde de Angélique Roux

**\- Continuez** roucoula la voix de Rita Skeeter

**\- On ne peut pas apprivoiser un dragon comme ça ! **commença Angélique, **son oncle s'occupe de ces bêtes-là, c'est un coup monté !**

**\- Qu'avez-vous à répondre Miss Weasley ? **ricana Skeeter

Dominique bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle ne connaissait pas ce dragon avant aujourd'hui, c'est l'une des espèces habitant au Royaume-Uni alors Charlie n'aurait jamais pu lui présenter étant donné qu'il était en Roumanie. C'était ce que la blonde voulait crier à la pseudo journaliste et à son adversaire mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle regarda un peu partout, essayant de trouver une échappatoire mais elle avait beau chercher un petit trou dans cette masse de personnes, elle n'y arrivait pas.

**\- Vos accusations sont infondées**, fit le Serpentard, brisant le silence qui s'était installé après la question de Skeeter,** son oncle est en Roumanie, elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps d'aller le voir sachant qu'on est en période scolaire, vous êtes réellement de piètres journalistes ! Vous pensez sincèrement qu'une Poufsouffle pourrait tricher ?** cingla-t-il

**\- Si vous vous y connaissiez un tant soit peu en dragons, vous sauriez que l'espèce du Noir des Hébrydes ne se trouve qu'en Grande Bretagne !** fit Dominique en reprenant contenance face à l'aide surprise de son partenaire

**\- Vous me donnez envie de vomir** grinça le brun en délivrant un passage à travers la foule de personnes présentes, laissant Dominique s'échapper dans son sillage

Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde se retrouvait enfin dans sa Salle Commune sous les exclamations de ses camarades de Maison. Elle sourit face à toute cette agitation qui était étrange pour elle, tout de même. Elle aperçut ses amis assis dans l'un des canapés, à l'écart des autres. Elle les rejoignit et s'affala entre Ella et Logan qui grognèrent.

**\- Dis Dom', t'as eu le temps de voir le score qu'ils vous ont attribué ?** demanda Ella

**\- Non, je n'ai pas regardé… Je n'ai même pas vu celui de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang** soupira la prénommée Dom'

**\- La note était basée sur le temps mis pour libérer vos proches et la technique utilisée** expliqua Dylan

**\- Autant dire qu'ils étaient vachement impressionnés par ta capture de ce petit dragon** s'exclama June

**\- Dave me manque** souffla Dominique

**\- Beauxbâtons, ils sont arrivés les premiers au temps, mais le jury n'a pas apprécié qu'elle lance un sortilège dangereux pour un dragon alors ils sont en dernière position avec 7/10…** commença June

**\- Les Bulgares ont obtenu 9/10, niveau temps ils étaient plutôt bons et ils ont bien réussi leur compte, surtout que leur dragon avait l'air particulièrement énervé !** continua Ella

**\- Et vous avez aussi obtenu 9/10, vous avez mis plus de temps que les autres mais c'était tellement incroyable qu'ils étaient obligés de vous mettre une putain de note !** termina Logan en ébouriffant les cheveux de Dominique

**\- Elle m'énerve de plus en plus cette française** déclara la Poufsouffle à ses amis

**\- Tu m'étonnes, une vraie pétasse** grogna June

Ils firent la fête jusque tard dans la nuit, aucun professeur ne vint les déranger, en même temps, ça devait être pareil du côté des Serpentards et l'école était fière de ses Champions alors ils les laissèrent faire. L'agitation ennuyait Dominique et elle décida de s'éclipser de la fête en son honneur, de toute façon ils ne remarqueraient rien. Elle longea les couloirs du château, monta rapidement les marches sans faire de bruit et se retrouva à la tour d'Astronomie, personne ne viendrait la chercher là. Elle s'assit et laissa ses jambes dans le vide, les bras posés contre la barrière. Elle inspira l'air nocturne et admira la vue qui s'offrait à elle sur tout le parc de Poudlard.

**\- Accio couverture** lança-t-elle doucement faisant apparaître dans ses mains une couverture à carreaux jaune et noire

Elle se la mit sur les épaules et continua de regarder les étoiles, essayant de trouver les constellations présentes en cette belle nuit. Elle traça du bout des doigts les constellations telles que la Grande Ourse et la constellation du Lion et repéra l'étoile du berger, issue d'une légende moldue.

**\- On se rencontre bien trop souvent Weasley** grommela une voix derrière elle la faisant sursauter

**\- J'ai plus l'impression que tu me harcèles mais vois ça comme tu veux… **murmura Dominique

Il s'assit à côté de la blonde, qui, elle, contemplait le paysage s'offrant à elle. Elle ne vit donc pas que le jeune homme la fixait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle l'entendit frissonner et roula des yeux en déplaçant sa couverture vers lui. Zachary la regarda faire sans bouger puis, finalement, prit le pan de tissu qu'elle lui tendait.

**\- Tu vois quand tu veux** railla-t-elle

**\- C'est bien la dernière fois…** rétorqua le Serpentard

**\- Tu reviendras, tu reviens toujours…** répliqua la blonde et c'était vrai

Un silence se fit entre les deux partenaires. Etrangement, celui-ci n'était pas pesant, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer et c'était ce que Dominique appréciait des années auparavant. Elle se souvint de ces moments où ils se retrouvaient tous les deux en quête d'aventure, où la tour d'Astronomie était leur point de ralliement, bien avant qu'ils ne trouvent la façon d'accéder aux cuisines.

**\- Tu te rappelles de notre première année ?** demanda soudainement la Poufsouffle, se retournant vers Zachary qui se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle

Il hocha la tête légèrement, se rendant compte de la proximité de leurs deux visages.

**\- De tout** chuchota-t-il

**\- Je te l'ai jamais dit mais je suis désolée, pour ce qui s'est passé lors de notre dispute** fit Dominique le regardant dans les yeux

**\- Tu as été impressionnante aujourd'hui** rétorqua Zachary en changeant de sujet

**\- Merci** sourit la blonde brièvement

**\- Tu comptes faire quoi après Poudlard ?** demanda le brun

**\- Je pensais faire mes études sur les dragons à Londres ou en Roumanie, je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas envie de partir de Grande-Bretagne **expliqua la Poufsouffle**, et toi ? **répondit-elle

**\- Je voulais devenir chercheur, au début, je suis plutôt bon en potions… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée !**

Dominique se leva soudainement, laissant la couverture sur le Serpentard. Elle se retourna vers lui, lui sourit et lança :

**\- J'ai bien aimé te parler, comme avant !**

Elle commença à partir quand Zachary s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et déclara :

**\- Je sais que tu es désolée Mini ! **

Le brun retourna s'asseoir là où il était précédemment, laissant une blonde scotchée mais qui se reprit bien vite avant de partir en direction de son dortoir, non sans raser les murs pour ne pas être surprise dans les couloirs. Elle ne se rendit compte seulement dans son dortoir qu'elle avait oublié sa couverture avec les couleurs de Poufsouffle à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Le mois de Février se termina rapidement et laissa place à un mois de Mars plutôt tourmenté, les cinquièmes et les septièmes se retrouvèrent abreuvés d'examens blancs pour les préparer aux BUSE et aux ASPIC. Dominique étant une travailleuse née, s'acharna sur ses cours et ne passa pas beaucoup de temps en dehors de la Bibliothèque ou du terrain de Quidditch. Elle se retrouvait avec des yeux cernés alors que ce n'était que des examens blancs et se demandait quel allait être son état pour les véritables examens.

Elle révisait tout le temps, dans le dortoir, à la Salle Commune, à la Bibliothèque, dans la Grande Salle en mangeant son petit-déjeuner… Les professeurs les croulaient de devoirs en tout genre et il fallait que la blonde se remette en selle afin de gagner son prochain match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor qui se déroulait au milieu du mois de Mars, autant dire qu'elle avait la pression. Elle passait quand même quelques samedis après-midis avec ses amis ou ses cousins, ce qui la maintenait en vie. Les professeurs avaient commencé leurs tours d'orientation et les élèves de septième année devaient s'inscrire pour l'Université de leur choix.

Dominique regarda s'envoler son hibou qui emmenait sa demande d'inscription pour l'Université de Dragonologie de Londres, elle espérait réellement pouvoir être prise, elle verrait bien.


	14. Chapitre XIII

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le treizième chapitre de Dominique ou Comment contrôler sa vie de Poufsouffle ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je n'étais pas convaincu en l'écrivant et j'ai mis tellement de temps à le finir que je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance, bref...Je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera étant donné que je dois réviser et donc il est difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire !  
**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Disclaimer: **La plupart des personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre XIII**

**Match décisif**

Dominique souffla un bon coup. Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que ça, non c'est sûr. C'était son dernier match de Quidditch de la saison et elle n'avait aucune idée de qui allait gagner. Bon, elle penchait plus pour les Gryffondors mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre, après tout l'équipe de Poufsouffle se débrouillait plutôt bien, si on oubliait son échec face à Serpentard. Cependant, si elle battait Gryffondor, elle aurait un moyen d'arriver devant Serpentard, peut-être, tout dépendait du score puisque les Gryffondors avaient battu les Serpentards. Pas du tout de pression, vraiment. Ironie bien sûr. La blonde écoutait d'une oreille le discours de son Capitaine, oui c'était un match important, blablabla, ça déterminerait tout le classement, blablabla… Elle agrippa avec fermeté son balai et s'avança quand vint leur tour d'entrer en scène, c'était parti, enfin.

**\- Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue pour l'avant-dernier match de la saison ! Je suis votre commentateur préféré Dave Sleeman ! Les joueurs se mettent en position, Gryffondor affronte Poufsouffle tandis que Miss Bell entre sur le terrain !**

La poursuiveuse n'écoutait pas vraiment les commentaires du Gryffondor, il n'était jamais neutre, à quoi il servait ? Elle se concentra et essaya de ne pas tomber de son balai à cause de la pression. Les cognards et le vif d'or furent lâchés, le Souaffle suivit quelques secondes plus tard et Dominique fusa en sa direction. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ! Elle attrapa le Souaffle et le lança à Sean qui le passa à Mila qui lui renvoya, Dominique s'approcha des anneaux, vit que du monde se précipitait vers elle et fonça vers le public pour désarçonner ses concurrents, plus d'amitié sur le terrain, juste la guerre. Elle marqua dix points.

**\- Et Bingley arrête le Souaffle lancé par MacMillan, désolée ma belle, ce ne sera pas pour cette fois ! **commenta Sleeman, **C'est Koch qui rattrape le tout et l'envoie magistralement à Bones… Les Poufsouffles sont remontés à bloc ! Mais pourquoi ne la passe-t-il pas à Weasley ? Les deux Poursuiveurs tentent une feinte de Porskoff plutôt bien réussie et ajoute dix points aux blaireaux ! 150 à 100 en faveur de Poufsouffle !**

La blonde scrutait la scène du haut de son balai, au-dessus des autres, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, ce qui était parfait pour elle. Au moment où elle vit James volait avec rapidité vers ce qui semblait être le vif d'or, la Poufsouffle se réveilla, se mit debout sur son balai et fit ce qui pourrait être sa dernière parade, il fallait qu'elle empêche les Gryffondors de gagner, autant faire une belle diversion. Elle respira lentement et du pied dirigea son balai vers Finnigan et Wing qui se passait le Souaffle. Elle n'allait pas tomber, il ne fallait pas tomber se rappela-t-elle, elle était trop jeune pour mourir. Elle prit son élan et sous les yeux des spectateurs ébahis et leurs cris de surprise, sauta dans le vide. Elle attrapa le manche de son balai de la main gauche mettant tout son poids dessus et grâce à la stupeur des joueurs, faucha le Souaffle des mains de Daniel. Elle lança un ordre implicite à son balai qui fusa vers les anneaux adverses et avec un dernier effort, car oui elle avait du mal à tenir comme ça, elle réussit à s'asseoir sur son balai sous les acclamations des spectateurs. Elle espérait que cette manœuvre avait permis à Logan de faire le nécessaire afin de se rapprocher de James et du Vif d'or. Elle voulait tellement gagner qu'elle allait tout tenter pour ça, au risque de se retrouver en morceaux à la fin de ce match. Elle regarda le score 210 à 140, ils avaient de l'avance, elle pouvait encore essayer de barrer le chemin de James. Dominique scanna attentivement les mouvements de l'attrapeur adverse et, en adressant un clin d'œil à Mila, se jeta devant lui, faisant rater la trajectoire du Gryffondor tandis que sa coéquipière lui lançait le Souaffle pour donner une raison à cette action. Finalement, après 3 heures de jeu intense et de parades en tout genre, la blonde ne put arriver à battre son cousin qui attrapa le Vif d'Or donnant un score final de 280 à 330 pour les Gryffondors. La technique des Poursuiveurs jaunes et noirs étaient beaucoup plus précise cependant le Vif d'or avait été décisif. Les Poufsouffles avaient perdu toute chance de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch.

Dominique rageait intérieurement, elle bouillait de colère. Elle balança son balai en arrivant au sol, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, le goût amer de la défaite dans la bouche, elle avait tout fait pour réussir et voilà tous ses espoirs réduits à néant. Plus rien ne comptait maintenant. Elle avait perdu. Elle avait perdu et en voulait à la terre entière. Elle avait perdu et ne supportait pas les cris de joie des Gryffondors. Elle avait perdu et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas croiser un seul Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle sinon elle allait encore plus s'énerver. Elle avait perdu et la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire c'était frapper quelqu'un ou quelque-chose. Elle se rua vers les vestiaires, attrapa ses affaires sans pour autant se changer et partit en courant près du lac. Au diable les élèves qui retournaient au château, le froid mordant du mois de Mars, le fait qu'elle allait probablement s'en vouloir après – et mourir de froid après – elle enleva son uniforme couche après couche, vêtement après vêtement et fit l'action la plus stupide qu'elle avait en tête, plongea dans le lac en sous-vêtements, en Mars. Elle nagea quelques minutes dans le lac sans se soucier du regard des gens autour d'elle, elle n'en avait cure. La tempétueuse blonde se hissa sur la berge et s'allongea près de ses affaires, elle allait être malade de toute façon, un petit peu plus ou un petit peu moins n'y changerait rien.

**\- T'as fini ta crise ?** demanda un certain Serpentard en lâchant ce qui ressemblait à un manteau sur elle

**\- T'es content de toi ?** grogna-t-elle en retour

**\- Pourquoi je le serais ? **

**\- Je n'ai pas réussi, j'ai toujours voulu être dans une équipe de Quidditch et j'ai perdu tout mon temps à refuser de voler, six ans à refuser de voler, à cause de notre amitié gâché ! Je suppose que t'es heureux ! T'as eu ce que tu voulais !** cracha-t-elle hargneusement

**\- Tu te trompes, comme d'habitude** ricana Zachary, **Serpentard a perdu par votre défaite aussi, de plus, te voir dans cet état ne me plaît guère…** soupira-t-il

**\- Mais bien sûr… Tu m'embrouilles, tout chez toi m'embrouille, tu es un connard fini un moment et à un autre tu es tendre et tu m'embrasses, puis tu redeviens cet imbécile de départ ! Je ne peux pas supporter ça, je ne veux pas supporter ça, ça me tue ! **

Il ne lui répondit pas, il ne répondait jamais de toute façon, ça insupportait la blonde au plus au point. Elle était à fleur de peau et le Serpentard ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Elle serra les dents en voyant les élèves regardaient le spectacle qu'elle leur offrait.

**\- Vas-y enfuis toi, c'est ce que tu fais toujours ! **s'écria-t-elle en le voyant amorcer un mouvement, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda impassible

**\- Tu me dégoutes Mini, t'es affreuse comme ça…** répliqua-t-il

Dominique se leva, son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine à cet aveu, il la tuait à petit feu. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, la veste de Zachary autour d'elle, ses cheveux mouillés, le corps glacé, les lèvres bleues. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, pressa sa bouche contre son oreille.

**\- Tu peux me blesser autant que tu veux, me lancer des poignards dans le cœur, tu sais très bien que ça me fait mal, mais avoue une chose, tu as peur, tu te caches derrière ta froideur et ton cynisme, t'as juste peur car tu sais que tu tiens à moi plus que tu ne le voudrais **

Elle s'en alla, prenant ses affaires au passage, traçant sa route entre les sorciers, entrant dans Poudlard mouillée et dénudée, sans complexe. Elle le laissa planté comme un piquet au bord du Lac, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle rentra dans son dortoir se morfondre avec ses amis de Poufsouffle.

Mars laissa place à Avril puis à Mai, les journées étaient chargées de travail et plus rien d'intéressant ne se passait au château de Poudlard. La joie de vivre des Poufsouffles était un peu perdue depuis le match de Quidditch qui remontait pourtant à moins de deux mois. La blonde se trouvait à la Bibliothèque en compagnie de Logan, Ella, Dylan et June, elle soupira une énième fois devant son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, regarda sa montre, souffla une fois de plus et grogna.

**\- J'en ai marre de réviser… On ne fait que ça… ça vous dit d'aller au parc ? **

**\- J'attendais que quelqu'un** se décide s'écria Logan

**\- Ça fait dix minutes que je regarde la même page sans la lire** grommela June

**\- Si je ne sors pas d'ici, je crois que je vais devenir folle…** bougonna Dylan

**\- C'est parti !** éclata Ella en menant le petit groupe dehors

Il faisait beau, le soleil leur faisait profiter de ses rayons, la bande se trouva un coin tranquille près d'un arbre et s'assit en cercle pour discuter. Dominique s'allongea quelques temps plus tard, et ferma les yeux, réfléchissant aux derniers mois. En résumé, elle avait voulu prendre un nouveau départ, était devenue Poursuiveuse, avait inscrit son prénom dans la Coupe, s'était disputée pendant un long moment avec Ella, était passée par toutes les émotions avec Zachary, qui l'avait embrassé. Elle avait dompté un dragon, perdu son match de Quidditch contre les Gryffondors, avait fait un séjour à l'hôpital en étant attaqué deux fois par Flint, s'était trouvé de nouveaux amis, avait plongé dans le lac en plein mois de Mars et malgré tous ces changements, elle n'était pas bien. Pourtant elle aurait dû être heureuse. Mais elle ne l'était pas, ne le serait pas. Toute sa scolarité, jamais une fois elle n'avait eu un réel petit copain. C'était peut-être des préoccupations d'adolescentes mais elle se disait qu'après tout, elle n'était pas moche vu ses gènes, elle pouvait être drôle, elle n'était pas bête non plus, ayant de très bonnes notes dans chaque cours alors elle ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt si, elle savait pourquoi, elle était tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne il y a bien des années de cela et ce sentiment n'avait toujours pas disparu envers cette personne. Et elle se haïssait pour ça, elle était faible et trop sensible. Elle arracha rageusement une touffe d'herbe en observant les nuages qui s'offraient à elle.

**\- BOUH ! **cria quelqu'un en s'amenant dans son champ de vision

**\- Putaiiiin Jake **cria la Poufsouffle en riant et en se mettant en position assise

**\- Je t'ai fait peur ma belle ? **ricana le Gryffondor tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

**\- Bien sûr Beau Gosse **répliqua la blonde en ébouriffant les cheveux du brun

**\- Ça va Dom ? **demanda Serena en lui souriant

**\- Mieux depuis que j'ai arrêté mes révisions **souffla-t-elle

**\- On est venu faire la même chose **soupira James

**\- On va pouvoir former le club des célibataires dis donc Domi** s'écria Jake Dubois alors que le copain d'Ella les rejoignait

**\- C'est vrai que c'est dégoutant de les voir tous ensemble Jakie **

**\- Ehhh mais c'est nul comme surnom !** se révolta le dit Jakie

**\- T'es sûr ? Je trouve pourtant qu'il te va comme un gant, Jakie** **!** rétorqua-t-elle

**\- Ne recommence pas, sinon tu risques de le regretter** gronda le Gryffondor

**\- D'accord… Jakie !**

La Poufsouffle s'enfuit avant que celui-ci ne soit debout. Elle courut en riant dans la cour du château, le brun la poursuivant. Elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle trouva et s'appuya derrière elle tout en calmant sa respiration. Elle commença à regarder autour d'elle, pour voir dans quel genre de salle elle se trouvait. C'était une salle de cours abandonnée depuis longtemps au vu de la poussière qui s'accumulait dans la pièce. Une bibliothèque se trouvait dans un coin de la salle et quand elle en feuilleta un, elle remarqua que des dessins se trouvaient dessus, des runes très anciennes et pourtant différentes de ce qu'elle apprenait en cours d'Etude des runes. Elle parcourut les pages sans s'arrêter, c'était tellement intéressant. Ces runes étaient des dessins qui devaient être fait grâce à la baguette du sorcier et dessinées sur la peau de celui-ci, d'après ce que la blonde comprit. Dominique se demandait bien pourquoi cette pratique avait été exclue du programme et décida d'apprendre tout ça. Toutes ces runes conféraient un pouvoir au sorcier, elles le rendaient plus puissants, cependant une rune mal tracée pouvaient le tuer. Il s'était peut-être passé un accident dans le monde magique et ils avaient décidé de bannir cette pratique. La Poufsouffle ne se considérait pas comme une pro du dessin, elle se débrouillait mais elle était bornée. Elle allait apprendre cette technique et l'assimiler en moins d'un mois, elle pouvait le faire.

Elle ressortit de la salle pour le dîner et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la Grande Salle, ses amis devaient s'inquiéter depuis le temps qu'elle était partie. Elle se plaça à côté d'Ella et pris avec précaution le jus de citrouille en sentant le pichet, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se trouver dedans après tout.

**\- T'étais où Dom ?** demanda Logan

**\- J'ai fait une sieste dans la Salle sur Demande !** répondit la blonde, elle ne voulait pas leur raconter sa trouvaille

**\- J'ai ramené tes affaires au dortoir** fit Ella en souriant

**\- Merci El' ! Je les avais complètement oubliées !**

**\- On a remarqué** fit June en riant

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait alors ?**

**\- On était tous avec notre copain ou notre copine donc c'était plutôt tranquille et quand Jake est revenu, il a décidé de draguer une Serdaigle **s'exclama Dylan

**\- J'ai rien raté donc** fit Dominique en riant, **il a réussi au moins ? **

**\- Il s'est pris un de ces râteaux !** ricana Logan

**\- Ça a du être drôle** fit la Poufsouffle en souriant

Après avoir passé son repas avec ses amis, elle repartit à la Salle Commune pour travailler, soi-disant. La réalité était tout autre, la blonde avait attendu que tous ses amis aillent se coucher pour se rendre dans la salle qu'elle avait trouvé l'après-midi même. Elle faisait attention au chemin qu'elle prenait, ne voulant pas se retrouver en plein face à face avec le concierge.

**\- Merde, j'aurais dû regarder plus attentivement quel chemin j'avais pris** grommela-t-elle au bout d'un moment

Un bruissement se fit derrière elle à ses paroles, elle se retourna mais ne vit rien.

**\- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de rats qui se baladent **maugréa-t-elle

Elle continua son avancée et fut enfin capable de se souvenir dans quel endroit se trouvait la salle. Elle accéléra son pas mais un bruit sourd la fit se retourner.

**\- ELEVES EN DEHORS DE LEURS DORTOIRS !** s'écria la voix de Rusard

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et elle se mit à courir vers la salle où elle avait trouvé la magie runique. Elle ouvrit la porte, cependant quelqu'un la poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière eux. Elle s'apprêtait à crier quand la personne lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche. Quand Rusard fut loin, l'étranger la laissa respirer. Dominique se retourna et fut surprise de croiser le regard de Zachary.

**\- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** rugit Dominique

\- …

**\- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? T'as quoi à la fin ? T'es putain de chiant Nott ! Je suis sûr que tu le sais !**

**\- Je ne te suivais pas ! Tu te prends vraiment pour le centre du monde ?** ricana Zachary

**\- Mais bien sûr ! Alors comment tu t'es retrouvé là hein ?** demanda hystériquement la Poufsouffle

**\- Je me rendais aux cuisines, je t'ai vu sortir de ta Salle Commune, ça m'a intrigué alors je t'ai suivi !**

**\- En gros tu me suivais… **souffla la blonde

**\- C'est quoi cette pièce ?** demanda le Serpentard pour changer de sujet

**\- Ça ne te regarde pas** marmonna-t-elle

Bien sûr cette réponse ne suffit pas au Serpentard qui prit l'un des livres de la pièce et commença à le feuilleter sous le nez de la jeune Weasley. Elle soupira, s'assit à une table et sortit de son sac de quoi étudier certains livres qui se trouvaient là, elle prenait des notes, essayait de reproduire certaines runes correctement quand le brun sortit enfin de sa lecture.

**\- Tu t'entraînes là-dessus ? **

**\- Je n'ai découvert cette salle qu'aujourd'hui** grogna-t-elle

**\- Je veux en être ! **déclara-t-il

**\- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Je ne veux pas te voir ici, je te vois suffisamment pendant la journée, ne me gâche pas ce plaisir-là aussi ! **

**\- Tu ne peux plus rien faire Weasley, je suis au courant maintenant** ricana-t-il

**\- Tu ne comprends pas, je veux être capable de pouvoir m'en servir pour la dernière épreuve…** fit-elle après quelques secondes de silence

**\- Dans ces cas-là nous pouvons nous entraîner ensemble, après tout cette épreuve se passe à deux Dominique** répliqua fermement Zachary

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et commença lui aussi à prendre des notes. Elle le contempla quelques instants et se fit la réflexion qu'il pouvait lui être utile finalement.

**\- Je suis d'accord **murmura-t-elle, suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende

Après cette nuit-là, ils se retrouvèrent tous les soirs après le couvre-feu pour travailler, une routine s'était installée entre eux et ils avaient même réussi certains dessins sans hésiter sur une feuille, ce qui pouvait leur être indispensable pour la suite. Certes, ces rencontres nocturnes avaient des désavantages, comme le fait que Dominique était très fatiguée le lendemain matin et qu'Ella se posait donc des questions sur ses activités. Elle pensait d'ailleurs que sa meilleure amie avait un petit-copain et qu'ils se voyaient tous les soirs. Dominique ne la détrompait jamais, après tout il valait mieux lui faire croire ça.

Les jours s'écoulaient et vint finalement l'heure de la dernière épreuve, le Vendredi 13 mai, Dominique espérait que ce Vendredi 13 allait lui porter chance. N'étant pas de nature très croyante à tous ces stupides présages de mauvais augure. Advienne que pourra.

* * *

**Comme à mon habitude, je vais vous dire que je ne sais pas quand la suite sortira, le BAC approche, le BAC Blanc est dans moins d'un mois... Autant dire que je n'ai pas trop la tête à écrire !** Je fais mon possible !


	15. Chapitre XIV

**Voici le quatorzième chapitre qui arrive maintenant car comme j'ai eu mes résultats aujourd'hui j'ai enfin pu me concentrer pour le mettre en œuvre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre XIV**

**La Dernière Epreuve**

Dominique attacha ses longs cheveux blonds en queue de cheval, comme sa mère faisait quand elle était petite, devant le grand miroir de la coiffeuse de la chambre de ses parents. Elle accrocha la broche en or en forme de coquelicot et passa sa tenue de Championne de Poudlard. Elle laça ses bottines, se mit debout et passa la porte qui la séparait des autres Champions. Elle salua son partenaire et les élèves de Durmstrang puis se plaça à côté de Zachary afin que le Ministre de la Magie leur annonce l'épreuve.

**\- Cette dernière épreuve se fera dans un labyrinthe magique, vous aurez l'impression d'être dans une maison. Vous entrerez par trois portes différentes et des épreuves vous attendront tout au long du chemin, chaque porte, passage, apparition vous amène à un nouvel endroit et à un nouvel obstacle. Vous pourrez, bien sûr, croiser vos adversaires cependant vous n'avez pas le droit de vous attaquer, chercher seulement une autre porte. La coupe se délivrera au bout du labyrinthe** expliqua Kingsley Shacklebolt

Un labyrinthe, ça rappelait des souvenirs à tout le monde, la mort de Cédric Diggory mais rien ne pouvait arriver. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Voldemort n'était plus, les Mangemorts emprisonnés ou morts pendant la guerre, il restait quand même quelques extrémistes mais les Aurors prenaient soin de les emprisonner surtout que personne ne voulait impliquer des enfants encore une fois. Chaque duo se plaça devant une porte où était dessinée l'écusson de leur école. Le ciel était couvert de nuages, on pouvait cependant apercevoir de timides rayons de soleil percer. Les élèves et les invités pour la dernière épreuve se turent à leur entrée. Un compte à rebours magique dans le ciel avait été lancé pour que toutes les portes s'ouvrent en même temps.

3, 2, 1… Dominique et Zachary, baguettes en main, passèrent la porte l'un après l'autre et se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité tandis que la porte se refermait derrière eux. Ils lancèrent tous les deux un « lumos » pour apercevoir leur environnement. La pièce était énorme, octogonale, sur chaque mur se trouvait des portes de différentes tailles et couleurs. Deux chaises trônaient au milieu séparées par une table.

**\- Je crois que nous devrions nous asseoir** fit la blonde en observant la pièce

Le Serpentard acquiesça et s'assit sur l'une des chaises en bois tandis que sa comparse en faisait de même. Cependant, lorsque leurs mains se posèrent sur la table, un sort de glue colla leurs avant-bras contre la table et un message en papier apparut devant eux.

_Attrapez-moi_

**\- C'est un remake d'Alice au pays des merveilles ou quoi ?** grogna la Poufsouffle

**\- Alice quoi ?**

**\- C'est moldu** soupira-t-elle essayant toujours de dégager ses bras

**\- Un sort traditionnel ne marcherait pas, je suppose, ce serait trop facile… **

**\- On a chacun notre baguette, il suffirait que tu soulèves ta main pour que j'écrive la rune d'élasticité** expliqua Dominique, **après ce sera à ton tour…**

**\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?** grimaça Zachary

**\- Je les réussis mieux que toi, c'est moi qui devrait avoir peur** répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

**\- Vas-y**

La blonde serra fermement sa baguette dans sa main tout en posant le bout de celle-ci contre la paume gauche de son partenaire. Elle traça avec fluidité, sans sourciller et sans se tromper, sinon cela engendrerait des séquelles irréversibles, les courbes de la rune. Après avoir enlevé sa baguette, le dessin scintilla et la main du vert et argent commença à s'allonger. Le Serpentard fit de même pour la Poufsouffle qui serra les dents en sentant la morsure lumineuse et brûlante contre sa peau. Son bras s'allongea comme celui de Zachary et en se regardant ils prirent le papier en même temps. Le papier s'envola à leur contact et une porte s'illumina, contrastant avec les autres. Au simple toucher de la baguette contre la rune inscrite sur leurs mains respectives permit à leur bras de redevenir normal.

**\- Un simple Alohomora marchera-t-il ?** demanda Zach

**\- Tentons le, on avisera après** marmonna-t-elle

**\- Alohomora !** s'exclama son partenaire

**\- Comme quoi, on ne peut pas sous estimer un sort appris en première année** ricana-t-elle

**\- Voyons la suite** souffla le vert et argent

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, une lumière aveuglante les frappa et deux détraqueurs apparurent devant eux. Leur haute silhouette se rapprochait des deux élèves, leur cape noire flottant autour d'eux, leur visage était dissimulé par une cagoule et leurs mains luisaient, grisâtres et visqueuses.

**\- Ils ne peuvent pas être vrai **déclara la Poufsouffle

**\- Poudlard n'autoriserait pas des détraqueurs dans l'enceinte de l'école, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé **continua le brun

**\- Ça doit être des espèces d'épouvantard programmés pour se changer en détraqueurs… **finit la jeune fille, **t'en prends un et je prends l'autre **fit-elle en souriant

**\- Expecto Patronum**, lancèrent-ils en même temps

Un girafon et un dragon argentés apparurent chassant les deux détraqueurs qui se recroquevillèrent et disparurent dans l'armoire derrière eux. Dominique regarda attentivement le dragon de son camarade puis haussa les épaules, le dragon le représentait peut-être, il ne devait pas y avoir de coïncidences. Un écran de fumée apparut devant le duo et la pièce s'assombrit.

**\- Lumos Maxima** murmura la blonde

Elle scruta les lieux, inquiète, elle n'avait jamais aimé se retrouver dans le noir. Elle frissonna en découvrant qu'ils se trouvaient dans une grotte et que de l'eau montait autour d'eux. Ils se retrouvaient enfermés dans une grotte, où les parois luisaient face au faisceau de lumière de la baguette. Tout d'un coup la lumière provenant de la baguette s'amenuisa jusqu'à devenir imperceptible et le haut de la grotte s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir un croissant de lune. L'eau continuait à monter mais beaucoup plus rapidement qu'au début.

**\- Il est temps de dessiner cette fameuse rune de respiration **fit le Serpentard

**\- Soulève ton haut **répliqua la Poufsouffle

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Il y a plus de place sur ton torse que sur ton bras crétin **grommela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

**\- N'en profites pas Weasley** grimaça-t-il en soulevant son haut noir

Elle rit avant d'appliquer sa baguette contre le torse de son partenaire pour dessiner les arabesques adéquates, cette rune permettant de respirer dans n'importe qu'elle situation était plus dangereuse que celle qu'ils avaient dû appliquer précédemment. Elle était plus compliquée à tracer aussi, due à ses pouvoirs plus puissants.

**\- Je suis une dessinatrice née **s'exclama la jeune fille en regardant la rune s'illuminer

**\- Mouais… à toi maintenant de soulever ton haut **fit sournoisement le brun

Dominique lui tira puérilement la langue puis souleva sa tunique noire. Son partenaire fit les mêmes gestes qu'elle et regarda le résultat après quelques secondes.

**\- C'est parfait ! Maintenant trouvons un moyen de sortir d'ici **grimaça-t-il en voyant l'eau arriver à son ventre quasiment

**\- Je ne savais pas que tu n'aimais pas l'eau Nott !**

**\- Je n'aime pas cette situation c'est tout ! **

**\- Serais-tu une chochotte ? **

**\- Je ne te permets pas le blaireau !**

**\- Bref… Si on alimentait l'eau maintenant qu'on peut respirer, on arriverait plus vite en haut de la grotte **déclara-t-elle, **sauf si t'as peur d'augmenter le volume et d'être tout mouillé**

**\- Non c'est bon **grogna Zachary

**\- Aguamenti** firent-ils ensemble

Leurs corps disparaissaient sous l'eau avec l'arrivée de trombes liquides qui s'échappait de leurs baguettes. Quand le niveau fut assez haut pour eux de se hisser par le trou où la Lune s'entrevoyait, Zachary passa avant la blonde et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir. Dés que les pieds de la blonde touchèrent les pierres, leurs corps furent emportés comme pour un transplanage dans une pièce immaculée où deux personnes se trouvaient déjà là.

**\- Tiens, tiens Weasley…** fit la candidate de Beauxbâtons

**\- Angélique et Geoffrey… C'est bizarre vous ne m'aviez pas manqué, maintenant trouvez votre porte de sortie tandis qu'on cherche la nôtre !** grommela la Poufsouffle

**\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Weasley !** fit la française

**\- Oh tu crois ? **

Angélique lança un sort envers Dominique mais celle-ci lança un protego à temps.

**\- Tu m'expliques cette aversion pour moi et ma famille ?** fit Dominique en gardant son bouclier invisible

**\- Ce n'est pas parce que ta famille est connue que tu dois toujours te mettre au devant de la scène Weasley**

**\- Et encore une attaque sur ma famille ! Waouh les gens de nos jours sont vraiment bêtes de croire que ce n'est pas pesant d'être tout le temps comparer à ses parents ! Ma mère a été à Beauxbâtons, a été championne pour la coupe et tu dénigres quand même mon ascendance française ?**

**\- Elle a perdu, elle était nulle, pas assez courageuse comme le disent ma famille**

**\- Déjà plus courageuse que ta famille puisqu'eux n'ont pas été choisi par la Coupe, peut-être que la compétition n'est pas faite pour eux ? Peut-être n'ont-ils même pas essayé de se présenter ?**

**\- SECTUMSEMP…**

**\- ASSEZ** cria le Serpentard qui s'était tu jusqu'à maintenant en stoppant le sort d'Angélique, **et vous autres qui regardez pourquoi vous ne faites rien ?** s'exclama-t-il, **les français vous avez une porte devant vous alors vous dégagez !**

A l'étonnement de tous, le duo de Beauxbâtons s'enfuit par la porte, qui disparu après leur sortie, faisant apparaître du feu tout autour d'eux. Un sphinx s'avança alors vers les deux élèves. Il avait une tête humaine sur son corps de lion, ses pattes dorées étaient pourvues de griffes et il avait une longue queue jaunâtre.

**\- Si vous donnez la bonne réponse, je vous laisserai passer, si votre réponse est mauvaise, je vous attaquerai férocement** déclara le sphinx

**\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix alors** rétorqua Zachary

**\- Complexe est ma préparation, **

**D'ailleurs il faut un mois pour ma préparation, **

**Dans le chaudron, sangsues il faudra, **

**Et quand tu me boiras, tu te transformeras…**

**Qui suis-je**

**\- Le polynectar** murmura Dominique

**\- Exact, je vous laisse à la suite** fit le sphinx en s'effaçant de leur vision

Le feu environnant léché leurs pieds maintenant, ils reculèrent de quelques pas, se collant au mur derrière eux. Une porte apparut devant eux, prise au piège dans cette pièce mortelle. Les gonds et le bois de la porte commença à brûler comme le reste de l'endroit.

**\- Oh merde…** grogna Zachary

**\- Je serais prête à courir au milieu de ce piège pour atteindre cette porte **marmonna la Poufsouffle après avoir essayé plusieurs Aguamenti

**\- Faisons-le alors** répliqua son partenaire

**\- T'es sérieux ?** s'écria la blonde

**\- On s'occupera des brûlures après** rétorqua-t-il

**\- OK… A trois… 1, 2… 3 !**

Ils se mirent à courir leurs bras couvrant leur tête, les flammes léchant maintenant leurs mollets, leurs bras, brûlant petit à petit leurs vêtements. Dominique ouvrit la porte et passa à travers en soufflant. Le brun suivit peu après. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un couloir qui ressemblait à tous ceux du château, sauf que celui-ci sembler sans issue véritable car on n'en voyait pas le bout. Un miroir trônait devant eux, gigantesque et c'était la seule chose qui habillait le lieu. Ils s'assirent un moment pour reprendre leur respiration.

**\- Leurs vêtements sont vraiment inutiles…** grimaça-t-elle en enlevant sa veste et en retroussant les manches de son pull brûlé

**\- Ce tournoi n'est vraiment pas sécurisé** continua-t-il

Elle enleva ses bottines dont les semelles étaient cramées et ses pieds apparurent rouges et coupés lui faisant mal. Son pantalon n'était pas dans un bon état non plus alors elle arracha les parties brûlées se faisant un short. Dominique s'essuya le visage et toucha ses cheveux pleins de suie.

**\- Je suis bonne pour une nouvelle coupe de cheveux** constata-t-elle en remarquant l'état de ses mèches blondes

**\- A quoi a-t-on affaire cette fois-ci ?** demanda le brun

Ils s'approchèrent du miroir et le touchèrent du bout des doigts. La surface bougea, comme si ils touchaient de l'eau formant des cercles autour de leurs doigts. Une bouche apparut sur ce miroir et s'anima les faisant reculer.

**\- Ceci est votre dernière épreuve** commença le miroir

**\- C'est pas trop tôt** grommela le Serpentard

**\- Tais-toi** rétorqua la jeune fille en le frappant sur le bras

**\- Pour passer vers le trophée, l'un de vous devra révéler ses véritables pensées** continua l'entité devant eux avant de disparaître

**\- C'est quoi ce bordel, sérieux ? Révéler nos véritables pensées ? Je vois pas en quoi ça leur servirait à quelque chose de savoir ce que je pense ? T'es pas d'accord Weasley ? Weasley ?** s'impatienta Zachary

**\- Je…**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, la fin de l'Epreuve au prochain chapitre !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si vous en avez envie, ça fait toujours plaisir !

E.


	16. Chapitre XV

_Bon, ça fait six mois... Je sais et j'en suis désolée mais j'ai eu la fac à commencer et ça a pas été de tout repos... Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue à poster et à écrire et après je vais me consacrer à mon autre fanfiction qui n'a pas avancé d'un poil... J'ai plus du tout de temps pour moi, je me consacre principalement sur les cours, dormir et voir mes amis et ma famille. Désolée et à bientôt j'espère !_

_Je suis désolée si le chapitre est si nul mais franchement je me suis dépêchée comme il était vraiment temps de finir cette histoire :/  
_

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages pour la plupart appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Comme ça fait longtemps, un petit résumé de l'histoire:**

Dominique Weasley, Poufsouffle, 17 ans participe au Tournoi des Six Sorciers (par équipe de 2 pour avoir moins de soucis avec les participants), son partenaire est Zachary Nott aka son ex-meilleur ami mais aussi le Serpentard dont elle est amoureuse depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle s'est faite attaqué par une participante de Beauxbâtons et aussi par une élève de Serpentard qui s'est faite renvoyée. Bref, le chapitre d'avant était consacré à la dernière épreuveet pour arriver à la coupe il fallait exprimer ses sentiments/pensées les plus profondes, en gros, que le monde sache la vérité sur eux.

* * *

**Chapitre XV**

**Fin d'une ère**

Dominique souffla avant de continuer. Le miroir voulait tout savoir, tout, absolument tout ce qu'elle pensait, ses regrets comme ses cauchemars et ses bonheurs. Elle toucha la surface de l'objet et se prépara à révéler ses plus profondes pensées.

**\- Je hais que les gens viennent me parler juste parce que je suis de la famille Weasley, que je connais Harry Potter ou Hermione et Ron… C'est des membres de ma famille et j'aime ma famille, vraiment, mais je ne supporte qu'on veuille devenir avec moi pour ça… J'adore le Quidditch depuis toute petite, je veux me spécialiser dans les soins aux dragons… Je suis forte en potions, c'est la matière que je préfère… Cette année je me suis faite attaquée plusieurs fois par Lindsay Flint sur le compte d'Angélique, Lindsay m'a noyé, faite tombée d'un escalier après m'avoir stupéfié… J'ai toujours détesté les personnes qui ne comprenaient pas que les Poufsouffles étaient les plus loyaux, on s'entend tous à merveille, il n'y a jamais de bagarres, on se soutient et on est intelligent. Vous croyez qu'on ne sait pas ce que les autres maisons pensent de nous ? Que nous sommes naïfs, idiots et inutiles ? Un Poufsouffle est justement la personne qui vous aidera à vous en sortir et la personne qui ne se vantera jamais d'avoir de meilleures notes que les autres, c'est ça un Poufsouffle et j'en suis fière !**

**\- Un coin de vos pensées n'a pas été révélé… **s'anima le miroir

**\- Je… Je suis amoureuse de la même personne depuis la première année… Il a été mon premier ami et même si nos chemins se sont séparés je l'ai toujours aimé et je crois qu'au fond de lui il le sait très bien… Zachary, tu l'as toujours su, non ? **finit Dominique en rougissant sous les regards du Serpentard

**\- Le trophée est à vous **fit le miroir en faisant apparaître une salle

Ils entrèrent calmement dans la pièce, une table ronde se trouvait au milieu incrustée de pierres à l'apparence précieuses. Dominique regarda son partenaire puis attrapa le trophée en même temps que lui. Le trophée s'illumina et une lumière vive leur aveugla les yeux avant d'arrêter cette mascarade et de les laisser recouvrer leurs esprits devant tous les élèves de chaque école, des professeurs et des quelques invités du Ministère. Des cris retentissaient de tous les côtés, le Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shacklebolt les approcha tandis que leurs opposants, eux, désappointés, arrivaient aussi près d'eux.

**\- Les gagnants du Tournoi sont l'équipe de Poudlard ! **s'écria le Ministre ajoutant encore plus d'engouement de la part des spectateurs**, ce Tournoi a été rempli de haine et de méchanceté de la part de certains candidats, ce qui n'était pas le but de cette rencontre Inter-écoles et j'en suis fort désolé mais au bout du compte, ceux qui ont toujours été loyaux et fair-play gagnent ce Tournoi même si les élèves de Durmstrang n'ont pas démérité ! A quelques secondes près, ils auraient pu réussir !**

Après cette victoire, les champions furent submergés d'élèves, chaque jour puis les examens approchaient alors ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied ne se rencontrant pas, jusqu'au match opposant Serpentard à Serdaigle. Dominique s'assit dans les gradins à côté de ses amis, qui avaient, d'ailleurs, un peu mal pris le fait qu'elle ait des sentiments pour un Serpentard, ce à quoi elle a répondu qu'être à Serpentard ne voulait rien dire. Les Poufsouffles sont loyaux, les Gryffondors courageux, les Serdaigles justes et les Serpentards rusés. On ne pouvait pas juger quelqu'un selon sa maison et elle leur a dit de bien regarder ses cousins Rose et Albus qui étaient amis avec Scorpius Malefoy et qu'Albus était lui-même à Serpentard et pourtant il était d'une gentillesse incroyable. Quand les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, Dominique retint sa respiration en croisant le regard de son Serpentard adoré. Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main et le match commença. La blonde n'avait aucun doute quand à l'issue du match mais pourtant au fond d'elle, elle se disait que quelque chose n'irait pas.

**\- Le score est maintenant de 100 à 60 en faveur des Serpentards et c'est les Serdaigles qui ont le Souaffle ! Passes entre Scamander et Davies mais un cognard arrive près de ce dernier… Oh ! Goldstein le batteur Serdaigle l'intercepte et le lance en direction du gardien des Serpentards !** s'écria David Sleeman

Dominique avait l'impression d'être en apnée, il allait se prendre le cognard, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas à la tête… Tout le monde était debout, même dans la tribune des professeurs. Zachary Nott se prit le cognard dans le torse et tomba en chute libre jusqu'au sol. La Poufsouffle cria et McGonagall fit apparaître un filet à temps pour le rattraper de sa chute mortelle. Son cri d'épouvante se perdit dans les tribunes, où tout le monde s'exclamait d'effroi.

Elle sentit Dylan poser une main dans son dos et le match continua tandis que le Serpentard était transporté à l'infirmerie. La blonde s'en alla des tribunes sous les regards des autres élèves qui se doutaient bien de sa destination. Quand elle se trouva loin du stade, elle s'élança le plus vite possible vers le château. Elle franchit les lourdes portes de l'infirmerie et se précipita vers les lits, poussant un à un les rideaux pour tomber enfin sur celui qu'elle cherchait. Mrs Pomfresh lui fit avaler une potion et me regarda en souriant.

**\- Je vois que vous êtes venue voir votre ami Miss Weasley, il va s'en remettre, ne vous inquiétez pas, juste quelques côtes cassées mais heureusement il n'a pas perdu connaissance ! Je vous laisse maintenant !**

Mrs Pomfresh s'en alla dans son office et laissa Dominique prendre place sur la chaise à côté du lit. Le Serpentard la regardait, la bouche ouverte sans pour autant parler.

**\- Je te hais !** lâcha la jeune fille

**\- Dom'… **

**\- Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais… **réitéra la blonde les larmes au bord des yeux**, tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention ? Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant tomber ? Tu ne pourrais pas, juste pour une fois, penser au mal que tu me fais ?**

Elle se releva, prête à s'en aller, trop en colère contre Zachary, contre le monde entier, contre ce tournoi stupide où elle avait été obligée de révéler ses sentiments pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas cherché à la voir après. Le brun attrapa le poignet de Dominique en grimaçant. Elle se retourna et il en profita pour la ramener près du lit, le visage de la Poufsouffle au-dessus du sien. Le Serpentard lâcha le poignet de la blonde pour attraper son cou et la rapprocher de lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent puis elle se pencha plus pour l'embrasser complètement. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle recule comme brûlée.

**\- Tu recommences à te jouer de moi, c'est ça ?** demanda-t-elle tremblante, **ça t'a pas suffi l'humiliation publique au moment où j'ai révélé que je t'ai toujours aimé ?** gronda-t-elle

**\- Dominique Weasley, reste-là ! **grogna le jeune homme

**\- Si c'est encore pour m'utiliser, tu peux al…**

**\- Je t'aime par Merlin !** s'écria-t-il

Dominique s'arrêta, choquée, légèrement pantelante. Elle le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, les larmes s'échappant doucement.

**\- Je t'aime… **reprit-il gentiment

**\- Tu peux répéter ça s'il-te-plait ? **fit-elle abasourdie

**\- Je t'aime Mini… Alors reste-là…** continua-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de la blonde

Il prit le menton de la jeune fille de l'autre main et essuya délicatement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il l'enlaça ensuite, caressant le dos de la Poufsouffle pour la calmer. Du bruit se fit quand les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent. Dominique lâcha le Serpentard et se recula un peu.

**\- ON A GAGNÉ ! **s'écria Albus en accourant vers son Capitaine, **Oups…**

**\- On dérange peut-être ? **demanda Scorpius

**\- Non, c'est bon, je m'en allais… **fit la cousine du jeune Potter, **Félicitations** **Al'**

**\- Dominique… **souffla Zachary

En sortant de la pièce, la blonde crut entendre un « **Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre avant de venir ?** » énervé. Elle partit vers sa salle commune et lut un livre pour la Botanique, après tout les examens approchés.

Les jours suivants furent chargés. Il n'était plus temps de s'amuser et les professeurs ne voulaient plus aucune distraction pour leurs élèves. Dominique ne parlait quasiment à plus personne, elle travaillait nuit et jour et le seul moment où elle ne travaillait pas, c'était quand elle tombait de sommeil. Début juin, à six jours des examens, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle retourne dans la salle où elle avait trouvé ces runes étranges. Après tout, tous ces livres l'avaient aidé en cours donc autant en profiter avant l'épreuve. Elle sortit après le couvre-feu, essayant d'échapper à Rusard, elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers la salle des runes. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers la pile de livres qu'elle avait préparés avant la troisième épreuve. Elle entendit alors la porte se refermer à clé. La Poufsouffle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une main se posa sur sa bouche. Elle voulut hurler mais à la place mordit la main de celui qui la tenait.

**\- Bordel Dominique !** grogna une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?** éructa la blonde en se dégageant de l'emprise du Serpentard

**\- Je n'ai plus d'autres choix puisque tu m'évites depuis que je t'ai tout avoué !**

**\- Comment veux-tu que je te croie alors que ça fait des mois que tu te moques de moi et me fait mal à chaque fois ? Qu'est-ce que ça a bien pu t'apporter ? **

**\- Je…**

**\- Pourquoi me blesser si tu m'aimais vraiment** **?** s'écria-t-elle tapant son poing contre le torse du garçon

**\- Meow**

**\- Miss Teigne tu as entendu du bruit par là ?** se fit entendre la voix de Rusard et le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre

Zachary prit la main de la jeune fille et ouvrit le premier placard qu'il trouva et les amena à l'intérieur. Heureusement pour eux, ce placard ne contenait que de vieux balais poussiéreux et quelques livres qui n'avaient rien à faire ici. Il posa son doigt sur la bouche de Dominique pour lui intimer le silence et colla son oreille contre le bois pour entendre le concierge.

**\- Il est parti **chuchota-t-il

**\- Pourquoi tu murmures dans ce cas là ? **demanda la Poufsouffle tremblante contre le Serpentard

**\- Je… On ne s'est vraiment pas comment s'aimer Dominique et ça me rend fou… **

**\- Je n'ai pas commencé ! **s'offusqua-t-elle

**\- Je sais mais tu as continué… On se blesse l'un après l'autre alors qu'on pourrait simplement être heureux si tu le voulais. Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas le fait que tu m'aimes et qu'on pourrait être ensemble alors que c'est toi la première qui court me voir quand je me retrouve à l'infirmerie ? **

**\- Parce que j'ai peur de me retrouver seule encore une fois… Parce que j'ai peur que finalement ça ne marche pas !**

**\- On peut très bien agir correctement maintenant, je t'aime depuis que j'ai onze ans et je sais que toi aussi alors soyons ensemble parce que mes sentiments ne sont pas prêts de changer et j'espère que les tiens non plus…**

**\- Je ne peux pas, pas en ce moment alors qu'il y a nos ASPICS !**

**\- Alors après les examens… Je suis capable d'attendre encore un peu après tout j'attends ça depuis six ans **plaisanta-t-il en ouvrant la porte du placard pour les en faire sortir

Rusard était bien parti et Zachary en sortant du placard attrapa la Poufsouffle par la taille et l'approcha de lui pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un chaste baiser. Celui-ci scellait une promesse, la promesse qu'ils se retrouveraient après leurs examens et qu'ils pourront enfin être ensemble.

Dominique était stressée par les épreuves pour les ASPIC, ce n'était pas une nouveauté mais son destin était lié à la réussite des examens donc la tension était à son comble. Les épreuves théoriques s'étaient passées sans encombre et il ne lui restait plus que l'épreuve pratique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et celle de Potions. Elle attendait devant la porte de la salle de DFCM, concentrée sur les sorts qu'elle était sûre de savoir utiliser.

**\- Weasley Dominique**, appela l'examinateur, un ancien auror

Elle passa la porte et se retrouva dans la salle avec trois personnes, l'ancien auror qui l'avait appelé, sa professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Olivia Blake et une autre femme qui devait être une duelliste.

**\- Alors**, commença l'ancien auror, **on va commencer par un combat singulier, juste des sortilèges défensifs contre moi-même**

La Poufsouffle hocha la tête et commença à lancer tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait, cherchant une faiblesse dans le barrage de l'Auror puis réussit à lui prendre sa baguette.

**\- Bien, maintenant j'aimerais savoir si vous savez faire un patronus** fit la duelliste

La jeune fille pensa à la fin du tournoi, Zachary, ses amis, sa famille et lança un « Expecto Patronum » retentissant, faisant apparaître son girafon, plus lumineux que d'habitude. Ils lui demandèrent encore des sorts pour se protéger et de citer trois sorts permettant de se défaire de ses liens si elle se retrouvait ligotée mais sinon tout s'est bien passé pour elle. Elle sortit de la salle avec un sourire fatigué et partit manger dans la Grande Salle, retrouvant ses amis. C'était énervant d'être à la fin de la liste car on se retrouvait toujours dans les derniers à passer.

**\- Alors Dom', comment ça s'est passé ?** demanda Ella

**\- Bien, j'ai réussi à faire ce qu'ils m'ont demandé** fit-elle

**\- Après l'épreuve de potions on sera enfin tranquille** soupira Logan

**\- T'es un gros feignant en même temps** ricana June

**\- Ehh je te signale que t'es pas mieux que moi Juniiie !**

**\- Bref… j'ai hâte que ce soit fini, comme ça on profitera de nos derniers jours à Poudlard ensemble** les calma Dylan

**\- T'inquiètes pas Dy, on se fera un dernier soir dans les cuisines, une dernière fête dans la Salle Commune, une dernière après-midi près du Lac faire un bisou au Calmar géant** fit Dominique en lui serrant la main pour la réconforter

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'il fût temps pour eux d'aller à l'épreuve de potions. Avant de rentrer dans la salle, ils devaient chacun piocher un papier avec le nom de la potion qui leur était désignée écrit dessus. Dominique laissa son regard tomber sur Zachary qui la regardait lui aussi. Elle rougit furieusement et prit un papier au hasard. Elle l'ouvrit et sentit ses oreilles devenir brûlantes, bien sûr qu'elle allait tomber sur l'Amortentia. Elle entra dans la salle et s'installa derrière le chaudron désigné à l'Amortentia où tous les ingrédients pour la potion étaient installés et même d'autres pour les embrouiller un peu. Les potions étaient son point fort, elle pouvait faire cette potion les yeux fermés, elle savait toutes les étapes, elle connaissait chaque minutes qu'elle devait passer sur chaque étape, elle pouvait obtenir son Optimal. Quand les professeurs leur donnèrent leur accord pour commencer leur potion, elle s'activa.

**\- Je me suis complètement foiré sur mon philtre de Mort Instantanée **grommela Logan de retour dans la Salle Commune

**\- Mais non mon chou… **fit Dominique, **et puis ce n'est pas les Potions qui vont t'empêcher d'être Auror, t'as réussi ton examen théorique je suis sûre ! **

**\- Tu peux parler, t'es la meilleure en Potions, d'ailleurs c'était quoi la potion que t'as dû faire ? **

**\- L'Amortentia **

**\- Et comment tu sais qu'elle est réussie ? **

**\- Parce que je sais très bien quelle odeur l'Amortentia a pour moi, idiot ! **répondit-elle en le bousculant gentiment

**\- Nott hein ? **

**\- Peut-être…**

**\- Pas besoin de me mentir Dom', j'ai bien vu vos regards ! En tout cas si il te fait du mal, je lui pète les dents !**

**\- Merci, t'es un amour… **

**\- Je sais, je sais, c'est pour ça que Serena m'ait tombé dans les bras**

**\- Tssss… **fit Dominique en levant les yeux au ciel

Au dîner, elle chercha le Serpentard à la table des verts et argent mais ne le trouva pas, elle haussa les épaules et mangea paisiblement son repas. Au moment de retourner dans la Salle Commune, devant les portes de la Grande Salle, une main l'attrapa par la taille et l'amena contre le corps de la personne qu'elle cherchait.

**\- T'étais où ?**

**\- Une dernière visite aux cuisines avec Alex** expliqua-t-il

**\- D'accord…**

**\- Alors… Tu… Tu veux toujours sortir avec moi ?** demanda le Serpentard gêné

**\- Embrasse-moi imbécile !**

Et il l'écouta, devant tous les élèves et professeurs présents.

* * *

Voilà, il ne manque plus que l'épilogue !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	17. Epilogue

**La fin d'une histoire, j'espère que vous avez apprécié les aventures de Dominique Weasley !**

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Juillet 2022**

**\- DOMINIQUE ! **s'écria Fleur Weasley

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Le hibou est arrivé ! Les résultats de tes ASPICs ! **continua sa mère

La blonde courut dans les marches, se jetant dans la direction du hibou qui hulula visiblement apeuré. Elle lui arracha le courrier de la patte en le tapotant sur la tête et les têtes de ses parents et de Victoire et Louis se firent inquisitrices.

**\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? **demanda Victoire

**\- D'accord **souffla l'ancienne Poufsouffle

Métamorphose **Optimal**

Histoire de la Magie **Acceptable**

Botanique **Effort Exceptionnel**

Potions **Optimal**

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal **Optimal**

Etudes des Runes **Effort Exceptionnel**

Sortilèges **Optimal**

Soins aux Créatures Magiques **Optimal**

**\- T'as réussi à avoir un Acceptable en Histoire de la Magie **s'exclama Victoire**, je n'avais eu qu'un Piètre**

**\- Je suis fière de toi **fit Bill en la prenant dans ses bras

**\- Il y a une autre lettre attachée** fit remarquer Louis en la détachant du hibou

**\- C'est la décision pour l'Université de Dragonologie de Londres** expliqua Dominique, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe**, je suis acceptée !** s'écria-t-elle en sautillant partout, serrant la lettre contre son cœur

**\- J'envoie tout de suite un hibou à Charlie** fit son père en partant chercher une feuille de parchemin et une plume

**\- Maman, pleures pas** s'exclama la blonde en courant prendre sa mère dans ses bras

**\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Dom', c'est merveilleux !**

**Septembre 2022**

Dominique sortit de l'Université de Dragonologie les yeux pleins d'étoiles et fut dans le même état pendant tout le trajet à pied qu'elle avait jusqu'à son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte et quelqu'un l'emporta sur le canapé qui se trouvait non loin de là.

**\- Alors, comment c'était ?** demanda son petit-ami en l'embrassant

**\- C'était super ! Les cours sont géniaux ! Et ton entraînement pour devenir Auror ?**

**\- Dur mais je vais m'y faire** répondit Zachary en haussant les épaules

**\- James n'a pas été trop méchant ?**

**\- Non** fit l'ancien Serpentard en souriant sournoisement, **et puis de toute façon je crois qu'il n'a pas très envie de se faire d'ennemis à l'école**

Elle se trouvait bien là, dans son appartement, qu'elle partageait avec son petit-ami, dans Londres, la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

**Décembre 2027**

**\- J'ai dit non !** fulmina la blonde

**\- Mais Mini…**

**\- Tu n'as qu'à retourner voir ta partenaire tant adorée si tu veux que quelqu'un fasse ce que tu veux !**

**\- Eve n'a rien à voir là-dedans, ce n'est pas elle que j'aime et elle est lesbienne combien de fois faut que je te le dise ?** fit Zachary exaspéré

**\- Combien de fois je vais devoir supporter le fait qu'elle te drague devant moi ?** s'écria Dominique

**\- Je te jure, elle n'aime que les femmes, elle a même craqué pour toi la première fois qu'elle t'a vu…**

**\- Ça n'empêche pas qu'elle minaude devant toi tout le temps quand je suis là !**

**\- Elle le fait exprès, allez, viens avec moi au dîner organisé pour Noël pour les Aurors, tu m'avais dit oui la semaine dernière…**

**\- C'était avant que je ne la voie se pencher vers toi ce soir !** grimaça-t-elle

**\- Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire et tu le sais très bien…**

**\- D'accord… Je viendrai mais le moindre mouvement vers toi et je lui balance un sort, je m'en fiche qu'elle soit Auror, je connais des sorts pour retenir un dragon, je n'aurais aucun mal à l'utiliser sur elle !**

**\- J'aime quand tu es jalouse** souffla son petit-ami en la prenant dans ses bras

**\- Moui…**

**Mars 2028**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris sérieusement Zachary Nott de poursuivre un ancien Mangemort dans l'Allée des Embrumes puis de te retrouver sur un toit pour finir dans un hôpital ?**

**\- Mini, s'il te plaît, j'ai mal à la tête…**

**\- Tu as mal ? Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire si tu recommences un truc pareil ! Je connais des sorts pour retenir un dragon moi, monsieur, je peux très bien t'en lancer un ou deux pour que t…**

**\- Tu veux bien m'épouser ?**

**\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire pour ta défense ?** continua la blonde

**\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?** ricana-t-il

**\- Je te jure, ça ne me fait pas rire… Et puis quelle idée de me demander de t'épouser dans un hôpital ?**

**\- Veux-tu m'épouser Mini ?** demanda encore une fois Zachary

**\- Bien sûr que oui ! Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça !**

**\- Je sais, maintenant viens m'embrasser !**

**\- Tu ne le mérites pas…** ronchonna-t-elle

**\- On va se marier** s'exclama son maintenant fiancé

**\- Je sais** sourit-elle

**Juillet 2029**

**\- Je suis enceinte** s'exclama une Dominique rougissante

**\- Quoi ?** demanda son mari

**\- Je suis enceinte** répéta-t-elle plus lentement

**\- Quoi ?** continua-t-il toujours aussi incrédule

**\- Un bébé** expliqua-t-elle, **notre bébé…**

**\- On va avoir un enfant ?**

**\- Je vois que tu as enfin** **compris** souffla-t-elle exaspérée

**\- Je vais être papa** s'écria Zachary en courant dans leur maison

Dominique sourit en caressant son ventre pourtant encore plat.

**\- Tout est parfait…**

**Août 2041**

**\- Ella ! Dépêche-toi sinon tu vas louper le train chérie ! **

**\- Oui Maman ! J'arrive ! Je disais juste au revoir à Clide !** répondit la fillette de onze ans en faisant un dernier câlin au prénommé Clide, un labrador sable

**\- Ton père va nous rejoindre à la gare directement du Ministère, allez viens, il faut qu'on y aille** fit Dominique en prenant la main de sa fille tandis que l'autre tenait un petit garçon blond de cinq ans légèrement grognon qui regardait sa peluche sur le canapé du salon

**\- Attention Poudlard ! Elladora Charlotte Nott arrive !**

**\- Allez ma puce** fit la mère amusée

**Août 2047**

**\- J'en reviens pas que mon bébé rentre en première année** soupira Dominique en prenant dans ses bras son fils Jack

**\- Maman… Tout le monde te voit ! **

**\- Laisse-la apprécier ce moment Jack, on ne te verra pas avant les vacances de Noël** ricana Zachary

**\- Moui… Vous pouvez embêter Ella aussi… **

**\- Ella est partie rejoindre ses amis pour sa dernière année, tu sais bien qu'elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête !** fit sa mère en souriant

**\- Allez, il est temps de monter chercher un wagon Jack, tu nous promets d'envoyer une lettre dés que possible ! **

**\- Bien sûr !**

Le garçon partit en courant dans la locomotive rouge laissant ses parents le regarder en soupirant. Le Poudlard Express avança enfin en direction du château.

**\- Ils grandissent trop vite… **déclara Dominique triste

**\- Je sais, ne sois pas triste, on les reverra plus vite que tu ne le penses… **

**\- Je t'aime Zach**

**\- Moi aussi Mini **répondit-il en l'embrassant avant de lui prendre la main et de partir en direction de la sortie

* * *

_Hello ! Voici enfin l'épilogue pour Dominique ou Comment contrôler sa vie de Poufsouffle, j'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu !_

_Pour ceux qui suivent Pensées d'une Serdaigle torturée, je la continue, même si j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps._

_Bonne journée à vous !_


End file.
